


Il Ragazzino Perfetto

by PonderingWriter (Tziput13)



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Original Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tziput13/pseuds/PonderingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando un ragazzino che le assomiglia in tutto e per tutto appare in città, le ragazze si ritrovano con il bisogno di scoprire chi sia e quali siano i suoi segreti prima che sia troppo tardi. Traduzione/Translation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno Straniero in Città

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Little Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446156) by [PonderingWriter (Tziput13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tziput13/pseuds/PonderingWriter). 



> La storia che state per leggere è la traduzione di una mia precedente fanfiction, che al tempo scrissi direttamente in inglese. Oltre ad aver avuto un certo seguito a suo tempo, è anche una delle storie a cui sono più affezionato, nonostante le innegabili problematiche che la caratterizzano, e dopo anni dove la voglia andava e veniva sono riuscito finalmente a completarla. Se siete interessati, potete sempre trovare l'originale sul mio profilo qui su AO3, ma se conoscete l'Italiano questa è la versione consigliata.
> 
> Per intenderci, ho deciso di tenere la maggior parte dei nomi del cartone originale del 1998 'The Powerpuff Girls' per quanto riguarda i personaggi, invece di utilizzare i nomi tradotti visti nella versione nostrana 'Le Superchicche', e lascerò inalterate dall'inglese alcune parole chiave. Quindi, per esempio, Lolly sarà chiamata Blossom, invece di dire 'una superchicca' dirò 'una powerpuff', e via dicendo. In una nota alla fine di questo capitolo e del prossimo metterò le corrispondenze nome italiano – nome straniero, eccetto che ovviamente per i personaggi originali (detti anche 'original characters') propri della storia. Ho preso questa decisione non perché abbia qualcosa contro versione italiana delle PPG, di cui tra l'altro ricordo molto meno di quello che vorrei, ma per rimanere fedele alla fanfiction originale, per cui il cambio di nomi avrebbe causato qualche problema. Tutto questo **prescinde** dal recente reboot andato in onda a partire dal 2016, con cui questa storia non ha legami essendo stata scritta e pubblicata originariamente nel 2014.
> 
> Originariamente questa storia era presente su FFdotnet, ma ho deciso di lasciarla sul solo AO3. Quella prima versione conteneva solo i primi due capitoli e tali scritti sono stati modificati e corretti: inoltre, ho deciso di uniformare la punteggiatura della storia a quella che trovo di solito nei libri di narrativa in Italia (perlomeno in buona parte). Il resto della storia è stato completato per intero prima di essere pubblicato.
> 
> tresettetecastagneneveabolognaepisodioviiiesce

La Città di Townsville! Localizzata negli Stati Uniti, Townsville è uno dei più bei posti dove si potrebbe decidere di andare a vivere. Gli abitanti della città sono sempre felici e socievoli, tra di loro e con i potenziali visitatori, ma questo non è il principale motivo che rende Townsville così speciale. Infatti anche in questa città come in altre ci sono problemi di criminalità, spesso con menti malvagie che si fanno pochi scrupoli nel far del male agli abitanti. Problemi che però vengono tenuti a bada e combattuti da tre, speciali, piccole supereroine, che hanno dedicato la loro stessa vita a proteggere la metropoli: le Powerpuff Girls! Townsville è unica perché sono loro sono uniche. Al mondo, non c'è veramente nessuno che sia paragonabile ad esse...

Vero?

Il signor Gray era un uomo come gli altri nel grande centro urbano. Egli stava camminando in una delle numerose strade del centro città, dirigendosi verso il suo locale preferito per far pranzo. Mentre si muoveva, l'uomo pensava a diverse cose, e ad un certo punto i suoi pensieri caddero sulle nostre eroine. Come ogni altro buon cittadino, era grato per il loro lavoro di lotta al crimine. "Siamo molto fortunati ad avere le Powerpuff Girls," pensò, "non oso immaginare come potrebbe essere ridotta oggi Townsville senza di loro. Anche escludendo i criminali, ci sarebbe anche la gentaglia che cerca continuamente di sconfiggerle, senza menzionare quegli orribili mostri..." Il signor Gray tremò al pensiero, ma solo per un momento: Nonostante tutto, mi sento tutto sommato sicuro... tutti si sentono al sicuro sotto la protezione delle ragazzine.

Improvvisamente, il signor Gray udì un suono. L'uomo guardò sopra di lui e notò un raggio in movimento nel cielo. "Lupus in fabula..."pensò, sorridendo. Probabilmente una delle ragazzine stava facendo un giro di ricognizione. "Beh, basta pensieri per oggi,"pensò quando raggiunse finalmente il ristorantino. Diede un ultimo sguardo al raggio giallo che oramai si stava allontanando.

"Aspetta un attimo... giallo?"

Il signor Gray si grattò gli occhi e guardò una seconda volta. Non c'erano dubbi: il raggio di luce nel cielo era  _giallo,_  e l'uomo sapeva con certezza che i colori simbolici delle Powerpuff Girls erano rosa, verde e azzurro. Ma quindi, chi stava volando nel cielo lasciandosi dietro quella striscia?

Il signor Gray non fu l'unico a notare quella stranezza. Persone attorno a lui e lontane sulla strada si fermarono e alzarono i menti, soprese. Era impossibile identificare con esattezza chi stava volando, ma essi furono comunque in grado di mettere a fuoco una piccola forma umana sulla punta della striscia. Tutti avrebbero detto senza dubbio che si trattava di una Powerpuff Girl, se non fosse stato per il colore.

«Per caso, sapete se una delle ragazzine ha cambiato colore?» chiese un alto uomo di colore. «Uhm... non lo so, ma non penso proprio,» rispose una vecchietta, «per me è quello scoiattolo loro amico.»

«Ma no! È troppo grosso per essere lui!» ribattè un adolescente. Il signor Gray ascoltava le varie discussioni che avvenivano nei dintorni. Stava per dare voce alla propria opinione quando vide, in mezzo alla folla, un uomo in particolare. Era impallidito di colpo.

Gray, preoccupato per la sua salute, si avvicinò all'uomo: «Ehi, stai bene?» chiese. «Oh? Oh, si, sto bene, nessun problema... credo. Stavo solo pensando a una cosa... le Powerpuff Girls  _non sono_  le uniche in grado di volare lasciandosi dietro una scia colorata. E se... e se fosse un nuovo Rodwyruff Boy?»

Per qualche oscuro motivo, le parole del giovane furono udite da molte altre persone oltre al signor Gray. Nel giro di pochi secondi, il panico iniziò a crescere tra la folla. Era solo una teoria, ma il semplice sospetto era più che sufficiente a terrorizzare i cittadini. Lo stesso signor Gray era spaventato e, preoccupato per la propria incolumità, cercò di portarsi il più lontano possibile dalla scia gialla.

Il nuovo arrivo in città continuò a muoversi per le vie, ma la notizia della sua presenza fu più veloce di lui. Ora, ogni quavolta una persona lo individuava, questa scappava subito via, alle volte urlando. Qualche volta accadde che il raggio colorato si fermasse: evidentemente, lo straniero, o la straniera, stava pensando a che cosa diavolo era preso alla gente sotto di lui. Tuttavia, il pensiero di un nuovo Rowdyruff Boy era veramente troppo, e nessuno notò questo comportamento.

Fu solo una questione di minuti prima che le varie chiamate di aiuto raggiungessero le caserme della polizia. Alcuni poliziotti non erano esattamente sicuri riguardo all'affidabilità della nuova informazione, ma vedendo le chiamate aumentare in numero, gli ufficiali decisero di mettere da parte i dubbi. Il possibile pericolo era troppo serio per essere ignorato, quindi fu deciso che anche il Municipio venisse informato della situazione.

«Sindaco!» disse Miss Bellum, aprendo di scatto la porta, «Ci hanno informato che un individuo non identificato sta volando sopra alla città!»

«E quindi?» chiese il Sindaco, infastidito. Il piccolo uomo stava proprio in quel momento per mettere sotto i denti un cetriolo proveniente dalla sua scorta personale: «Per quale motivo non posso mangiare i miei adorati cetriolini senza venir interrotto perché qualcuno sta semplicemente  _volando?»_

Miss Bellum ignorò questa protesta e continuò, «Sindaco, mi è stato detto che questa 'persona volante' potrebbe essere un nuovo Rowdyruff Boy...»

Il povero cetriolino cadde dalle mani del Sindaco. Miss Bellum proseguì col discorso, «la polizia attende conferma per come muoversi in questa situazione. I nostri concittadini sono spaventati, e-...»

«La polizia non può fare molto contro uno di quei  _mostri,_ Miss Bellum,» interruppe il sindaco, con un cambio di espressione e comportamento che avrebbe potuto spaventare i più, «non so se stiamo avendo veramente a che fare con uno di loro, ma ci sono solo tre persone a Townsville che sapranno cosa fare. Dobbiamo chiamarle  _ora!»_

* * *

«Accidenti!» disse Buttercup. La bambina era da sola nel salotto e guardava la televisione, decisamente annoiata, «Quattro giorni, quattro giorni senza niente di interessante! Farei di tutto pur di poter combattere di nuovo qualche criminale!»

«Calmati, Buttercup,» la voce di Blossom proveniva dalla loro camera da letto, «dovresti essere contenta del fatto che niente di brutto sia accaduto a Townsville negli ultimi giorni!». Per tutta risposta, Buttercup si limitò a brontolare, «Si, si, certo...»

Quello era effettivamente un periodo privo di grandi eventi a Townsville. Bubbles si trovava con Blossom nella camera da letto, mentre il Professore era al lavoro da solo nel suo laboratorio. Tutti in quella casa non si aspettavano chissà che eventi nel breve periodo.

Quindi, le ragazzine furono prese momentaneamente alla sprovvista dal rumore del loro buffo telefono rosso. Gli occhi di Buttercup si illuminarono, «Si! Finalmente un po' d'azione!». Ella volò subito nella loro cameretta, in tempo per veder Blossom rispondere al telefono come di consueto: «Si, Sindaco?» Bubbles era di fianco a lei ed aspettava di conoscere il loro prossimo compito.

«Non sapete cosa fare? Ma che cosa sta accadendo? ... un nuovo Rowdyruff? Ne siete sicuro? ... Ok, Sindaco, ci penseremo noi!» Blossom chiuse il telefono e si voltò verso le sorelle, le quali erano impazienti di sapere esattamente che cosa stava accadendo.

«Ok, ragazze, qualcuno sta volando nel centro città e c'è il sospetto che si tratti di un nuovo Rowdyruff. Il Sindaco ha detto che per ora non ha fatto del male a nessuno, ma le persone sono in preda al panico e, se le voci su questo individuo sono vere Townsville sarà decisamente in pericolo. Dobbiamo trovare questo tizio, scoprire chi sia e che cosa ci faccia qui!»

«Un altro? Chi è il creatore stavolta, Fuzzy Lumpkins?» Buttercup disse, momentaneamente sopresa, ma solo per un momento, «...beh, non importa, andiamo a dargli una lezione!»

«Non di nuovo...» disse Bubbles, sorpresa come la sorella e anche moderatamente preoccupata. «...Ok, penso che possiamo tenerlo a bada se è da solo. Siamo pronte, Blossom!»

«Bene. Andiamo!» ordinò Blossom, e le tre supereroine lasciarono la loro casetta passando per le finestre ovali della camera da letto, volando in direzione dei grattacieli della metropoli.

Mentre erano in volo, Blossom espose alle sorelle i dettagli del problema: «Il sindaco mi ha detto che lo straniero lascia dietro di se una scia luminosa simile alla nostra, differente solo per il fatto che questa è di colore giallo.» «Gialla? Strano...» disse Bubbles. «La pensiamo allo stesso modo, Bubbles. Dobbiamo essere prudenti, non sappiamo esattamente con chi abbiamo a che fare e di che cosa sia capace. Avete capito?» Bubbles fece un cenno affermativo mentre Buttercup rispose, «Ovvio!»

Un minuto dopo le eroine avevano già raggiunto il Municipio. Blossom procedette oltre e si infilò in una strada, seguita dalle sorelle. Esse si mossero tra i grattacieli, esaminando accuratamente i dintorni. Presto si imbatterono in strade praticamente deserte. «Penso proprio che sia passato di qui, giusto?» osservò Bubbles. «Si. Seguiamo questa pista, svelte!» ordinò subito Blossom.

Le Powerpuff Girls continuarono a seguire queste zone vuote, alla ricerca di indizi che potessero portarle al loro obbiettivo. Alcune persone erano ancora presenti a dir la verità, anche se tutte erano molto spaventante e restie a mostrarsi all'aperto. Molti di loro sospirarono di sollievo alla vista dei difensori della città in azione.

Le ragazzine uscirono finalmente dal blocco di edifici e si ritrovarono nel Parco di Townsville. Ovviamente, di tutto il parco, l'elemento più visibile di tutto lo scenario era l'osservatorio di Mojo Jojo.

«E se si tratta di Mojo Jojo? ...sicuramente lui sa come creare un nuovo Rowdyruff...» ipotizzò Bubbles. L'ipotesi piacque subito a Buttercup, «Allora penso proprio che dovremmo fare una visitina a Mojo! D'accordo, Blossom?» La ragazzina era già pronta a partire, ma nessuno rispose. «Blossom? Blossom, che cosa stai-...» la frase gli morì in gola.

Dal lato opposto del parco, non direttamente dietro all'osservatorio, c'era un piccolissimo punto nero volante. Le ragazzine provarono tutte e tre a mettere a fuoco la loro supervista per identificarlo, ma subito questo punto sparì in un lampo giallo che entrò immediatamente in una strada vicina.

Le ragazzine scattarono a loro volta e in pochi secondi furono dall'altro lato del parco e entrarono nella stessa strada presa dal fuggitivo. «Ok, sono riuscita solo a guardarlo per un attimo, ma penso proprio che si tratti di un ragazzino...» informò Blossom, senza interrompere il loro movimento. «Diamine, potrebbe davvero trattarsi di un nuovo Rowdyruff quindi!» commentò Bubbles, seguita a ruota da Buttercup che affermò, «Dobbiamo fermarlo subito!»

«Io però non capisco. Perché non sta facendo nulla a parte andare in giro? Voglio dire, è come se stesse facendo un tour della città, oppure...» Bubbles smise di parlare quando le tre ragazzine si fermarono ad un incrocio. La scia gialla non era visible in nessuna direzione. «Oh, perfetto!» sbottò Buttercup, «Lo abbiamo già perso. E ora?»

«Powerpuff Girls!» urlò una voce sotto di loro. Le ragazzine si rivolsero all'abitante che le aveva chiamate, una donna castana: «Dove girare a sinistra, è andato da quella parte!» Blossom si limitò a un veloce, «Grazie, signora!» prima di partire a razzo assieme a Bubbles e Buttercup nella direzione suggerita.

Purtroppo, la loro fortuna aveva evidentemente già finito il lavoro, perché dopo pochi secondi si ritrovarono di nuovo in un incrocio, la scia ancora non visibile, e questa volta nessun abitante ritardatario pronto ad aiutarle. «Oh, accidenti, lo abbiamo perso di nuovo...» disse sottovoce Buttercup.

«Ok, non penso che sia andato lontano. Dobbiamo cambiare strategia,» disse Blossom. «Bubbles, Buttercup, voglio che prendiate direzioni opposte e che dopo qualche momento giriate in modo da volare su strade parallele e nello stesso verso. Io vi seguirò dall'alto e cercherò di individuarlo mentre lo distraete. Chiaro?» Bubbles e Buttercup annuirono prima di separarsi, la prima verso destra e l'altra verso sinistra. Blossom volò come previsto verso l'alto finché non fu ad una altezza sufficiente per osservare le strade sotto di lei. La ragazzina stette ferma ad osservare le scie azzurro e verde lasciate dalle sorelle finché queste non cambiarono direzione. In quel momento, Blossom iniziò a muoversi in avanti allo stesso modo: inizialmente non ci furono segni dello straniero, ma Blossom non si rilassò e continuo a controllare con determinazione i vicoli e le strade sopra cui stava volando.

Bubbles volava lungo il suo percorso, dando occhiate in giro alla ricerca del fuggitivo. La bambina poteva udire Buttercup urlare a due isolati di distanza: «Dove sei? ...fatti vedere e affrontami, se ne hai il coraggio!» Ella si chiese se Buttercup era al corrente del fatto che stava in quel modo dando al loro bersaglio più di un motivo per nascondersi, senza contare il fatto che gli stava rivelando la sua posizione.

La bambina era in procinto di attraversare un altro incrocio quando proprio di fronte a lei la scia gialla passò. Essa fu visible solo per un attimo, ma fu sufficiente per Bubbles, che dopo aver raggiunto l'incrocio individuò il bambino in fuga e ne iniziò l'inseguimento. Per avvisare le altre due powerpuffs, le chiamò a gran voce, «Blossom, Buttercup, ho bisogno di voi! L'ho trovato!»

Le due suddette ragazzine modificarono immediatamente la propria andatura in risposta. Buttercup impiegò un solo minuto per ricongiungersi con Bubbles, mentre Blossom le seguì rimanendo comunque in alto: la ragazzina voleva mantenere la posizione favorevole per avere un quadro generale della situazione, e per avere sempre sotto gli occhi il possibile ruff nel caso riuscisse a seminare le sue sorelle.

«Sto cominciando ad averne abbastanza! Fermati o non ti tratterò gentilmente quando ti cattureremo!» Buttercup ordinò, vogliosa di combattere. Tuttavia, la scia gialla non rallentò la propria andatura. «È veloce, Buttercup, forse dovremmo provare qualcosa di diverso...» Bubbles propose. Ma Buttercup rispose subito con stizza, «Lasciami mettere le mani su di lui, e ti faro vedere io qualcosa di  _diverso!»_

Il ragazzino fece una sterzata improvvisata a un incrocio. Le ragazze eseguirono la stessa manovra, ma quando entrarono nella nuova strada furono sorprese dal fatto che il loro obbiettivo era sparito nel nulla.

«Che cos-...» Buttercup disse, presa alla sprovvista. Da sopra di loro arrivò la voce di Blossom, «Bubbles, Buttercup, controllate i vicoli! Non può essere semplicemente sparito!» Il ragazzino era stato sufficientemente intelligente da nascondersi dietro a un edificio alto prima di sparire, impedendo dunque a Blossom di vedere esattamente dove si era nascosto.

Le due ragazzine in basso iniziarono a ispezionare quindi i vicoli vicini. Buttercup volteggiò in uno di essi: «Va bene, se ti arrendi, giuro che non ti farò del male... forse,» disse mentre si muoveva verso la fine del vicolo, controllando i vari possibili nascondigli.

Improvvisamente il bambino apparve e volò via da dietro un cassone dell'immondizia. Il problema fu che nel far questo egli colpì il cassone stesso, che a causa della sua forza fu lanciato in aria proprio verso Buttercup. Ella fu momentaneamente confusa e non reagì, così il 'proiettile' la centrò in pieno.

Bubbles aveva udito il rumore grazie al superudito, e immediatamente la biondina partì a razzo nel tentativo di andare in soccorso della sorella. Questo avvenne proprio mentre il ragazzino in fuga passò di fronte all'uscita del vicolo dove ella si trovava. I due sbatterono la testa l'uno contro l'altro con un gemito di protesta, «OUCH!»

Bubbles si grattò la testa alla ricerca di un molto probabile bernoccolo, e cercò di capire contro che cosa, o  _chi,_ aveva sbattuto il cranio. Ora, proprio a tre metri da lei, il ragazzino era correttamente visibile. Era decisamente un puff nella forma, con gli stessi grandi occhi condivisi dalle Powerpuff Girls e dai Rowdyruff Boys. Questo bambino portava capelli corti di un color simile a quello dei capelli di Bubbles, con la differenza che i suoi erano più scuri. I suoi vestiti erano simili a quelli dei Rowdyruff Boys, ma più pesanti... e stranamente rovinati, come se usati più del dovuto. Ovviamente, sia i suoi occhi che i suoi vestiti erano di color giallo.

Gli sguardi dei due bambini si incrociarono, e il bambino volò subito indietro, allarmato dalla vicinanza di una delle sue inseguitrici. Il volo però durò solo due secondi, il tempo necessario per notare la presenza minacciosa di Buttercup a tagliargli la strada. Era coperta di pattume, e peggio, era decisamente arrabbiata. «Ora, piccoletto, hai un grosso problema...» sibilò, pronta a caricare in avanti.

Il ragazzino si guardò nervosamente intorno, quindi verso l'alto, alla ricerca di una via di fuga. Dalla sua bocca gli sfuggì un urlo di paura quando vide Blossom sopra di lui. «Non puoi più scappare!» disse la powerpuff, affermando l'ovvio, «Ti suggerisco di arrenderti, o ti fermeremo con la forza!»

Il ragazzino non era ancora pronto ad arrendersi. Esso si mosse lentamente verso il terreno mentre le Powerpuff Girls si avvicinarono piano piano, quindi, in un tentativo estremo, scattò letteralmente  _dentro_ all'edificio posto dietro di lui, schiantadosi contro di esso. Al rumore della collisione seguirono le urla di panico della povera gente dentro, ma dopo pochi secondi tutto tacque.

«Lo ha fatto davvero?» Buttercup chiese mentre cercava di sbarazzarzi di una buccia di banana rimasta tra i suoi capelli, «Eddai, finirò per impazzire di questo passo...»

«Non possiamo fermarci ora. Forza, seguiamolo!» Blossom disse. Bubbles mosse su e giù la testa in segno di assenso, seppur sentisse ancora un leggero dolore nel capo.

Esse entrarono nel buco lasciato dal fuggitivo e passarono attraverso diversi uffici. Vi erano effettivamente molte persone dentro, soprese e spaventate dall'evento improvviso, che le guardarono straniti mentre passavano da un'apertura all'altra attraverso i muri sfondati.

Alla fine esse raggiunsero il lato opposto e uscirono dall'edificio. Il ragazzino non era visibile da nessuna parte, e subito Buttercup diede voce al proprio disappunto: «Questo gioco sta iniziando a innervosirmi...»

«Buttercup, penso che il gioco sia appena finito! Guardate!» Bubbles disse, indicando verso l'unico punto non guardato dalle sue sorelle: sotto di loro.

In una piccola pila di detriti di vario tipo, giacevo il ragazzino. Da lontano esso sembrava essere svenuto, ma le ragazzine non volevano farsi prendere alla sprovvista, quindi si iniziarono ad avvicinare in silenzio, pronte ad agire.

Dopo poco, però, esse si resero conto che il bambino aveva veramente perso conoscenza, e quindi si rilassarono. Tra il mucchio di rottami saltava all'occhio una scatola metallica di medie dimensioni, con una grossa ammaccatura su un lato. «Deve aver colpito questa cassaforte con la testa,» disse Blossom. Buttercup fece subito una battuta ironica, «Deve essere stato doloroso... umpf, un genio. Blossom, cosa dovremmo fare ora con questo ruff?»

«Non lo so, Buttercup,» ella rispose sincera, «in realtà non ha fatto del male a nessuno...» «Oh, giusto,» Buttercup disse, «ha terrorizzato metà Townsville e ha appena distrutto quasi un piano intero di questo grattacielo, ma dopotutto cosa importa, non ha fatto del male a nessuno, quindi non possiamo far nulla, giusto?»

Blossom alzò un sopracciglio alla punzecchiatura della sorella, ma in un certo senso la bambina con gli occhi verdi aveva ragione. Le disse, «Non hai tutti i torti, Buttercup, ma dobbiamo ancora scoprire perché sia venuto qui.»

«Ragazze!» Bubbles le chiamò, «Si sta già svegliando!» Blossom e Buttercup abbandonarono dunque la loro discussione per concentrarsi sull'oggetto stesso del loro discorso.

Egli aprì lentamente gli occhi, e si mise una mano sulla testa ed esordendo con un semplice 'ahi'. Quindi, si rese conto di dove si trovava, e si accorse delle tre ragazzine di fronte a lui.

«Chi sei?» Blossom chiese subito, risparmiando i convenevoli a entrambi. Il ragazzino invece di rispondere fece un passo indietro, ma Buttercup fu veloce a fargli cambiare idea: «Se provi a fare un solo altro passo, ti strapperò la pelle dal corpo. Chiaro?» Il ragazzino non diede più segno di volersi muovere, e annuì nervosamente.

«Ora, piccolo, puoi per favore dirci  _chi sei?»_ Blossom ripeté. Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio prima che, finalmente, il ragazzino spiccicasse parola. Il suo accento era completamente nuovo alle loro orecchie. «Non sono un nemico. Credetemi, per favore, mi avete spaventato e sono andato via. Io...»

Il suo discorso fu interrotto bruscamente da Buttercup: «Ascolta un attimo! Le ultime persone che ti assomigliavano da noi viste hanno causato danni enormi in tutta la città, ci hanno quasi uccise e sono ancora presenti da qualche parti la fuori, pianificando chi sa quale razza di mossa idiota, quindi  _tu_ non sei nella posizione di chiedere a noi di accoglierti con un "oh, un nuovo amichetto!" ...». La ragazzina coi capelli neri era ora proprio di fronte a lui, e i suoi pugni chiusi aiutavano a darle un'aria ancora più minacciosa.

Nè lei, nè le altre due ragazzine si aspettavano però la reazione del bambino. Esso si lasciò cadere a terra, «Per favore, non fatemi del male! Non volevo fare...» disse attraverso le braccia che gli coprivano il viso.

Blossom fu la prima a cercare di risolvere la situazione: «Ehi, ehi! Calmati ora, non ti faremo del male se non hai cattive intenzioni, ok?». Fece segno a Buttercup di alleggerire il proprio atteggiamento, cosa che la ragazzina effettivamente fece, anche se a malincuore. Finalmente il ragazzino alzò la testa, i suoi occhi erano umidi, ma rimase in silenzio. Bubbles gli chiese, «Non sei americano, vero?»

«No,» rispose correttamente, «Vengo dall'Europa. Città di Ultrapolis. Ho avuto poco tempo per imparare l'inglese, mi dispiace, ma...»

«Non ti preoccupare, non è un problema,» disse Blossom, «Ti capiamo sufficientente bene ed in ogni caso c'è qui Bubbles nel caso. Vero, Bubbles?»

Per tutta risposta, Bubbles disse qualcosa nella lingua natia del ragazzino. Questo rimase esterrefatto, tanto da perdere in parte la paura e alzarzi in piedi per dire qualche altra parola nella sua lingua. Bubbles gli rispose, e i due avrebbero continuato se non fosse stato per Buttercup: «Bubbles, potresti per cortesia smetterla?»

Ella si volse poi verso il ragazzino, «Vogliamo sapere perché sei venuto qui!» Questi rispose con poca sicurezza e molta esitazione, «Io... Io non penso di essere in grado di raccontarvi la mia storia.» Detto questo, esso mise la mano in una delle sue tasche e tirò fuori un piccolo libretto, impolverato e un po' rovinato, ma ancora leggibile. «Leggete questo, a partire dal venti Maggio di questo anno. Qui trovate come sono nato.»

«Perché vuoi che leggiamo questo? Non puoi semplicemente leggerlo te per noi?» Blossom chiese, prendendo in mano il libro e aprendolo con curiosità. Era scritto nel linguaggio di origine del ragazzino, quindi non poteva leggerlo, ma la struttura delle pagine e come erano scritte erano sufficienti per capire di che cosa si trattasse: i vari paragrafi avevano date come titoli, quindi il libro era un qualche tipo di diario.

«Io... Io sono nato... grazie a voi...» il ragazzino disse con fatica, visibilmente emozionato.

«Che..  _cosa?»_  Buttercup disse, «Di che cosa parli? Non ti abbiamo mai conosciuto fino ad ora!»

«Dovete leggere il libro. Se non lo fate, non mi crederete. Per favore!» il ragazzino pregò.

«Calma, calma!» Blossom disse, «Leggeremo il libro, va bene?» Il ragazzino annuì e sedette sul terreno, in attesa. «Ora, è scritto nella sua lingua. Bubbles, puoi evidentemente parlarla, ma puoi anche leggerla?»

Blossom passò a Bubbles il libretto e la bambina con gli occhi azzurri lesse direttamente alle sorelle le parole scritte in copertina.

_Diaro del Professor Bronislav Laurentium._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualche precisazione sulla traduzione. I termini personali sono i termini da me usati per riferirmi a determinati concetti, che ho anche visto usare in alcune altre fanfiction in inglese da me lette nel fandom, ma che non sono mai stati usati in quel modo nel cartone animato (perlomeno, non la nostra versione localizzata).
> 
> (The) Powerpuff Girls = (Le) Superchicche.  
> Blossom = Lolly.  
> Bubbles = Dolly.  
> Buttercup = Molly.  
> (The) Rowdyruff Boys = (I) Supercocchi.  
> Powerpuff = per riferirsi genericamente a una delle superchicche. Termine personale.  
> Rowdyruff = per riferirsi genericamente a uno dei supercocchi. Termine personale.  
> Puff = per riferirsi genericamente a una/uno della stessa 'razza' delle superchicche. Termine personale.  
> Ruff = simile a puff ma riferito a una/uno più simile ai supercocchi che non alle superchicche. Termine personale.  
> Miss Bellum = Signora Bellum.  
> Fuzzy Lumpkins = Bebo Bestione.  
> Mojo Jojo mantiene il suo nome tra le due versioni sia per la storia che per la serie animata.


	2. Diario del Professore

_Questo libro è il diario del Professor Bronislav Laurentium. Esso contiene tutte le informazioni inerenti i miei esperimenti e lavori, così come alcuni pensieri personali. Non è compilato tutti i giorni, ma solo quando sento il bisogno di farlo._

_13 settembre,_

_sinceramente... non so come iniziare. Al momento sto pensando a che cosa possa essermi passato per la testa quando ho comprato questo quaderno... oh beh, pensò che per rompere il ghiaccio introdurrò il mio attuale lavoro. Sto facendo alcune ricerche a proposito di un nuovo tipo di sostanza che..._

* * *

«Bubbles!» Buttercup interruppe, «Che cosa stai facendo? Ha detto di partire dal venti Maggio di quest'anno!»

La ragazzina sospirò e iniziò a sfogliare velocemente le pagine, fino a trovare quella che stavano cercando. Il ragazzino rimase fermo seduto per terra, apparentemente indifferente al loro scambio di parole.

* * *

_21 maggio, domenica,_

_ho finito la mia tesi sui buchi bianchi che presenterò ad Amsterdam. Penso che farò una buona impressioni ai miei colleghi del congresso... almeno spero. Lascierò questo libro qui, a casa. Non voglio avere distrazioni durante il mio soggiorno in Olanda._

_26 maggio, venerdì,_

_l'esposizione della mia tesi è stata un vero successo. Molti altri scienzati sono venuti a congratularsi con me... ma purtroppo ero troppo distratto per farci troppo caso durante i miei giorni ad Amsterdam. Sono finito infatti per ritrovarmi in una situazione opposta a quella che desideravo domenica scorsa._

_Quel giorno erano le undici e mezza e stavo facendo gli ultimi preparativi per il viaggio quando notai una rivista periodica che avevo dimenticato tempo prima sul tavolo. Fino a quel momento non avevo mai dato molto peso alla copertina, che pubblicizzava il pezzo forte del numero: un articolo riguardante la città americana di Townsville. Avevo in realtà già sentito parlare di quella città... tuttavia, per qualche motivo decisi di prendere la copia con me._

_Le sere seguenti le trascorsi a leggere questa ordinaria rivista, e... ne fui letteralmente fulminato. Io... non so neppure come spiegare cosa provo al riguardo. Queste... Powerpuff Girls. Se l'articolo si basa su eventi reali, allora significa che la città dove esse vivono a partire dalla loro nascita ha vissuto uno dei suoi migliori periodi di tempo... periodo che dura ancora oggi. Ad esser sinceri, le avevo già presente. Il caso dell'imprenditore americano Richard Hardly aveva raggiunto me come tantissime altre persone al mondo, tanté che per un periodo di tempo anche Ultrapolis aveva avuto le sue Powerpuff Girls. Ma queste non erano ovviamente comparabili con le originali, e presto caddero letteralmente a pezzi senza un motivo apparente. Al tempo, comunque, ero troppo occupato col mio lavoro, e non mi interessai troppo alla facenda. Ora che mi trovo invece con più tempo libero, sento il bisogno di cercare nuove informazioni su queste... supereroine._

_27 maggio, sabato,_

_se potessi, ringrazierei senz'altro l'inventore, o gli inventori, di internet. La quantità di storie, eventi, articoli, news riguardanti le Powerpuff Girls è impressionante. Non solo, il numero di questi fatti continua ad aumentare. Se penso anche solo per un attimo a tutte le vite che esse hanno salvato e di tutte le singole volte che hanno protetto la loro città da ogni genere di pericolo, lasciando stare i casi in cui hanno praticamente salvato il mondo intero... ho i brividi._

_28 maggio, domenica,_

_notte insonne oggi... ma per una giusta causa. Ho preso una decisione: ripeterò l'esperimento del mio collega Americano, il Professor Utonium, e creerò un supereroe su modello delle Powerpuff Girls. Ultrapolis è una città che ha decisamente bisogno in questo momento di qualcosa del genere._

* * *

Bubbles smise di leggere e guardò le sue sorelle. Quindi, le tre ragazzine diedero insieme uno sguardo al ragazzino: egli notò le loro faccie interrogative e disse, «Per favore, continuate. Dovete sapere.»

Bubbles lo guardò per qualche secondo in più prima di rispondere con un «ok...» poco convinto. Quindi, essa riprese la lettura del diaro, traducendo come prima le scritte per le sue sorelle.

"Dunque, questo Professor Laurentium voleva... creare una specie di nostro gemello, ma per una buona causa?" pensò Blossom, "Questa è la prima volta che un evento del genere accade... è strano. Mojo ha creato i Rowdyruff Boys per sconfiggerci, e Him non si è discostato molto dal suo volere quando li fece ritornare. Il Professor Dick, poi... l'unico suo pensiero erano i guadagni. Questa è veramente la prima volta che qualcuno ripete l'esperimento senza un fine malvagio, a parte il Professore stesso..." ella sospirò al ricordo... "e noi stesse."

* * *

_29 maggio, lunedì,_

_il primo problema che ho incontrato e dovuto risolvere è stata la questione degli 'ingredienti'. Dal Caso Hardly, sapevo che questi supereroi erano fatti con una serie precisa di ingredienti. Con una semplice ricerca su internet, tuttavia, non ho trovato niente di utile al riguardo... l'unico vero riferimento sono stati alcune pubblicità riguardanti le Powerpuff Girlz X-treme che mostravano il fatto che esse erano costruite con 'Chemical X-treme'... ma penso che si trattasse semplicemente di una delle numerose frodi che riguardavano quelle copie._

_In ogni caso, informandomi riguardo al caso, ho imparato una lezione. Farò attenzione durante il mio lavoro, ma ogni scienziato sa che non è possibile essere sicuri al 100% che un esperimento andrà a buon fine. Perciò, ho intenzione di calcolare gli ingredienti di modo che venga creato uno e un solo supereroe. Devo tuttavia ancora trovare quali siano questi 'ingredienti'._

_30 maggio, martedì,_

_l'ho fatto. Ho chiamato il Professor Utonium. Non so cosa mi ha portato a farlo esattamente, ma era la mia ultima possibilità per conoscere gli ingredienti. Mi aspettavo che si lamentasse della mia fastidiosa chiamata, e invece mi ha risposto tranquillamente e, sopratutto, apertamente. Ho discorso un po' con lui riguardo varie scienze per qualche minuto, come solo gli studiosi sanno fare tra loro alla fin fine, e sono stato di nuovo sorpreso dal trovare un piacevole interlocutore. Quindi, ho portato il discorso sulle Powerpuff Girls. Più facile di quanto pensassi, il Professore mi ha semplicemente detto gli ingredienti alla mia domanda. Non lo ho informato delle mie intenzioni... non voglio dargli preoccupazioni inutili, così come non ne voglio io di nuove che mi disturbino durante il lavoro. Quando l'esperimento sarà concluso, lo chiamerò e gli dirò tutto. Sono sicuro che saprà perdonarmi e comprendere le mie ragioni._

* * *

«Cosa?» disse Buttercup, incredula, «Ha chiamato il Professore? Per quale motivo non ci ha detto nulla?»

«Hai ascoltato? Laurentium ha scritto di non averlo informato riguardo a questo suo... esperimento, Buttercup. Il Professore deve averla considerata niente più di una normale discussione scientifica,» spiegò Blossom.

Buttercup non era del tutto convinta ma rimase in silenzio, quindi Bubbles riprese di nuovo a leggere le pagine.

* * *

_1 giugno, giovedì,_

_trovare lo zucchero e la cannella è stato facile. Mi sono semplicemente limitato ad andare al supermercato come mio solito e aggiungere i due elementi alla mia usuale lista della spesa. Ma oggi mi sono accorto del fatto che non ho chiesto al Prof. Utonium che cosa intendesse con 'ogni cosa è bella'. Se pensavo sul momento che avrei capito più avanti di che cosa si trattasse, ora mi rendo conto che non è facile come credevo._

_2 giugno, venerdì,_

_oggi ho ricevuto una visita inaspettata: la mia giovane cugina è venuta a trovarmi questo pomeriggio. Normalmente non trascorro molto tempo con i miei parenti, ma immagino che faccia sempre bene stare un po' con loro. Oltretutto, questa visita mi ha mostrato la soluzione per il mio problema. Mia cugina ha due bambini, e quando lei e suo marito sono venuti a trovarmi, i due si sono messi a giocare nella sala della mia piccola casa. In quel momento ho realizzato che cosa fosse 'ogni cosa è bella': tutto ciò che è relativo ai bambini e che, per definizione, è bella. Almeno, nella maggior parte dei casi. E quei giochi con cui i miei nipoti erano occupati erano un esempio di ciò. Quando mi hanno lasciato, ho ringraziato mia cugina e suo marito calorosamente, anche se essi non sapevano il perché._

_5 giugno, lunedì,_

_il laboratorio ha un aspetto strano, con quel gruppo di giochi e simili lasciati su uno dei miei tavoli da lavoro. Scommetto che se uno dei miei colleghi mi avesse visto, avrebbero chiamato immediatamente il manicomio._

_Quando sono partito alla ricerca del terzo ingrediente ieri, avevo capito che probabilmente 'ogni cosa è bella' era l'elemento che determinava il sesso del nuovo nato. Decisi dunque per un maschio, di conseguenza scegliendo oggetti legati a un piccolo ragazzino, seguendo il primo esempio di 'ogni cosa è bella' che avevo visto. Ad essere onesti, anche perché quando ho chiamto il Prof. Utonium, egli mi aveva detto che il suo primissimo fine era quello di creare la 'ragazzina perfetta'... Voglio verificare se sia possibile creare il 'ragazzino perfetto'._

* * *

"Impossibile,"pensò Buttercup, "zucchero, cannella e ogni cosa è bella possono solo creare ragazzine! Il Professore ci ha detto centinaia di volte che essi erano ingredienti specifici per la 'ragazzina perfetta'! …e questo scienziato arriva dal nulla e pretende di creare un ragazzino da essi!"

Ella osservò il ragazzino, che ascoltava in silenzio il discorso di Bubbles, senza guardarle. _"_ Come possiamo essere certe che sia buono e nient'altro?"

* * *

_6 giugno, martedì,_

_sapevo che l'ultimo tassello del puzzle sarebbe stato il più difficile da ottenere. Utonium mi aveva parlato di esso, il Chemical X, lamentandosi del fatto che, nonostante l'opportunità di studiarne gli effetti sulle Powerpuff Girls, non aveva ancora chiara la sua natura reale. Sarà difficile trovare qualcosa di simile facendo a meno della sua formula, che non mi è stata detta, ma devo comunque fare un tentativo._

_13 giugno, martedì,_

_dopo una settimana di lavoro, non sono riuscito a ottenere nulla. Temo di dover fare una ulteriore chiamata, e questa volta dovrò informare il Prof. Utonium riguardo il mio esperimento. Spero che crederà che le mie intenzioni sono giuste._

_14, giugno, mercoledì,_

_sono stato fortunato. Forse... forse ho trovato qualcosa. Mi trovavo nel mio laboratorio e pensavo ad alcune ultime possibilità prima di chiamare il creatore delle Powerpuff Girls, quando ho notato una vecchia cassa di legno abbandonata sotto a una mensola. In quel momento, ricordai la storia legata a quella semplice cassa, e un'idea apparve nella mia mente... ho passato mesi alla ricerca dei segreti di quella sostanza... senza risultati._

_Aprii la scatola con attenzione e prelevai alcuni matracci dal suo interno, posandoli su un tavolo vicino e dando loro un'occhiata veloce per controllare l'eventuale presenza di cambiamenti. Ma la sostanza non era stata degradata dal tempo. Il suo colore, un arancio scuro e spento, era indimenticabile, e in quel momento capii quanto essa fosse simile al Chemical X. In effetti, l'unica differenza rispetto alla descrizione datami dal Prof. Utonium era il colore, nero pece per il Chemical. Forse... forse l'Unidentified Y può efficacemente sostituire il Chemical X._

* * *

«Non ci credo...» Buttercup disse, sbalordita. «Unidentified Y? Sta dicendo che questo ragazzino è stato creato senza Chemical X?»

«Aspetta, Buttercup. Non ha ancora detto se ha deciso di usarlo sul serio...» Blossom precisò, anche se in realtà era sopresa tanto quanto la sorella. Lo stesso valeva per Bubbles, che prima di riprendere la lettura pensò, "non lo avrei neppure immaginato. Ho sempre pensato che il Chemical X fosse unico nel mondo. C'è qualcosa che mi spaventa in questa storia... ma il ragazzino, non pare essere cattivo... Non so cosa pensare..."

* * *

_15 giugno, giovedì,_

_ho effettuato alcuni test sull'Unidentified Y, questa volta con la volontà di trovare somiglianze a livello chimico con il Chemical X. Non avendo un campione qui della suddetta sostanza, non avevo molta speranza... ho comunque scoperto che le proprietà fisiche della mia sostanza erano le stesse descritte dallo scienziato americano, ma niente di affidabile che dimostrasse l'analogia delle due sostanze. Non sono sicuro di volerlo usare, non voglio che mi figlio soffr-_

_-... io... ho veramente appena scritto 'figlio'? ...forse questa faccenda sta andando oltre le mie aspettative._

_17 giugno, sabato,_

_la decisione è stata presa, il tempo è giunto. Eseguirò l'esperienza entro tre giorni. Farò alcuni ulteriori test sull'Unidentified Y, ma se non otterrò informazioni certe sui suoi effetti, chiamerò il Professor Utonium, gli dirò tutto e chiederò il suo aiuto in caso di una risposta disponibile. Non posso sopportare più questo giogo... è andato tutto oltre le mie intenzioni._

_19 giugno, lunedì,_

_è tutto pronto. La ciotola aspetta giusto sul tavolo qui a fianco, e gli ingredienti sono tutti pronti all'uso... a parte il quarto. Non so che cosa fare... sto considerando seriamente la possibiltà di ignorare del tutto il quarto ingrediente. Non sarò in grado di creare un nuovo supereroe... ma il risultato sarà comunque importante, e non solo per la scienza di questo fenomeno. Un risultato in ogni caso positivo... non ho mai avuto una sensazione simile prima d'ora. Sono un poco vecchio, ma forse è la stessa che provano i futuri genitori._

_20 giugno, martedì,_

_Esperimento #24, 'Ragazzino Perfetto'._

_10.00: la soluzione iniziale è stata preparata con i primi tre ingredienti. Li ho mescolati accuratamente e ho deciso di bollire il liquido risultante per ottenere una soluzione più uniforme. Secondo i miei calcoli, le quantità sono tali perché venga creato un solo ragazzino._

_15.00: vicolo cieco. La soluzione è pronta, ma al momento non so come proseguire. So che le reazioni chimiche possono avvenire anche in tempi lunghi, da pochi secondi a interi giorni, quindi ho tre possibilità: aspettare che accada qualcosa, aggiungere il quarto ingrediente o chiamare il mio collega. Devo decidere cosa fare, e alla svelta._

_17:00:_

_*pagine bianche*_

* * *

Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio prima che Buttercup e Blossom si accorgessero effettivamente che Bubbles aveva smesso di leggere.

«Bubbles, per quale motivo ti sei fermata?» domandò Blossom.

«Pare che finisca qui,» rispose la sorella, «guarda.» Blossom e Buttercup diedero un'occhiata alle pagine mostrate da Bubbles e si resero conto che in effetti c'era soltanto del bianco dopo l'ultimo riferimento di tempo lasciato dallo scrittore.

Bubbles iniziò a sfogliare le pagine alla ricerca di altre informazioni, mentre Blossom e Buttercup diressero la loro attenzione al ragazzino. Era ancora seduto per terra, ma questa volta la sua faccia era nascosta dietro alle sue ginocchia.

«Ehi,» Buttercup chiamò, «Ehi, puoi sentirmi o no?» ripeté, spazientita dalla apparente mancanza di attenzione. Il ragazzino si alzò, rivelando il suo viso, e ancora una volta le ragazzine notarono i suoi occhi lucidi.

«Cosa c'è ora?» Blossom chiese, «Ti abbiamo già detto che non ti faremo del male se non è necessario. Il diario pare fermarsi nel momento in cui, posso immaginare, tu vieni creato. Perché il Professor Laurentium non ha annotato anche questo?»

Il bambino cercò di asciugarsi gli occhi, ma servì a molto visto che alcune lacrime iniziarono a scorrere sulle sue guance. Con fatica, egli disse, «il Professor Laurentium. Mio padre... è... lui è...»

Fu interrotto dall'urlo di Bubbles.

Blossom e Buttercup si girarono, allarmate, ma non c'era nessun mostro, nessun Mojo Jojo o altro nemico, in realtà proprio niente era nei dintorni di Bubbles, che stava ora in volo stazionario. La bambina era però sorpresa e spaventata, la bocca coperta dalle sue stesse mani.

Il piccolo diario che aveva in mano era stato lasciato cadere sull'asfalto. Blossom e Buttercup non capirono subito cosa fosse successo, ma presto si accorsero che qualcosa non andava nelle pagine del diario, che era rimasto aperto. Un liquido, seccatosi molto tempo prima, era visibile sul bianco. Non era acqua, e neppure caffé. Il colore rosso scuro non lasciava dubbi circa la sua vera identità.

Le Powerpuff Girls si girarono  _lentamente_ verso il ragazzino. I loro visi tradivano la presenza di  _rabbia,_ qualcosa che raramente esse avevano provato _._

«Che  _cosa_ gli hai fatto?» Blossom chiese freddamente.

Il ragazzino si rese subito conto di che cosa stava succedendo e corse ai ripari, «No, non è quello che pensate. Il libro. Dentro c'è...»

«Tu...  _mostro..._ » Buttercup disse, «...hai ucciso il tuo stesso  _creatore?»_

«No!» il ragazzino protestò, stordito dall'accusa, «Non è quello! È stato un incidente! Un incidente!» persa la forza che lo aveva mantenuto tranquillo fino a quel momento, egli ora piangeva mentre si difendeva.

Buttercup scattò verso di lui improvvisamente. La supereroina lo afferò per il collo con una sola mano, ma dimostrando una forza estrema.

Blossom e Bubbles si avvicinarono. Nessuna di loro, neppure Bubbles, dava segni di essere disturbata dall'iniziativa della sorella. Per essere precisi, condividevano la sua espressione.

Il ragazzino stava ora faticando a respirare, ma era ancora in grado di parlare. Invece di provare a scappare, egli insistette e disse, «Il libro! Leggete! Per favore! Non è quello! Non farei mai quello!» Ma le ragazzine erano ormai sorde, accecate dall'ira.

In preda al panico, il bambino gridò parole disperate, pronunciate nella sua lingua madre. Mentre Blossom e Buttercup non reagirono all'evento, Bubbles si fermò e il suo viso passò di scatto dallo sguardo di ghiaccio a uno stupito. Immediatamente essa disse, «Buttercup! Basta!»

Buttercup girò la propria testa, ma non ridusse la presa. «Che cosa stai dicendo? Mi hai per caso appena detto di lasciare andare questo-...»

«Buttercup, Blossom! Basta, per favore!» Bubbles ripeté.

Blossom la guardò torva, ma qualcosa le venne in mente, e la sua espressione cambiò esattamente come era successo per la sorella. Subito essa disse, «Buttercup, lascialo andare, ora!»

«Blossom? Che cosa vi sta succedendo? Questo mostro vi sta controllando?» si girò per rivolgersi al ragazzino e la sua presa si strinse ancora di più, «Che razza di essere sei!? Brutto...» urlò, ma fu fermata da Blossom che, afferatola per la spalla, la costrinse a guardarla negli occhi.

«Buttercup, un secondo! Pensa, che cosa stai per fare?» chiese.

«Che cosa sto per fare? CHE COSA STO PER FARE!?» la ragazzina ruggì in risposta, «STO PER DISTRUGGERE QUESTO...» e non finì la frase. Alla fine, anche lei era giunta alla stessa conclusione a cui le sorelle erano arrivate.

Immediatamente lasciò andare il ragazzino, che volò via a una distanza di sicurezza tossendo, senza tuttavia scappare. «Che cosa... che cosa stavamo per fare?» Buttercup chiese, incredula.

«Non lo so, Buttercup,» Blossom rispose, «Siamo state preda delle nostre stesse emozioni. Penso... quella  _idea,_  da sola è bastata per... non sono neppure sicura di sapere che cosa stesse accadendo nella mia testa... Bubbles,» chiamò, «Come sei riuscita a...»

«Le sue parole, quelle che ha urlato. Erano nella sua lingua,» Bubbles spiegò. «Ha detto... "non loro, ti prego, non lasciare che  _anche loro_ mi odino..."»

Blossom e Buttercup si guardarono, quindi si girarono verso il ragazzino. Buttercup aveva ancora un fare minaccioso nonostante gli eventi, e lo avvisò, «non pensare che ora saremo leggeri con te...»

Il ragazzino ora tremava, i suoi occhi ancora lucidi e leggermente arrossati. Fece segno di sì nervosamente con la testa e iniziò a balbettare nella sua lingua madre. Resosi conto di ciò, passò di nuovo all'inglese, sforzandosi di dare un senso compiuto alla sua frase: «…voglio dire, il-il diario. Prendetelo, per favore! ... Io-io non sono quello che pensate! VI PREGO!»

Bubbles prese da terra il diaro abbandonato e Blossom e Buttercup si misero ai suoi lati. Tutte e tre non erano comunque ancora del tutto convinte e guardavano con diffidenza il ragazzino, che ora si librò verso il basso fino a toccare terra, dove stette in piedi in attesa, fissando l'asfalto.

Bubbles fece del suo meglio per ignorare le macchie di sangue secco disperse sulle ultime pagine. Ella sfogliò le facciate una ad una con gli occhi chiusi, fino a che Blossom non la fermò con una mano. «Qui,» disse, «c'è qualcosa di nuovo scritto. Puoi leggercelo?»

«Ci proverò...» rispose Bubbles. Essa aprì gli occhi e si concentrò unicamente sulle lettere.

* * *

_Per chiunque stia leggendo queste pagine... al cento per cento, sono già morto. Sappiate una cosa sola: Donnie non è responsabile della mia morte. Qualche tipo di roditore si trovava nel laboratorio e ha colpito accidentalmente un campione di Unidentified Y, che cadendo si è fratturato sul bordo della ciotola, causando il rilascio del il liquido nella mistura. C'è stata un'esplosione molto forte, e l'onda d'urto mi ha letteralmente lanciato in aria; sfortunatamente, esattamente verso una delle mie macchine, quella pericolosamente piena di lunghe protuberanze appuntite. Non avrei mai pensato che potesse far ciò, non ho mai lavorato con esplosivi così potenti, ma eccomi qui che scrivo mentre un pezzo di metallo fuoriesce dal mio stomaco. Non penso che sarò ancora in vita quando arriveranno i medici, non penso neppure che possano fare qualcosa nel caso ci riescano, e il bambino...è spaventato. So che lo incolperete tutti. NON fatelo. Donnie è buono, dentro di sè, lo posso sentire... vederlo nei suoi occhi. L'esperimento in un certo senso è stato un successo. Spero che la mia firma sia sufficiente per convincervi della verità dietro queste mie parole._

_*firmato* Prof. Bronislav Laurentium._

* * *

Le ragazzine alzarono gli occhi dal giornale. Bubbles aveva le lacrime agli occhi, Blossom e addirittura Buttercup non erano lontane dal piangere loro stesse. Tutti i loro visi mostravano espressioni estremamente tristi.

Il ragazzino le guardava direttamente negli occhi con le sue grandi iridi gialle. Era vicino a esplodere, a rilasciare tutto il dolore che covava dentro di sè in un colpo solo. Ma in un qualche modo, egli riuscì a contenersi.

Ora infatti Donnie sapeva che le bambine gli credevano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per non lasciar spazio a dubbi, specifico un'altra corrispondenza nome inglese - nome italiano.
> 
> Him = Lui.


	3. Segreti

Per un minuto non ci fu altro che silenzio tra i quattro bambini. Le ragazzine stavano riflettendo su quanto avevano letto nel diario, mentre lo straniero sembrò non aver nulla da dire o aggiungere.

Finalmente, la voce di Blossom ruppe il ghiaccio: «Donnie,» chiamò. Il ragazzino la guardò, in attesa delle sue parole. «Ecco… Noi… ci dispiace. Non avevamo idea di cosa fosse accaduto il giorno della tua nascita. I nostri passati incontri con …persone a te simili non sono stati gradevoli, e non eravamo sicure se fossi anche tu un nemico o meno.»

Donnie fece cenno di sì col capo. Nel mentre, Buttercup si avvicinò alla sorella e le sussurrò nell'orecchio: «Blossom, sei sicura? Voglio dire, anche io credo in ciò che abbiamo letto in quel diario, però-»

«Sì, Buttercup, capisco i tuoi dubbi. Neppure io so cosa pensare ora come ora…»

«Blossom, Buttercup,» esordì Bubbles, «e se lo portassimo dal professore? Può confermare parte della sua storia e dirci se è effettivamente possibile… che qualcuno come lui esista.»

«Buona idea, Bubbles,» Blossom fu subito d'accordo. Si girò verso Donnie, e alla sua domanda: "Ci seguiresti fino a casa nostra?" il ragazzino rispose immediatamente "sì". Bubbles provò a sorridere, ma la sua espressione non ebbe effetti visibili sull'umore del bambino.

«Allora muoviamoci,» la leader concluse prima che tutti e 4 volassero via. Il ragazzino non provò neppure a volare assieme alle ragazzine, ma continuò a tenersi a debita distanza per tutto il viaggio. Le ragazzine comunque non ebbero la forza di iniziare una conservazione, così non una parola fu pronunciata finché non arrivarono a casa. Per i cittadini ancora in giro per la città, fu alquanto sorprendente vedere quattro nastri colorati correre nel cielo invece dei soliti tre.

Il Professor Utonium era occupato nel tentativo di riparare la sua ultima invenzione quando il campanello suonò. Fermato il suo lavoro, si recò al piano superiore sapendo già che le ragazzine non erano ancora tornate.

Aprì la porta, ritrovandosi subito le sue figlie davanti. «Oh, salve ragazze! Come è andata la giornata di lotta al-» e in quel momento notò la presenza di un quarto membro nel gruppo.

Il povero scienziato fece un improvviso passo indietro, balbettando, «Che cosa diavolo…!» Per calmarsi dovette fermarsi e fare un lungo respiro.

«Ragazze, mi avete spaventato. Potreste per cortesia dirmi chi è  _lui?»_  chiese, indicando Donnie.

«Il suo nome è Donnie,» Bubbles rispose, «e pare essere un ragazzino dotato di superpoteri proprio come noi…»

«…e i Rowdyruff Boys,» aggiunse Buttercup.

Blossom andò subito al punto, «Non sappiamo se egli sia, ecco… buono o meno. Ci ha raccontato la sua storia e come è nato. Professore, ti ricordi di un certo scienziato chiamato Bronislav Laurentium? Dovreste aver parlato al telefono tempo fa.»

Il Professore era chiaramente sorpreso, tanto quanto lo erano state le bambine al loro primo incontro col ragazzino. Passarono alcuni secondi prima che si rese conto di essere stato interrogato, e cercò di ricordare se avesse già sentito il nome.

«Sì!» disse alla fine improvvisamente, «Non mi ricordo molto di lui, parlammo molti mesi fa, ma ricordo che fosse Europeo e…» si ritrovò con una nuova idea in mente, «…vorreste dire che lui…?»

«Sì, almeno, così è scritto qui,» disse Bubbles, confermando i sospetti del suo creatore. Gli mostrò il piccolo libro e glielo porse: il Professore aprì subito il diario e iniziò a sfogliare le pagine. «Sono riuscito a tradurlo e leggerlo per Blossom e Buttercup.»

«In tal caso non voglio chiederti di farlo di nuovo, Bubbles,» disse il Professore, «userò il mio computer nel laboratorio per tradurlo più tardi.» Detto ciò, egli chiuse il libro e lo nascose dentro il camice.

«Tuttavia voglio comunque saperne di più su di te, Donnie,» continuò, «Puoi capirmi?» Alla risposta affermativa del bambino con un semplice cenno, Blossom batté lo scienziato sul tempo: «Professore, prima di parlare con Donnie… dobbiamo dirti una cosa al riguardo di Donnie. In privato.»

Anche se il Professore era decisamente sorpreso dalla richiesta di Blossom, egli aveva notato la sua espressione seria e quella delle sue sorelle. Era chiaro che fosse qualcosa di importante: «Va bene, andiamo nel laboratorio allora. Dovremmo comunque…»

«Starò io con lui, Professore,» Bubbles disse, capendo in anticipo il problema. Blossom e Buttercup le diedero uno sguardo, non si aspettavano iniziative da parte sua, ma ella continuò, «non preoccupatevi, parlate col Professore e mettetelo al corrente di tutto. Lo terrò d'occhio io.»

Non convinta del tutto, Blossom si costrinse a dire «e sia,» prima di seguire la sorella e il Professore nel laboratorio. Essi chiusero la porta dietro di loro, lasciando Bubbles e Donnie soli.

«Professore… non devi chiedere notizie del Professor Laurentium riguardo a Donnie. Okay?» Buttercup disse subito.

«Um… certo, ma per quale motivo?» chiese. Buttercup fece un sospiro prima di rispondere, «Ecco, lui… non c'è più.»

Questa notizia prese di sorpresa il Professore. Blossom gli raccontò un riassunto della storia della creazione di Donnie e degli eventi accaduti quel giorno. Inizialmente stupito dall'idea scientificamente parlando, il Professore rimase colpito dalla storia tanto quanto le sue figlie.

«Che triste destino…» commentò, «Povero ragazzino, non c'era forse modo peggiore per venire al mondo.»

Dopo alcuni secondi di silenzio, Buttercup cambiò argomento, «Professore, ecco… È possibile creare un bambino, un  _maschio,_  dalla ricetta per la  _ragazzina_ perfetta?»

Lo scienziato ci pensò un momento prima di rispondere, «Non ho mai considerato questa possibilità, a dire il vero, anche perché abbiamo già visto altri esempi di creazione di super-ragazzini come ben sapete; tuttavia non c'è in effetti una regola che affermi la specificità di genere della ricetta della ragazzina perfetta. Immagino che il mio collega d'oltreoceano abbia fatto una teoria e provato a verificarla lui stesso. Ad essere onesto quando ho creato voi non ero sicuro neppure io di cosa aspettarmi, avevo solo in mente l'idea del risultato finale, e alla fine è andata comunque diversamente dal piano iniziale.»

Il Professore attese qualche secondo e non vedendo ulteriori domande o interventi, disse, «se non avete altro da condividere, vi suggerisco di andare di sopra e parlare con Donnie. È giusto in ogni caso che lo conosciate meglio e vi accertiate che non abbia cattive intenzioni.»

Non trovando nulla da obbiettare, Blossom e Buttercup lasciarono il sotterraneo per andare nel salone al piano superiore, mentre il Professore rimase dov'era, riflettendo sulla situazione.

Trovarono Bubbles e Donnie mentre parlavano tra loro nella lingua madre di quest'ultimo. Pareva esser meno triste di prima.

Anche le due nuove arrivate alla fine si sedettero e iniziarono a parlare.

«Dunque, Donnie… che cosa hai fatto negli scorsi mesi?» Blossom chiese.

Il ragazzino spese due secondi per pensare alle parole giuste, in modo da non tediare oltre Bubbles con il bisogno di tradurre le sue parole. «Dopo… l'incidente, c'è stata un po' di attenzione su di me, ma questa è durata poco. Mi portarono in un, uuh…» gli mancava la parola giusta, quindi la disse nella propria lingua per permettere a Bubbles di tradurla: 'orfanotrofio'.

«Là sono stato per qualche tempo. Dopo i primi giorni, ero abituato e aveva iniziato a piacermi, avevo anche qualche amico. Dopo…» Donnie fermò il proprio discorso.

«Dopo?» Buttercup incalzò.

«Io… per favore, possiamo parlarne più tardi?» disse Donnie, qualche goccia di sudore era stranamente apparsa sulla sua faccia.

«Per quale motivo-…» iniziò a lamentarsi Buttercup, ma Bubbles la interruppe: «Non preoccuparti, Donnie. Potrai raccontarci la cosa in un secondo momento. La ragazzina bruna brontolò qualcosa sottovoce ma non continuò oltre le sue proteste.

Blossom fece una nuova domanda, «E per quale motivo sei venuto qui, a Townsville?»

«Sapevo di voi grazie al diario. Era l'unica cosa che mi era rimasta dopo che ero rimasto solo… senza il mio creatore, e sono riuscito col tempo a leggerlo con un po' di… di…»

«Fatica?»

«Sì, sì. Volevo sapere di più su di voi. Eravate come… un esempio, per me. Vivevo con le vostre immagini in testa, volevo essere come le Powerpuff Girls. Ma non potevo. Sono venuto per… incontrarvi. Cercare aiuto, e… io… io non so, non so come dire…»

«Ma per quale motivo non potevi 'essere come noi'?» Bubbles chiese. Ricordando la sua esperienza nei suoi primi giorni di vita, fece un'ipotesi, «Sei stato per caso… respinto dagli abitanti di Ultrapolis?»

Dopo qualche secondo di attesa Donnie rispose, «Sì, penso di sì…»

Blossom considerò le sue parole. "È stato portato in un orfanotrofio, dunque sicuramente non è stato accusato di essere responsabile dell'incidente accaduto al suo creatore. Se fosse stato famoso anche solo per un breve periodo, la gente avrebbe comunque dovuto accoglierlo come un supereroe. Non ha senso… per quale motivo sarebbe stato rifiutato?"

Prima che potesse fare ulteriori domande, la porta del laboratorio si aprì. Il Professore si sporse dal bordo dell'architrave, dicendo, «Donnie, vuoi stare con noi per cena? È sempre buona cosa parlare con lo stomaco pieno. E non preoccuparti per il costo, sei nostro ospite.»

Donnie ci pensò un poco, quindi disse, «uuhh... okay…» Non si aspettava quel tipo di offerta, e finì col sorridere. Tutte e tre le ragazzine notarono quel cambio di espressione: era la prima volta in assoluto che lo vedevano sorridere.

Mentre il Professore preparava da mangiare in cucina, i quattro ragazzini aspettavano sulle sedie. Nonostante il suo parere contrario, Buttercup fu costretta dalle sorelle ad andare di sopra a farsi una doccia, essendo ancora insudiciata a causa degli eventi del pomeriggio. Quanto ritornò, trovò che Blossom e Bubbles avevano deciso di parlare questa volta di loro stesse al nuovo arrivato, un po' anche perché non volevano per il momento ricordargli del suo passato.

Le storie che le ragazzine iniziarono a raccontare lasciarono spesso Donnie senza fiato. Gli parlarono della loro nascita, del loro modo di vivere e delle loro avventure. Donnie era colpito dal numero di nemici che le bambine avevano dovuto affrontare, e soprattutto era sorpreso dal fatto che erano effettivamente riuscite a sconfiggerli tutti.

«Il vostro peggior nemico è una scimmia?» Donnie chiese, incredulo.

«Non sottovalutarlo, Donnie,» Blossom disse, «Mojo è malvagio e può spesso rappresentare una minaccia reale!»

«Non ha mai perso il desiderio di conquistare il mondo. È talmente tanto cattivo che dobbiamo occuparci di lui almeno una volta a settimana!» Bubbles continuò.

«Esatto, ma ovviamente riusciamo sempre a dargli una bella lezione,» Buttercup concluse sorridendo.

«Non… non ho parole. Siete… incredibili,» Donnie disse, sbalordito.

Le ragazze erano contente di parlare con lui della loro vita. Egli era decisamente interessato e ascoltò con attenzione fino a quando il Professore non annunciò che la cena era pronta. Aveva preparato per tutti loro cinque piatti a base di patatine fritte, vista che piacque non poco alle bambine.

Poco prima che iniziassero, però, qualcosa accadde a Donnie. Era sul punto di prendere la sua posata in mano quando portò improvvisamente le mani al petto, come se sentisse dolore. Bubbles fu la prima a notare questo e subito chiese con preoccupazione, «Ehi, cosa succede? Stai bene?»

«Sì!» rispose subito il ragazzino, «Io… Io devo…. Devo andare un attimo in bagno. Dove lo trovo?»

«Nessun problema, ti accompagno io!» Bubbles disse gentilmente. Ella e Donnie lasciarono il tavolo mentre le altre due sorelle continuarono a mangiare. Lo guidò nella casa e al piano superiore fino ad indicare la porta del bagno; «Ecco qui il-…»

«Grazie!» Donnie tagliò corto prima di fiondarsi nel bagno e chiudere la porta dietro di lui in un attimo.

"Oh! Eheh, pare proprio che non abbia avuto la possibilità di usare il bagno per un po'," rise la piccola tra sé e sé. Stava già per tornare nella cucina quando udì delle voci provenire dal bagno stesso.

Non riuscendo a controllare la propria curiosità, ella si avvicinò alla porta e pose un orecchio sulla sua superficie. Non era necessario in realtà visto il suo udito potenziato, ma lo fece comunque per abitudine.

Era Donnie a parlare, ma all'inizio Bubbles non capì con chi stesse parlando… finché non si accorse del fatto che egli era solo nella stanza.

«[Vattene! Lasciami in pace, non ti lascerò vincere questa volta!]» Donnie parlava nella sua lingua madre con voce rotta.

Improvvisamente, egli cambiò tono e disse molto più tranquillamente e in inglese, «Oh, per favore, Donnie! Non stai capendo quali sono le mie reali intenzioni. Faccio solo ciò che è meglio per te, amico mio!»

«[Non sei mio amico! Non lo sei mai stato!]» Donnie rispose, di nuovo nella sua lingua. Questo tono mancava della tranquillità dell'altro e suggeriva spavento.

«Veramente? Pare che dovrò mostrarti ancora un po' delle mie capacità…» disse col secondo tono.

«[No! Ti prego, basta, lasciami solo… non ti aiuterò di nuo-…]» le parole smisero di essere pronunciate. Bubbles si mosse dalla porta, sorpresa, e subito ella udì un urlo provenire dall'altro lato. Quindi, la porta tremò e la bambina udì il rumore di cemento sfondato e il caratteristico fruscio del volo di un puff.

Bubbles aprì la porta di scatto e si ritrovò in una nuvola di polvere, in piedi nel pavimento di metà del bagno. L'altra metà era andata distrutta, e il muro che separava lo stanzino dall'esterno non esisteva più. Era ancora visibile la linea di luce gialla all'orizzonte, in movimento verso lo skyline di Townsville.

Chiaramente questo evento non fu ignorato dagli altri abitanti della casa. Blossom e Buttercup erano già ai lati della loro sorella, e pochi secondi dopo anche il Professore arrivò trafelato. Tutti e tre sorpresi tanto quanto Bubbles.

«Qualcuno potrebbe per cortesia dirmi cosa diavolo è successo?!» Buttercup esclamò.

«Non c'è tempo, Buttercup,» Blossom rispose, «Temo che qualcosa di brutto sia accaduto. Dobbiamo raggiungerlo ora!»

Buttercup rimase in silenzio non avendo nulla in contrario, e anche Bubbles fece un cenno affermativo con la testa, mentre pensava alle parole che aveva ascoltato poco prima.

Partirono immediatamente in volo, lasciando il Professore a causa mentre faceva il conto dei danni. Mentre erano in volo, egli lanciò un avvertimento alle sue bambine: «Fate attenzione, ragazze!»

* * *

Le Powerpuff Girls entrarono nel centro città di Townsville per la seconda volta quel giorno: si stava già facendo sera. Bubbles conduceva le sorelle, in quanto l'unica ad aver visto Donnie in fuga e quindi con un'idea della direzione che aveva preso.

Tuttavia il ragazzino aveva già fatto perdere le proprie tracce. Le tre si mossero lungo le strade fino a raggiungere il Municipio, l'edificio più importante della città. Anche in quella zona, però, non c'erano indizi che lasciavano intendere la presenza di Donnie. La sera era ancora agli inizi e per questo c'erano ancora molte persone in giro per le strade.

«Cosa non va in lui, ora?» Buttercup brontolò, «Per quale motivo se l'è svignata di colpo?»

«Non lo so, Buttercup, lo ho sentito parlare ma il suo discorso non aveva molto senso, pareva che parlasse con-…» Bubbles disse, ma fermò il proprio parlare quando Blossom volò via senza preavviso.

La guardarono entrambe dirigersi verso… un bus pubblico che era appoggiato esattamente sul bordo del tetto di un grattacielo, pericolosamente in bilico!

I passeggeri stavano tutti urlando in preda al panico, ma Blossom era già lì. La supereroina sollevò il bus dalla sua pericolosa postazione con poca fatica e lo appoggiò sulla propria testa.

Bubbles e Buttercup si guardarono intorno e capirono che, in realtà, tutt'intorno a loro nella piazza del Municipio c'erano situazioni simili, che andavano da mezzi pubblici in pericolo alle singole persone. Sul momento non avevano notato queste cose a causa dell'oscurità del tramonto.

In seguito, una forte luce apparve nella distanza, e l'onda cinetica di un'esplosione attraversò la piazza assieme al rumore.

«Santo cielo… cosa è successo?» Bubbles disse, scioccata.

Pensando velocemente, Blossom urlò, «Bubbles, Buttercup! Andate a controllare il luogo dell'esplosione e che cosa,  _o chi,_ la ha causata! Vi raggiungerò appena posso, ora andate!»

Detto ciò la ragazzina si diresse verso l'asfalto stradale per posare il proprio carico, con l'intenzione per partire subito al soccorso di un tram incastrato proprio sopra alla cupola del Municipio.

Le Puff blu e verde si mossero immediatamente verso la locazione dell'esplosione. "Spero che Blossom riesca a occuparsi di tutti velocemente," pensò Bubbles, "ho un brutto presentimento…"

In un minuto furono sul posto. Apparentemente una stazione di servizio era saltata in aria. Cittadini urlanti correvano ovunque nel tentativo di scappare, e il fuoco era riuscito a raggiungere anche alcuni degli edifici vicini, danneggiandoli.

La scena era completata dalla presenza di un ragazzino, la causa del disastro, fermo in aria sopra le rovine. Le stava fissando e per questo quando le ragazzine arrivarono poterono inizialmente vedere solo la sua schiena, tuttavia i suoi vestiti e il colore dei capelli lasciavano poco spazio ai dubbi.

«Donnie!» Bubbles chiamò, «Donnie, che cosa  _hai fatto?!»_

Donnie si voltò di scatto per affrontarle. Qualcosa era cambiato in lui: i suoi occhi erano divenuti rosso sangue, e le sue iridi non erano più gialle, bensì rosse. I suoi capelli avevano cambiato forma allo stesso modo, e ora erano più scuri e appuntiti invece di essere lisci. La sua faccia era contorta in una smorfia di furia e rabbia.

"Oh, no…" Bubbles pensò, "cosa ti è successo, Donnie?"

«Questo è troppo!» Buttercup tuonò, «Questa volta non te la caverai con un semplice bernoccolo in testa!»

«Buttercup, aspetta!» Bubbles disse, ma la sorella era già in modalità battaglia e non la udì. Ella scattò in avanti, dirigendosi contro Donnie.

Poco prima che la bambina bruna lo raggiungesse, Donnie la evitò muovendosi lateralmente. Buttercup però si attendeva una mossa simile grazie alla sua esperienza con i Rowdyruff Boys, e aveva già preparato un pugno che avrebbe colpito il ragazzino in pieno petto.

Tuttavia, Donnie non cercò di allontanarsi ulteriormente. Egli invece afferrò il braccio di Buttercup prima che il colpo potesse andare a segno, bloccando il pugno. Presa di sorpresa, Buttercup rimase ferma per un momento e Donnie si avvantaggiò subito della sua indecisione. Egli iniziò a ruotarla intorno a sé usando il braccio come l'elastico di una frombola, quindi la lanciò via verso un muro vicino che Buttercup non riuscì ad evitare a causa della sua quantità di moto. L'impatto coi mattoni fu decisamente violento.

«Buttercup!» Bubbles urlò. La ragazzina decise di attaccare Donnie con l'obbiettivo di distrarlo e dare a Buttercup qualche minuto per riprendersi. La sua tattica si rilevò diversa da quella della sorella: Bubbles volò a debita distanza dal puff europeo, e iniziò a bersagliarlo con i raggi laser oculari.

La prima serie di getti fu evitata da Donnie, ma in un momento successivo il ragazzino si fermò di colpo e così rimase anche quando Bubbles sparò un nuovo colpo verso di lui. La ragazzina non capiva per quale motivo si fosse fermato.

Egli pose le proprie mani di fronte a sé e iniziò a muoverle velocemente, in alto e in basso e in modo ripetuto. Quando il laser lo raggiunse, esso non lo colpì, perché si fermò pochi centimetri di fronte a lui, apparentemente fermato da un muro invisibile. Nell'impatto il raggio causò una piccola esplosione, ma il ragazzino rimase comunque illeso.

Invece di attendere per la prossima mossa della Powerpuff Girl, Donnie passò all'attacco e la caricò direttamente, pugni in avanti. La bambina lo attese e schivò l'attacco facilmente, scattando via. Si aspettava che egli facesse una sterzata improvvisa esattamente come Buttercup aveva tentato di fare poco prima per cercare di disorientarla o anticipare i suoi movimenti, ma Donnie non fece nulla di tutto questo e proseguì il proprio volo in linea retta. Così, Bubbles volò subito all'inseguimento nella speranza di poterlo sorprendere da dietro.

Stava già per caricare una nuova serie di raggi nei propri occhi quando Donnie arrestò di colpo il proprio volo e alzò un ginocchio, con la chiara intenzione di ricevere Bubbles con un calcio. Così, ella cambiò strategia e alzò i pugni.

Pugno e calcio si scontrarono l'uno contro l'alto a una velocità tale da emettere un'onda sonica che provocò la rottura di non poche finestre e lo scotimento di diversi edifici vicini. Quindi, i due passarono al corpo a corpo. Donnie tentò più volte di bloccare gli attacchi di Bubbles afferrando uno dei suoi arti, ma la bambina era svelta e non lasciò che il ragazzino la toccasse.

«Donnie, che cosa stai facendo? Perché stai comba-» Bubbles disse prima di essere interrotta da un pugno. Lo schivò di poco prima di contrattaccare con un pugno ella stessa, ma anche questo attacco venne parato. Così, continuarono a combattere per un minuto, senza che nessuno dei due prevalesse sull'altro.

Un urlo di guerra distrasse i due combattenti: Buttercup, dopo essersi ripresa dal precedente impatto con la calce, volò direttamente verso Donnie. La mossa successiva del ragazzino fu sorprendente: egli lasciò Bubbles e scattò direttamente verso la combattiva sorella. Prima di raggiungerla, però, riutilizzò la tecnica vista in precedenza, movendo le mani davanti a sé. Solo una leggera vibrazione nell'aria tradiva la presenza di un  _campo di forza._

Buttercup era troppo infuriata per notarlo. Così, essa sbatté contro il campo e la quantità di moto la costrinse a contorcersi sulla sua superficie, facendola urlare di dolore.

Bubbles, preoccupata, lanciò una nuova coppia di raggi laser a Donnie per catturare la sua attenzione. Donnie volò verso l'alto e Bubbles capì troppo tardi il proprio errore. Rimossa la presenza del suo bersaglio originario, il paio di laser proseguì verso il campo di forza oramai dissolto e colpì Buttercup in testa. La Powerpuff Girl verde fu lanciata via e, svenuta, cadde verso il suolo.

"No! Buttercup! Che cosa ho fatto?!"Bubbles si portò le mani alla bocca, impaurita e preoccupata per la sorella. Si girò verso Donnie e urlò, «Donnie! Basta! Che cosa ti salta in testa?! Per favore, ferma tutto questo! Dov'è il ragazzino che ho conosciuto poche ore-»

«CHIUDI QUELLA BOCCA!» Donnie gridò prima di scattare di nuovo verso di lei. Troppo veloce per scappare, Bubbles fu costretta a combattere di nuovo con lui. Questa volta per lei fu difficile resistere alla sua furia, quasi che egli fosse divenuto più forte e veloce. Dopo pochi secondi, Bubbles commise un errore e un suo pugno colpì l'aria. Donnie la prese per il braccio istantaneamente e la tirò verso di sé prima di darle una ginocchiata nello stomaco, lasciandola senza respiro. Quindi alzò la gamba e lasciò cadere un calcio sulla sua testa, colpendola duramente e lanciandola verso il terreno, dove la bambina atterrò con un schianto. Nonostante tutto questo, Bubbles riuscì a mantenere aperti gli occhi e a non perdere coscienza.

Ella osservò Donnie avvicinarsi, il fuoco negli occhi, un pugno pronto a dare il colpo di grazia. Bubbles era spaventata, ma la sua faccia intimorita non ebbe effetti sul ragazzino. Poco prima che egli potesse colpirla, un raggio rosso lo investì in pieno, lanciandolo via.

Bubbles tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando davanti a lei apparve il viso preoccupato di Blossom. Mentre aiutava la sorella a tirarsi in piedi, la bambina si scusò: «Bubbles, mi dispiace, ma c'erano troppe persone in pericolo nella piazza e non sono riuscita ad essere più veloce… stai bene?»

«Sì, tutto bene…» Bubbles rispose, anche se il dolore nello stomaco era in effetti fastidioso, senza contare il mal di testa. Donnie era forte quanto loro, su questo esse non avevano più dubbi.

Alla fine anche Buttercup si ricongiunse con loro. Bubbles era dispiaciuta per l'errore precedente, «Buttercup, scusami! Non sapevo che-…»

«Ne parleremo in un altro momento, Bubbles,» tagliò corto Buttercup, i suoi occhi ancora fissi su Donnie, «Ora ci dobbiamo occupare del nostro  _"amico" …»_

Avendo già recuperato dal colpo infertogli da Blossom, egli si preparava a lanciarsi in una nuova offensiva. «Preparatevi, ragazze, sta arrivando!» Blossom ordinò quando notò le manovre del loro nemico.

Ma Donnie non attaccò le ragazze. Improvvisamente, egli cadde sulle proprie ginocchia e cinse il proprio collo, come se qualcosa o qualcuno lo stesse strozzando. Gridò prima di mettersi a tossire.

«Cosa… che cosa gli sta succedendo?» Blossom disse, attonita. Donnie tossì di nuovo, quindi alzò il viso. I suoi occhi avevano riacquistato il loro normale colore giallo, e lo stesso si poteva dire dei suoi capelli, seppur un poco arruffati dalla commozione di poco prima.

Quanto il bambino riconobbe le ragazze, lacrime iniziarono a scorrere dai suoi occhi. «No…» disse, prima di iniziare a balbettare in un miscuglio di inglese e lingua straniera, «Non volevo… non era… ragazze… [Mio dio, non di nuovo! No, non adesso, non è accaduto sul serio…]»

Alla fine, lanciò un urlo assordante, un grido di tristezza e paura allo stesso tempo, e continuò a urlare tra i singhiozzi anche quando volò via, lontano dalle ragazze e dal luogo della lotta, senza una destinazione precisa.

Le ragazze rimasero dov'erano con la bocca aperta, troppo sorprese anche solo per pensare a cosa fare. La prima a scuotere il capo e ricomporsi fu Buttercup, che si limitò a commentare, «Maledizione! Avremmo dovuto seguirlo! Chi sa che intenzioni ha ora…»

Le sorelle non risposero, e Buttercup si accorse che le due erano ancora imbambolate, quindi le prese per le spalle e le scosse un poco, «Ehi, Blossom, Bubbles, ci siete? C'è un tizio che è in grado di distruggere la città intera che dobbiamo trovare!»

«Ma, Buttercup-…» Bubbles iniziò a dire, ma la sorella la interruppe prima, «Ascolta, Bubbles, so cosa stai pensando ora, ma finché rimarrà libero lui sarà un pericolo per tutti. Cosa potrebbe succedere se si…  _arrabbiasse_ di nuovo in quel modo?»

«Buttercup ha ragione, Bubbles,» Blossom disse, «Dobbiamo perlomeno trovarlo e renderlo innocuo, quindi potremo pensare a cosa fare.»

Bubbles sapeva che le sue sorelle non avevano tuti i torti. Le passò in mente l'immagine vista pochi momenti prima, con lui in piedi davanti a lei pronto a finirla senza battere ciglio. Era ormai certa che non fosse lo stesso Donnie che avevano incontrato quella mattina a fare tutto questo, ma nonostante ciò la ragazzina non poté non tremare al pensiero di cosa sarebbe accaduto nel caso Blossom non fosse venuta a fermarlo. Alla fine fece cenno di sì con la testa.

Così, le Powerpuff Girls volarono sopra a Townsville, alla ricerca del loro nuovo nemico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho cercato di rendere il modo di parlare di Donnie volutamente non corretto per cercare di mostrare la sua scarsa abilità con la lingua di Blossom, Bubbles e Buttercup. Anche se, considerate le mie scarse abilità di scrittore italiano, forse la cosa non si è neppure notata :/.


	4. Solo

Donnie era solo nella foresta vicino a Townsville. Sedeva dietro a un albero, riposando la schiena sul tronco della pianta. Egli fissava il terreno nel tentativo di distrarsi con esiti discutibili: il ragazzino non aveva ancora smesso di piangere.

Per lui era stato facile evitare le Powerpuff Girls e addentrarsi nella foresta senza farsi notare. Dopotutto, aveva trascorso i suoi pochi mesi di vita in una fuga ininterrotta. Era accaduto la prima volta quando si trovava ancora all'orfanotrofio… e in seguito, aveva continuato ad accadere con regolarità, trasformando il supereroe che suo padre aveva pensato di aver creato in una macchina di distruzione senza pietà. Impossibile trovare alcun tipo di aiuto… per tutti, egli era un mostro, in Ultrapolis così come nel resto d'Europa.

Per questo motivo era venuto a Townsville. Aveva sperato che le ragazzine e il Professor Utonium potessero trovare una cura o comunque una soluzione, per togliere la 'malattia' dal suo corpo. Eppure, lui non aveva chiesto aiuto subito per paura, e prima che potesse avvisarli la furia aveva di nuovo preso possesso di lui.

Donnie detestava sé stesso. Era sicuro che le ragazze lo considerassero ora un nemico, un essere spregevole da eliminare il prima possibile. Non poteva biasimarle – era il loro scopo nella vita: proteggere la città. No… lui incolpava sé stesso, per essere stato così  _stupido._  Se solo le avesse informate, forse avrebbero potuto perlomeno essere al corrente della sua situazione reale… ma non lo aveva fatto.

Ogni volta che Donnie riusciva a riprender il controllo di sé, nella sua mente tutto quello che aveva fatto mentre era in preda alla rabbia era chiaro. Poter ricordare tutto era una tortura, e questo era vero anche in quel momento. Ricordava il combattimento con le Powerpuff Girls, ricordava di aver usato tecniche che non sapeva nemmeno di conoscere. Ricordava anche come si era fermato davanti a una Bubbles indifesa, pronto a colpirla.  _Sapeva_ che cosa avrebbe fatto se non fosse stato per l'arrivo di Blossom.

Nuove lacrime scesero lungo la sua faccia quando questo pensiero ritornò in lui.

Non sapeva cosa fare... eccetto che piangere. Tuttavia c'era qualcuno nelle vicinanze, qualcuno che non era contento della presenza del bambino.

Donnie udì rumori di cespugli attraversati, e quando alzò il capo si ritrovò davanti un essere bestiale.

Le Powerpuff Girls gli avevano già descritto l'aspetto Fuzzy Lumpkins in precedenza mentre era a casa loro, ma la loro era stata un'immagine sommaria Donnie non aveva ben chiaro come riconoscere il montanaro. Non avrebbe comunque avuto tempo farlo: Fuzzy era incredibilmente arrabbiato. Non poteva tollerare la presenza di tale ragazzino nel suo territorio, e la sua somiglianza con le Powerpuff Girls, sue nemiche, non aiutava. Il fatto poi che portasse vestiti molto simili ai Rowdyruff Boys, responsabili di essersi impossessati della sua casa in passato, fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

«MOCCIOSO!» urlò in collera, «FUORI DALLA MIA PROPIETÀ, ORA!»

Sguainò il suo fucile e tentò di sparare in faccia al ragazzino. Ma prima che potesse puntare, Donnie era già partito in volo. Fuzzy persistette comunque e premette il grilletto diverse volte cercando di colpire il fuggitivo, anche quando sparì dietro gli alberi. «E NON TORNARE!»

Il comportamento di Fuzzy non era sorprendente, ma Donnie vide di più dietro l'atteggiamento del solitario lumpkin. "Questo è solo l'ultimo di una lunga serie di persone che mi detestano…" pensò mentre si allontanava sempre di più dal territorio del montanaro. Lacrime stavano cadendo dalla sua guancia, finendo per attraversare la scia gialla che il ragazzino si lasciava dietro. "Per favore, vi scongiuro, ditemi per quale motivo mi merito tutto questo! Perché? PERCHÉ!?"

* * *

Il campanello suonò a casa Utonium. Era piuttosto tardi e il Professore stava iniziando a preoccuparsi. Quando udì lo scampanellio, stava considerando la possibilità di andare a controllare di persona come stessero le sue bambine. Si mosse velocemente per andare ad accogliere quelle che dava per scontato essere le Powerpuff Girls, ipotesi che venne confermata poco dopo.

Il Professore si ritrovò davanti Blossom, Bubbles e Buttercup, tutte e tre tristi in viso. Avevano speso le due ore precedenti controllando ogni angolo della città senza trovare alcun segno del ragazzino. Senza il benché minimo indizio, il fuggitivo pareva essere svanito nel nulla.

«Ragazze, per fortuna siete arrivate! Ci avete messo più tempo di quanto pensassi. Che cosa è accaduto?» il Professore chiese.

Gli riassunsero velocemente gli eventi recenti. Il 'cambio' avvenuto in Donnie, che cosa aveva fatto in città e il combattimento contro di lui. Il Professore, inizialmente, faticò a credere al loro racconto.

«Sono veramente… sorpreso. Non avrei mai pensato che Donnie fosse in grado di fare qualcosa del genere.»

«Lo siamo anche noi, Professore,» Bubbles disse. «Pensi che fosse realmente lui? Che abbia volontariamente fatto tutto quello che ha fatto?»

«Mi dispiace Bubbles, ma non posso darti una risposta sicura. Ci sono molte spiegazioni possibili per questa… follia improvvisa, da un'esplosione di rabbia incontrollata alla… malattia mentale.»

Le ragazze ebbero un fremito all'ipotesi ma il Professore proseguì il proprio discorso senza attendere un loro commento: «In ogni caso, le mie scoperte recenti potrebbero aiutarci a trovare una soluzione a questa situazione. Seguitemi, ragazze, devo mostrarvi una cosa.»

Si diresse subito verso il laboratorio e le ragazzine lo seguirono con riluttanza, visto che pensavano fosse una perdita di tempo. Quale genere di scoperta poteva essere così importante?

Nel laboratorio, il Professore si era già accomodato su uno sgabello di fronte a uno dei tavoli da lavoro e preparava qualcosa davanti a lui. Prima che le bambine potessero librarsi sopra di lui per spiare il suo lavoro, lui si fece da parte per mostragli l'oggetto che stava controllando.

Blossom si grattò gli occhi, incredula, mentre Bubbles e Buttercup si limitarono a rimanere con la bocca aperta.

Sul tavolo si trovava una beuta di medie dimensioni che conteneva un liquido rosso e di color arancione. Un piccolo foglio attaccato sul vetro esterno del contenitore non lasciava dubbi sul suo contenuto.

_Unidentified Y._

«Ci stai prendendo in giro…» Buttercup disse, restia a credere ai propri occhi, «Professore, se questo è vero, perché non ci hai…»

«Non ne ero certo, Buttercup,» il Professore disse, predicendo le sue parole. «Non ero certo di essere ancora in possesso di questo campione, e per questo mentre eravate via mi sono messo alla sua ricerca finché non sono riuscito a trovarlo. Nello stesso posto ho trovato anche alcune note al riguardo che ho scritto ai tempi che mi hanno aiutato a rinfrescarmi la memoria.»

«Questa sostanza è un mistero per la scienza moderna, proprio come il nostro Chemical X. Anni fa, si decise di inviare diversi campioni a vari scienziati sparsi per il mondo, ma i colleghi Europei furono in genere preferiti per la storia dietro all'Unidentified. La sostanza era stata trovata nel 1947 in un laboratorio di ricerca tedesco, abbandonato alla fine della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, e da quel momento i governi Europei avevano cercato di scoprire la sua natura e i suoi possibili usi senza molti risultati. Alla fine, il lavoro sull'Unidentified fu messo da parte quando gli sforzi dei vari stati si concentrarono sulla Guerra Fredda.»

«Sei anni fa, tuttavia, c'è stato un nuovo progetto in Europa, avviato da diversi scienziati che volevano risolvere il mistero dell'Unidentified Y una volta per tutte. Aiutati economicamente dai vari governi, questa squadra inviò diversi campioni della sostanza a diversi scienziati in molti paesi nella speranza che qualcuno potesse scoprire qualcosa di nuovo. Anche io sono stato scelto, in virtù della mia reputazione e soprattutto per le mie esperienze passate col Chemical X: anche se non avevo raggiunto ancora risultati soddisfacenti al tempo, i miei colleghi pensavano che con i miei trascorsi potessi comunque aiutarli. Ho lavorato sull'Unidentified per un mese e alla fine, non essendo riuscito ad ottenere risultati soddisfacenti, abbandonai del tutto il progetto a favore di altre ricerche e il lavoro sul Chemical X stesso.»

Mentre il Professore raccontava, le ragazzine stavano esaminando la beuta. "Così questo liquido ha avuto un ruolo nella nascita di Donnie, Blossom pensò, ma se questo è vero, ci sono altre sostanze simili al Chemical X e all'Unidentified Y? Non sono sicura di voler conoscere la risposta a questa domanda…"

«Professore…» Buttercup chiamò.

«Sì, Buttercup?»

«Stavo pensando… se questa roba è simile al Chemical X, esso è anche in grado di dare superpoteri? Magari diversi dai nostri?»

«Se me lo chiedessi, non saprei neppure dirti da dove esattamente siano saltati fuori i  _vostri_ superpoteri… Immagino però che sia possibile, e che gli effetti siano differenti visto che comunque parliamo di due composti del tutto diversi.»

«Lo abbiamo visto usare un qualche tipo di campo di forza per difendersi,» Buttercup spiegò, «so che Butch è in grado di fare qualcosa di simile, ma il suo scudo può solo assorbire attacchi energetici. I campi di Donnie sono paragonabili a muri di mattoni…»

«Potrebbe anche non essere in grado di usare i nostri stessi poteri? Almeno in parte. Non lo ho mai visto attaccare usando gli occhi e i raggi energetici…» Bubbles chiese.

«È una possibilità che non possiamo escludere, Bubbles.» Il professore disse. «In ogni caso, penso che sia possibile usare questo campione di Unidentified Y a nostro vantaggio. Sappiamo che è simile al Chemical X, e sapete che io posso sintetizzare Antidote X a partire dal Chemical. Se provo un metodo simile sull'Unidentified, potrei essere in grado di creare un composto in grado di disattivare i poteri di Donnie, esattamente come l'Antidote X è in grado di fare con i vostri.»

Il Professore non si aspettò l'aggressione da parte della figlia bionda con un abbraccio, e a momenti perse l'equilibrio: «Sei un genio, Professore! Grazie, Grazie!» disse.

«Va bene, ammetto che non sia una cattiva idea, ma se non funziona, passiamo direttamente alle maniere forti.» Buttercup disse, «Dobbiamo fermarlo, in un modo o nell'altro…»

Bubbles gettò uno sguardo contrariato alla sorella, seppur anche lei sapesse che sotto sotto lei aveva ragione. Anche Blossom era d'accordo: «Sì, Buttercup, sì. Ora possiamo ritornare fuori e-…»

«Blossom, voi  _non_  andrete da nessuna parte.»

Le Powerpuff Girls erano sorprese e guardarono attonite il Professore, che però rimase impassibile. «Ma Professore-…» Blossom iniziò a dire.

«Ragazze, guardatevi. Siete stanche e avete bisogno di riposo. Probabilmente anche lui è stanco, o nel migliore dei casi, ha lasciato la città e non causerà ulteriori problemi a breve termine. Oltretutto, domani avete scuola e…»

Il Professore dovette lottare con le loro proteste per due minuti prima di riuscire a convincerle a tornare a letto.

Anche se il loro creatore aveva ragione sulla loro stanchezza, le ragazzine non si addormentarono subito una volta che furono fianco a fianco sul loro letto. Pensieri infatti le tennero sveglie, pensieri che riguardavano Donnie.

"Sei stato fortunato questa sera," Buttercup pensò, "ma la prossima volta che ci incontreremo, sarò pronta e non sarà così facile per te. Non ti lascerò scappare…"

"Mi chiedo dove si trovi ora," pensò Blossom, "forse sta dormendo all'aperto, oppure ha costretto una famiglia ad abbandonare la loro casa per… no, no, no! Non potrebbe farlo seriamente… penso. Accidenti, tutto ciò non ha senso, non riesco a capire cosa sta succedendo…"

"Il Professore ha ragione, sarà anche più stanco di noi e probabilmente è già fuori città," pensò Bubbles, "ma se fosse realmente partito… non possiamo stare qui. Dovremmo andare a cercarlo, trovarlo e aiutarlo, perché dovunque egli vada potrebbe… no, lui non lo farebbe, è chi lui diventa che può fare del male… Donnie, dove sei?"

Dopo alcuni minuti, comunque, la spossatezza ebbe la meglio su di loro e tutte e tre chiusero gli occhi.

* * *

Donnie si trovava in un vicolo nel cento città. Era già calata la notte e il ragazzino era grato di non esser stato visto da nessuno. Al momento era occupato nella ricerca di materiali di fortuna per creare un letto improvvisato su cui dormire. Ironicamente era un esperto sull'argomento, e in pochi secondi notò una scatola di cartone che faceva al caso suo.

Volò nei pressi della scatola e la aprì, trovandola vuota. Quindi, la spostò su un lato e entrò in essa, sdraiandosi sul duro cartone. La scatola era piccola, ma anche lui era piccolo ed era sufficiente per quello che voleva fare.

Diede un'occhiata ai suoi vestiti. Dopo il combattimento, erano finiti col rovinarsi ancora di più, e al momento sentiva freddo. Non era un reale problema, visto che la pelle rinforzata dai suoi poteri lo proteggeva da temperature fredde e calde, ma era comunque fastidioso. Tuttavia, Donnie era abituato a situazioni di questo tipo e alle temperature europee che spesso risultavano anche più rigide. Questo spiegava anche perché i suoi vestiti, o perlomeno ciò che ne rimaneva, erano più pesanti di quelli delle Powerpuff Girls: in sintesi, il bambino si limitò a ignorare il freddo.

Poco prima che il sonno lo facesse addormentare, Donnie udì dei passi. Istantaneamente si precipitò fuori dalla scatola alla ricerca della sorgente del rumore. Davanti a sé, il ragazzino si ritrovò una figura umanoide parzialmente nascosta dal buio.

Donnie era pronto a scappare ma la figura parlò prima che potesse farlo: «Calma, non ti farò del male. Voglio solo scambiare qualche parola con te, parlare qualche minuto, io e te e nessun'altro…»

Donnie, incuriosito, rimase fermo. «Chi sei?» chiese.

«Ciò non ha importanza, piccolo ragazzo. So cosa ti è accaduto, e pare che io sia colui che sa esattamente come tirarti fuori da questa sgradevole situazione.»

Donnie era colpito. «Pensi… pensi di poter aiutare? Veramente?»

«Certo che sì! Sono il più intelligente essere vivente a Townsville, e…» si fermò per un momento, poi riprese, «…umpf, lasciamo perdere. Per cortesia, puoi seguire la mia persona, in modo che io possa mostrarti come sarai in grado di raggiungere il tuo obbiettivo?»

Era il momento che Donnie aspettava da mesi, ma qualcosa ancora non lo convinceva riguardo a questo figuro, la cui parlata lo metteva in difficoltà. «Non so… sei buono? Perché vuoi aiutarmi?» indagò con sospetto.

«Mmm… dimmi. Vuoi tu…» la figura parlò con parole forzate, quasi dette in modo meccanico, «…essere  _amico_ delle Powerpuff Girls? Ti darò un'altra possibilità con loro. Seguimi, cammina ripetendo i miei passi, e muoviti quando mi muovo io.»

"Le conosce?" Donnie pensò, "Allora ha sicuramente buone intenzioni!"

«Okay!» rispose, «Sono dietro di te!»

Uscirono dal vicolo e camminarono per le strade della città immerse nella notte. Alla luce dei lampioni, la figura si era rivelata essere più piccola di quanto Donnie pensasse, era solo poco più alto di lui, e indossava un grosso giubbotto completo di un alto ed enorme cappello che rendeva difficile guardarlo in faccia. Nonostante ciò, il bambino continuò a seguirlo, vinto dalla speranza di poter trovare una cura per la sua 'malattia'.

Dopo dieci minuti raggiunsero il parco di Townsville. Donnie si stava domandando dove potesse vivere lo sconosciuto quando si accorse che il suo misterioso compagno si stava muovendo verso l'osservatorio al centro del parco. Gli alberi intorno a loro cominciavano a mostrare le prime foglie ingiallite, segno dell'avvicinamento dell'autunno.

«Vivi qui?» chiese, «È… strana, come casa…»

La figura si girò di scattò e lo corresse come se fosse stato appena offeso, «Non  _strana!_ La mia dimora è tutto fuorché  _strana!_ Definiscila come "moderna," o "tecnologicamente avanzata" o "superiore," e saresti nel giusto! Definiscila  _"strana"_ e rimarrai nel torto!»

«Okay, mi dispiace, non conosco molte parole in inglese…» si scusò Donnie. Era abbastanza difficile per lui seguire il discorso dello sconosciuto, dato il suo modo di parlare. La figura si volse senza rispondere e riprese semplicemente il cammino.

Raggiunsero alfine le pendici del vulcano e iniziarono a salire le scale finché non arrivarono di fronte all'entrata principale dell'osservatorio. La figura si tolse un guanto e porse la sua mano – la sua mano particolarmente  _pelosa_ – su uno scanner posto sul muro. L'aggeggio emise alcuni suoni affermativi, quindi la doppia porta si aprì in automatico.

Entrarono nell'osservatorio. Era buio dentro, quindi lo sconosciuto disse, «Aspetta qui mentre ritrovo gli interruttori che mi permetteranno di accendere l'illuminazione, in modo da restituirti la possibilità di vedere.»

Donnie si fermò. Trovava la situazione abbastanza preoccupante, col fatto che si trovava in una stanza così buia, ma rimase fermo finché l'oscurità non venne sostituita dalla luce.

Era dentro lo stanzone principale dell'osservatorio. La cupola dell'edificio era ben visibile sopra di lui e i muri erano molto lontani: Donnie era chiaramente al centro del complesso. La grossa stanza era vuota, tolta la gigantesca lente del telescopio.

«Ehm… Scusa… Ora?» Donnie disse timidamente, senza sapere cos'altro fare. Lo straniero che lo aveva portato in questo posto non era visibile da nessuna parte.

Improvvisamente, una gabbia apparve e nel giro di un solo secondo Donnie si ritrovò imprigionato. L'evento accadde così velocemente che il bambino gridò di sorpresa. Egli capì subito che qualcosa nella trappola non andava… le sbarre della gabbia infatti non erano di metallo, ma erano energia viva e pulsante, come se fossero fatte di elettricità… Donnie non avrebbe saputo usare un termine migliore. Tutto ciò emetteva un grande quantitativo di luce che rendeva difficile per il ragazzino tenere gli occhi aperti.

Spaventato, Donnie iniziò a chiamare urlando, «Cosa è questo? Cosa succede!?» Avrebbe voluto fare domande più mirate, ma gli mancavano le parole per farlo.

«Spiegherò per filo e per segno cosa "succede", ragazzino!» disse una voce proveniente da tutte le direzioni. Donnie alzò il capo per guardare un lato particolare dell'osservatorio. La sezione era infatti occupata da un certo numero di stanzoni che costituivano il magazzino primario dell'edificio. Sopra a questa regione c'era una piccola stanza di controllo, separata dal resto dell'osservatorio da una lunga finestra di vetro che occupava l'intero muro.

Donnie poteva vedere in lontana attraverso il vetro la presenza di una figura. Quando si concentrò per mettere a fuoco l'immagine, vide che lo sconosciuto parlava con un microfono davanti e non portava più il giaccone visto prima, e neppure il cappello. Donnie rimase ancora più sorpreso però nello scoprire, osservando il viso del figuro, che si trattava di una scimmia.

Quindi, ricordò della descrizione datagli dalle Powerpuff Girls del loro peggior nemico.

«Tu sei…» Donnie disse, ora realmente  _spaventato._

«Già mi conosci? Ottimo, impari in fretta… tieni però a mente il mio nome, perché sarò io, Mojo Jojo, che distruggerò le Powerpuff Girls e conquisterò il mondo una volta per tutte!»

«Per anni ho cercato di togliere di mezzo le maledette ragazzine dalla mia strada, provando ogni genere di piano potessi ideare… tutti tentativi falliti! Ma domani sarà l'ultimo giorno, perché ho messo a punto il piano finale per sbarazzarmi delle Powerpuff Girls! Perché io, Mojo Jojo, ho  _osservato_ mentre tu facevi il tuo "giro turistico", ho  _spiato_ mentre tu approfittavi dell'ospitalità delle mie nemiche a casa Utonium, e ti ho  _visto_ mentre combattevi contro le Powerpuff Girls e arrivavi a un passo dallo sconfiggerle!»

«Mio caro bambino, tu nascondi un grande potere dentro di te… e il mio piano è semplice:  _usarti contro di loro!_ Mi limiterò ad attirarle dentro al mio osservatorio e fornirti il mio aiuto mentre combatti con le mie nemiche! Con il supporto dei miei robot, tu causerai la caduta delle Powerpuff Girls e, da quel momento, nessuno mi fermerà!»

«NO!» Donnie urlò. Tentò di scattare in volo, ma le sbarre elettriche lo ricacciarono indietro, scaricandogli addosso diversi ampere di corrente elettrica che lo costrinsero a gridare di dolore. Presto però il bambino riprese il controllo del proprio corpo e lanciò un avvertimento contro il suo aguzzino: «Non ti permetterò di fare del male alle mie amiche!»

«Trovo quantomeno divertente che tu parli delleo Powerpuff Girls come tue "amiche", ragazzino. Ma alla fine, tutto ciò non importa… perché, per essere veramente precisi, non userò te, Donnie Laurentium, contro le Powerpuff Girls. Non nella tua normale forma… no, ciò ovviamente non avrebbe senso. Io userò la tua  _pazzia!»_

Donnie non fu in grado di trovare una risposta. La logica dello scimpanzé era inattaccabile: se la sua "furia" si fosse di nuovo impossessata di lui, sarebbe diventato un'arma nelle mani di Mojo. A prescindere dalla sua volontà.

Quando Donnie capì tutto questo, cercò disperatamente di trovare una soluzione. «Tu non farai…» provò a dire, anche se sapeva che tutto era inutile. Balbettò: «Non sono  _pazzo._ Non sono  _pazzo…_ »

«Sbagliato! La risposta giusta è: sì, tu sei  _pazzo!_ Malato di mente, o fuori di te, poco importa quale sia la descrizione corretta, il concetto rimane!» Mojo Jojo disse trionfalmente. «Ti suggerisco di riposare… dopotutto, domani sarà un giorno duro per te!»

Il malvagio primate rilasciò una lunga e crudele risata mentre lasciava la stanza di controllo e sparì dalla vista di Donnie. In preda all'ira, il ragazzino urlò e iniziò a prendere a pugni il pavimento sotto di lui, in un tentativo disperato di fuggire. La sua non era però la rabbia cieca che lo aveva spinto a combattere contro le Powerpuff Girls in precedenza… era una rabbia triste, rotta da numerosi singhiozzi e dalle lacrime. Nonostante tutto questo, Mojo Jojo aveva pensato anche a questa possibilità, e Donnie finì solo col farsi male alle mani. Il pavimento dove si trovava la gabbia energetica era stato rinforzato con una combinazione di acciaio comune e fibre dell'unico metallo in grado di tener testa alla forza di un puff: duranio.

Donnie continuò imperterrito a prendere a pugni la superficie sotto di lui, finché il dolore nei suoi pugni divenne troppo forte per essere tollerato. Alla fine si lasciò cadere sul pavimento e guardò le sue mani, oramai diventate rosse per il sangue che usciva dalle varie ferite.

Ignorò il sangue e fissò le barre energetiche sopra di lui. Il suo pianto esplose in una serie di urla e il ragazzino lasciò che l'angoscia prendesse il controllo.

"Pazzo. Mojo ha ragione… non sono più in grado di controllarmi, e non posso fare nulla al riguardo. Resterò così per sempre… e finirò per aiutare questa scimmia a sconfiggere le ragazze… è colpa mia… solo colpa mia…" pensò, mentre il pianto rallentava poco a poco.

Restò sveglio per circa un'ora prima che la stanchezza fosse in grado di avere la meglio sul suo stato d'animo e cadesse nel sonno, nonostante la gabbia elettrica che continuava ad illuminarlo ed emettere rumori elettrici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riguardo al materiale che ho citato nella sezione finale di questo capitolo, penso di dovere una spiegazione al lettore italiano. Il Duranio (Duranium) è un concetto partorito dal fandom delle Powerpuff Girls (almeno credo, non so se sia stato ispirato da altri concetti con cui condivide il nome) e risale ai primi anni 2000, quando il cartone originale era ancora in televisione. In sintesi, è l'unico metallo esistente in grado di essere abbastanza affilato da poter tagliare la pelle di chiunque sia un puff/ruff, e allo stesso tempo è anche uno dei pochi materiali che possono sostenere la forza di chi sia dotato dei loro poteri. Le sue caratteristiche e limiti variano molto da autore e autore e nel mio caso lo vedrete ancora in azione, ma sempre in un ruolo minore. È più che altro un plot-device utile a costruire determinate scene e a limitare l'aura di invincibilità dei puffs.


	5. La Trappola

«Oggi bambini inizieremo con un po' di storia! Chi mi sa dire qualcosa riguardo gli antichi romani?»

Sorprendentemente, ci fu più di una mano alzata tra i piccoli presenti all'asilo di Pokey Oaks. La Signora Keane sorrise e decise in modo casuale chi dei bambini potesse avere la parola. Tuttavia, vi era un fatto che era sfuggito alla maestra: Blossom non era compresa tra i vari bambini che si erano mostrati apparenti conoscitori dell'antica civiltà romana.

La ragazzina non stava neppure ascoltando il fortunato bambino che aveva già iniziato a raccontare alla classe del suo viaggio a Roma e a descrivere il Colosseo che aveva avuto modo di ammirare. Lo stesso valeva per Bubbles e Buttercup. Le tre bambine mossero gli sguardi per la classe, passando in rassegna oggetti e persone: la signora Keane, il ragazzino che stava parlando, il telefono rosso per le emergenze, le finestre, il telefono…

Bubbles non riuscì più a contenersi. «Mi chiedo dove potrebbe trovarsi ora Donnie…»

«Spero per lui che sia  _molto_ lontano, o dovrà affrontarmi di nuovo…» Buttercup commentò, stringendo i pugni.

Blossom stava per rimproverare le sorelle e dire loro di fare silenzio quando il telefono squillò. Le tre ragazzine furono così veloci che quando il bambino fermò il proprio discorso in seguito al trillo, esse erano già pronte sopra alla cornetta. Come di solito accadeva, Blossom rispose alla chiamata.

«Sì, sindaco? …un robot gigante sta attaccando il Municipio?» Blossom tutto si aspettava tranne questo. «Ne è sicuro, Sind-» dalla cornetta si udì una detonazione, «…va bene, Sindaco, ci pensiamo noi!»

Dopo aver chiuso la chiamata, Blossom fece un segno alle sorelle, le quali risposero un cenno affermativo. Quindi, disse velocemente, «Problemi in città, signora Keane!»

«Va bene, ragazze, siete libere di andare. Buona fortuna!» rispose la maestra con un tono tranquillo. Il suo buon umore in parte sparì quando le tre supereroine lasciarono l'asilo  _sfondando_ il soffitto, prima di partire a razzo verso il centro città di Townsville. «Oh cielo, devo proprio pensare a un modo per risolvere questo problema…»

Mentre erano in volo, le ragazzine si prepararono alla battaglia incombente. «Scommetto che si tratta di Mojo. Non impara mai la lezione!» Bubbles disse.

«In tal caso, gliene daremo un'altra!» Buttercup rispose, scrocchiando le nocche.

«Forse… forse ha veramente lasciato la città…» Blossom disse. Le sorelle non dissero altro e per alcuni secondi rimasero in silenzio, fino a quando il Municipio fu in vista. «Va bene, penseremo a  _lui_ in seguito! Andiamo a fermare quel robot!»

Si avvicinarono al Municipio e, nel volteggiare verso l'edificio, si accorsero che esso era stato danneggiato… in piccola parte. Quando finalmente il robot in questione apparve, furono ancora più sorprese dal constatare che era di dimensioni decisamente limitate. Il suo design non lasciava spazio a dubbi, era stato creato da Mojo Jojo; tuttavia, si trattava comunque di una macchina ben più piccola della media dei robot da battaglia costruiti dal malvagio scimpanzé. La cupola sulla sommità dell'automa era opaca, lasciando intuire che si trattava di un robot a controllo remoto.

Nonostante la propria apparente debolezza, il robot comunque era armato e le ragazze lo videro lanciare alcuni missili verso il Municipio. «Io mi occupo dei missili, voi due andate ad affrontarlo, svelte!» Blossom ordinò. La bambina schizzò verso la salva di missili e iniziò a bersagliarli con i laser oculari. I missili erano pochi  _e_ lenti, e Blossom sistemò tutti gli esplosivi a reazione nel giro di pochi secondi.

Nel frattempo, Bubbles e Buttercup si diressero verso il robot e, non avendo altre istruzioni, caricarono a testa bassa la macchina, che però le ignorò. Esso iniziò a preparare una nuova salva di missili da inviare al Municipio, ma le due sorelle lo raggiunsero prima che potesse completare il processo. Urlando, presero in pieno il suo petto, pugni in avanti, e passarono letteralmente attraverso il suo corpo. Il robot era praticamente privo di corazza. Uscendo, le due si voltarono in tempo per vedere la macchina esplodere in un'esplosione ben poco impressionante.

Le Powerpuff Girls si ricongiunsero poco dopo. «Troppo facile!» Buttercup disse, «Mojo ci sta prendendo in giro o cosa?»

«Non lo so, Buttercup, tutto ciò è strano davvero…» disse Blossom. «Mojo Jojo non è il tipo da sprecare in questo modo le sue risorse. È bene che gli facciamo visita, ma dobbiamo stare attente, chiaro?»

«Agli ordini…» Buttercup disse, mentre Bubbles fece cenno di sì.

* * *

«SVEGLIA!»

Donnie si svegliò di soprassalto, spiccando letteralmente il volo dal pavimento e prendendo a pugni l'aria. Velocemente, vedendo la gabbia energetica ancora attiva intorno a lui: il ragazzino si ricordò dove si trovava e perché.

«Molto bene, sei in piedi. Ora ammira mentre io, Mojo Jojo, metto in atto il mio piano!» disse la voce elettronica di Mojo. Era ancora riparato dietro il vetro della camera di controllo, lontano da Donnie.

"Piano? Ha già un piano?" pensò Donnie. Non poté ponderare oltre poiché qualcosa si schiantò contro il tetto dell'osservatorio. Tre scie colorate di luce fecero irruzione, andando a fermarsi sul pavimento in fondo.

«Non così in fret-» iniziò Blossom prima che si fermasse nel momento in cui lei e le sue sorelle riconobbero Donnie.

«Donnie?» Buttercup disse, stupefatta, «Che diavolo ci stai facendo qui?»

Prima che Donnie potesse rispondere, la gabbia energetica che lo teneva rinchiuso venne spenta. Mojo Jojo intervenne subito: «Risponderò io alla tua domanda, ragazza che risponde al nome di Buttercup. Questo piccolo monello è la chiave per la vostra distruzione! E io lo userò contro di voi!»

«Ragazze, andate via! Scappate!» Donnie urlò. Era spaventato e non voleva che le ragazze finissero per combatterlo di nuovo, anche se non aveva idea di come Mojo Jojo potesse scatenare il suo secondo io interiore.

Le ragazze ebbero un pensiero simile, ma prima che una qualunque di loro aprisse bocca con Donnie o Mojo, il bambino urlò improvvisamente di dolore senza motivo apparente e cadde ginocchi a terra, il respiro affannato.

«Che cosa…» Blossom balbettò, ma Donnie urlò di nuovo. La forza gli venne a mancare e cadde di lato, finendo supino sul pavimento, tremolante e in lacrime. Lo udirono di nuovo piagnucolare: «…andate… via…»

Una scarica elettrica improvvisamente apparve intorno a lui, e le ragazzine capirono immediatamente che cosa stava accadendo.

«Mojo!» Bubbles gridò con rabbia, «Che cosa stai facendo? Fermati ORA!»

«Temo che non sarò in grado di soddisfare la tua richiesta, piccola ragazza. Lo confesso, non avevo idea di quale fosse il metodo corretto per liberare la pazzia del ragazzino, ma il mio potente intelletto…» tossì prima di continuare, «e un  _piccolo e trascurabile aiuto_ mi hanno permesso di trovare la soluzione! Mentre dormiva, ho applicato sul nostro comune conoscente un piccolo ma potente dispositivo a elettroshock… e ora io, Mojo Jojo, continuerò a torturarlo finché non diverrà quello che io voglio!»

Mojo premette un pulsante sui pannelli della camera di controllo. Un'altra scarica elettrica apparve su Donnie e andò a scaricarsi sul pavimento poco distante, mentre lui urlava per l'ennesima volta.

«Blossom! Cosa possiamo fare?!» Bubbles chiese, troppo preoccupata per poter pensare a un buon piano. Blossom pensò un momento prima di rispondere: «Andiamo a prendere Mojo e fermiamolo, è lui che controlla tutto questo!»

Prima però che le Powerpuff Girls potessero volare in direzione del primate, Donnie gridò per la quarta volta. Questa volta però il ragazzino volò improvvisamente in verticale, quindi lanciò un secondo, lancinante urlo… che però alle orecchie delle ragazzine apparve più simile a un urlo di guerra che a uno di dolore. Lo stesso Mojo sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso dall'evento.

Donnie rimase in silenzio per alcuni, lunghi secondi, gli occhi chiusi. Fluttuava semplicemente in aria, senza dare alcun segno di esser sveglio. Improvvisamente le sue palpebre si aprirono e le ragazzine furono mortificate dal vedere due occhi iniettati di sangue con iridi rosse al posto dei normali occhi gialli del bambino. I capelli, ora scuriti, servirono come conferma finale dell'avvenuta trasformazione.

«Maledizione, non di nuovo!» Buttercup esclamò, aggrottando gli occhi. Donnie non perse tempo e caricò immediatamente le Powerpuff Girls senza ulteriori spiegazioni.

«ATTENTE, VIA!» Blossom urlò. Bubbles e Buttercup volarono via, mentre la sorella rimase in posizione. Il furioso ragazzino non corresse la traiettoria e continuò a muoversi verso la bambina rossa. Bubbles e Buttercup bersagliarono il ragazzino con i propri raggi laser da direzioni opposte, ma Donnie non rallentò, preferendo invece muovere le braccia attorno a sé, e gli attacchi delle sorelle di Blossom vennero defletti da due, differenti campi di forza. A quel punto Blossom capì che la strategia non stava funzionando e partì anch'essa in volo in ritirata, mentre Donnie continuava ad inseguirla.

«Bubbles!» Buttercup chiamò, «Donnie è mio! Mentre lo inseguo, cerca di capire in che direzione io e Blossom ci stiamo muovendo e anticipaci sul tempo! Dobbiamo cercare di bloccarlo per combatterlo  _insieme!»_

Bubbles annuì e le due scattarono verso i propri rispettivi obbiettivi. "Resisti, Bloss, sto arrivando!" Buttercup pensò, "Aspetta solo che io lo raggiunga e lo metteremo in riga!"

Mentre era in volo, Bubbles guardò Blossom e Donnie nel tentativo di capire in che direzione si potessero muovere. I suoi pensieri furono bloccati da forti rumori provenienti da dietro di lei, e quando si girò la ragazzina gridò di sorpresa nel vedere alcuni getti laser procedere verso di lei. Bubbles riuscì a evitarli per un soffio.

«Che cos-… Mojo?» disse. Alcune torrette erano apparse sul pavimento e miravano verso di lei.

«Esattamente!» disse Mojo Jojo attraverso il suo microfono, mentre la voce echeggiava nell'osservatorio. «Sono infatti sicuro che la combinazione della forza del ragazzo fuori di sé e della superiore potenza di fuoco della mia magione risulterà nella vostra sconfitta!»

Mentre Mojo Jojo parlava, Donnie si girò all'improvviso e rivolse la sua attenzione da Blossom a Buttercup. Continuò a volare in avanti lasciando che fosse la quantità di moto a portarlo mentre fissava Buttercup con occhi furiosi. Caricò una sfera energetica, o meglio un ovale, su una mano e glielo lanciò addosso.

«È tutto quello che riesci a fare?» Buttercup sfidò. Ella evitò facilmente l'attacco, ma non si aspettava quello che accadde dopo: la 'sfera' infatti non si limitò a proseguire la sua corsa, ma esplose nello stesso momento in cui passava sul fianco della ragazzina. Buttercup venne presa in pieno dall'onda d'urto che la schiantò violentemente contro il muro dell'osservatorio.

«Perfetto!» Mojo Jojo pronunziò. «Ora è tempo di darle il colpo di grazia!» Premette una serie di pulsanti sul pannello di controllo e diverse torrette laser aggiuntive spuntarono dal pavimento dell'osservatorio e, una volta attive, puntarono contro Buttercup.

La ragazzina, tuttavia, era molto combattiva e si era ripresa velocemente. Così, quando le armi automatiche iniziarono a sparare i letali raggi contro di lei, Buttercup si limitò semplicemente a scattare via e volare in tondo. Le torrette erano troppo lente per colpirla e lei poté semplicemente distruggerle una a una rispondendo al fuoco e colpendo le più vicine a forza di calci. «Maledizione…» sussurrò tra sé e sé Mojo Jojo.

L'attacco di Donnie non era stato ignorato da Blossom, che in seguito alla sua azione aveva deciso di avvantaggiarsi della distrazione fornita dalla sorella. Così, piombò su Donnie da dietro prendendolo di sorpresa e sferrandogli un pugno direttamente sulla schiena. Donnie digrignò i denti e fece per ritirarsi quando Bubbles arrivò a dare man forte alla sorella, bloccandogli la via di fuga. Donnie era circondato e, prima che potesse fare qualunque cosa, le due ragazzine lo sommersero di pugni, calci e ogni genere di colpo. Blossom concluse il pestaggio con un calcio finale che lo spedì contro il pavimento, dove si schiantò con un forte rumore.

Bubbles sapeva che in realtà la caduta non avrebbe ferire Donnie più di tanto, ma questo non riuscì a cancellare le sue preoccupazioni. «Blossom, non voglio fargli del male… non è in lui! Deve esserci un modo per aiutarlo…»

«Lo so, Bubbles,» disse Blossom, «ma in quale modo? Finché rimarrà in quelle condizioni, non possiamo far altro che combatterlo e sperare che ritorni in sé da solo… limitiamoci a cercare di metterlo KO, per ora.»

Buttercup si riunì con le sorelle dopo essersi sbarazzata delle torrette, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa la irata voce di Mojo Jojo risonò nel salone. «Maledizione! …Mocciose, mi costringete a ricorrere a  _estremi rimedi!»_

All'interno della stanza di controllo, Mojo digitò una seconda serie di comandi, e in pochi secondi le ragazzine udirono qualcosa muoversi dietro i loro. Si girarono e sussultarono quando videro un grande gruppo di robot di combattimento pronti alla battaglia. Apparivano decisamente più pericolosi del robot-esca che avevano distrutto alcuni minuti prima, ma comunque più deboli della media dei droni di Mojo. Erano molto numerosi.

Blossom si girò di nuovo e vide Donnie volteggiare dal lato opposto del laboratorio. Si era già ripreso ed al momento le guardava con uno sguardo pieno di odio, i pugni chiusi in tensione. La bambina non riuscì a capire se il ringhio era uno scherzo delle sue orecchie o stava realmente provenendo dalla bocca di Donnie.

Le ragazzine si posero in una formazione a triangolo esattamente in mezzo tra lo squadrone di robot e Donnie. Mojo Jojo ora era del tutto certo della vittoria: «Powerpuff Girls! Questa sarà la vostra ultima battaglia, perché è chiaro che non potrete resistere contemporaneamente a  _lui_ e ai miei potenti droni!»

«Lo vedremo, idiota d'una scimmia!» urlò Buttercup di rimando.

Mojo Jojo iniziò a rispondere con rabbia all'insulto ma le tre ragazzine lo ignorarono, iniziando invece a parlare fra loro. «Okay, ragazze,» iniziò Blossom, «Sappiamo che Donnie può essere tenuto sotto controllo da due di noi. Buttercup, pensi di poter occuparti di quei robot da sola?»

«Scherzi? Ridurrò quelle teste di latta in briciole una ad una!» Buttercup rispose. Blossom sorrise all'audacia della sorella e si rivolse a Bubbles: «Ascolta, Bubbles, adesso dovremo…»

Prima che potesse finire la frase, Donnie si mosse e le caricò a testa bassa con un vero e proprio ruggito.

«Attenzione!» gridò Blossom. Lei e Bubbles volarono via, mentre Buttercup seguì il piano deciso prima e si diresse verso i robot. Mojo aveva già comandato loro di attaccare e una salva di missili venne lanciata dall'armata. Buttercup rispose sparando laser contro i missili nel tentativo di distruggerne la maggior parte.

Bubbles e Blossom erano pronte a combattere Donnie, ma egli le ignorò e proseguì oltre. Ci volle un secondo alle due sorelle per realizzare che si stava dirigendo contro Buttercup.

«BUTTERCUP!» gridarono insieme nel tentativo di avvisarla. Ma Donnie fu troppo veloce e raggiunse la supereroina prima ancora che questa potesse accorgersi del pericolo. Egli la afferrò direttamente dal collo con entrambe le mani e la scaraventò con violenza a terra. Quando Buttercup raggiunse il duro pavimento, i missili sparati in precedenza dai Mojo-bots arrivarono a destinazione e iniziarono a esplodere contro di lei. Mentre i missili continuavano a centrare il luogo dove Buttercup si trovava, una densa coltre di fumo iniziò a formarsi.

 _«Sì!»_  Mojo Jojo dichiarò, certo della vittoria, «Una è andata, ora è tempo di mettere fuori gioco anche le altre due…»

Ma Donnie non aveva orecchie per le idee di Mojo. Nel momento in cui l'ultimo missile entrò nella nuvola di polvere, egli si gettò in picchiata verso di essa.

Bubbles e Blossom scattarono a loro volta all'inseguimento. «Donnie! BASTA!» urlò Bubbles, cercando di catturare la sua attenzione. Ma il bambino non sembrava averla udita. Blossom tentò di colpirlo con i laser oculari, ma egli generò semplicemente un campo di forza dietro di sé per proteggersi. Alla fine, entrò nella nuvola indisturbato.

Blossom e Bubbles erano preoccupate, ma presto furono sorprese dal vedere Buttercup apparire dalla coltre di fumo, fuori di sé, mentre tempestava Donnie con una serie di pugni nello stomaco. «Pensavi di potermi battere?! PRENDI QUESTO!» urlò prima di colpirlo con un calcio direttamente in testa. Donnie fluttuò all'indietro prima di riprendersi e urlare a sua volta, e presto i due ingaggiarono un duro combattimento.

«Che tu sia maledetta, dannata ragazza coriacea…» disse Mojo Jojo. Egli tirò una leva sul pannello di controllo e osservò i suoi robot iniziare a muoversi. Alcuni camminarono e armarono nuovi missili, altri invece attivarono jet-pack posti dietro di loro e sostituirono i propri armi con lame affilate formanti veri e propri artigli. Tutte le macchine di Mojo Jojo avanzarono verso i quattro ragazzini.

Blossom guardò l'armata in avvicinamento. "Sono ancora un poco lontani," pensò, "abbiamo circa un minuto prima che ci raggiungano."

«Bubbles!» disse senza sprecare altro tempo, «Aiutiamo Buttercup, lasciamo penseremo in seguito a Mojo!»

«Sì!» disse subito Bubbles, e le due bambine volarono verso la loro sorella, impegnata a tenere Donnie sotto controllo con non poca fatica.

Il ragazzino udì il sibilo del volo delle due Powerpuff Girls in anticipo. Cercò di scappare via ma Buttercup non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo fuggire e lo afferrò per le gambe prima che potesse allontanarsi. «Dove credi di andare? Abbiamo appena iniziato!» gli disse con un ghigno.

Blossom arrivò per prima e accolse Donnie con un montante senza perder velocità, spedendolo in aria. Quindi fu il turno di Bubbles, che con un forte «Yaaaaa!» centrò Donnie in pieno con un calcio, e il ragazzino finì volando contro l'unico altro oggetto presente nello stanzone tolti i robot: il telescopio. La sua figura scomparì letteralmente dentro la struttura che crollò sopra di lui, vetro, metallo e tutto.

«Bel colpo, Bubbles!» complimentò Buttercup. Bubbles, tuttavia, si coprì di scatto la bocca con le mani quando realizzò quanto duramente aveva attaccato. Non era sua intenzione fare così male a Donnie, ma la ragazzina non aveva scelta… non era stato facile guardarlo mentre tentava di  _uccidere_  sua sorella, dopotutto.

«Ragazze, i robot!» gridò Blossom. Le due Powerpuff Girls si voltarono e assieme alla sorella osservarono l'armata robotica di fronte a loro per un momento prima di passare all'attacco.

Blossom iniziò con una scarica di laser con i quali distrusse i missili in arrivo, e i robot che li avevano lanciati, vanificando gli attacchi nemici. Mentre si lasciava dietro una scia di rottami metallici, Buttercup combatteva contro alcuni dei bot specialisti corpo-a-corpo, evitando con facilità i loro tentativi di afferrarla e distruggendone molti semplicemente a forza di pugni. Contemporaneamente, Bubbles utilizzò un assordante Urlo Sonico contro le schiere di Mojo, frantumando buona parte delle cupole dei robot.

I Mojo-bot non erano stati esattamente creati per affrontare tre Powerpuff Girls insieme senza alcun tipo di aiuto. Così, dopo un solo minuto non uno dei servi meccanici dello scimpanzé era rimasto in piedi.

«Maledette, stupide ragazzine…» Mojo Jojo imprecò tra i denti mentre tagliava il collegamento audio col microfono. L'Urlo Sonico di Bubbles era riuscito a rompere anche il vetro separatore della stanza di controllo. «Tornerò… ma per ora io, Mojo Jojo, mi trovo costretto a intraprendere una ritirata strategica.»

Il malvagio primate camminò in punta di piedi verso la porta d'uscita della stanza. Gettò un'occhiata dietro di sé: «Non arrivano… questo permetterà a me, Mojo Jojo, di scappare in tranquillità. Perfetto…» guardò in avanti e non riuscì a non urlare quando si ritrovò davanti Buttercup. La sua unica via di fuga era ora bloccata.

«Dove andavi di bello, Mojo?»

Trenta secondi dopo Mojo Jojo era steso per terra, cervello semi-visibile sotto l'elmetto crepato, chiaramente svenuto come al solito. Buttercup e Blossom batterono il cinque, lanciando un «Evviva!» di vittoria.

Bubbles non condivideva però l'euforia delle sorelle. Non aveva dimenticato il loro secondo, apparente nemico… in quel momento, la bambina osservava l'esterno della stanza di controllo, più esattamente i detriti lasciati dal telescopio distrutto. Stava per chiedere alle sue sorelle cosa fare con Donnie quando il ragazzino stesso improvvisamente apparve dai detriti, volando in verticale senza fermarsi fino al soffitto. Le ragazzine poterono solo guardarlo prima che si schiantasse contro di esso, aprendosi la strada verso l'esterno.

Blossom e Buttercup, già di fianco alla sorella bionda, erano pronte. «Dobbiamo seguirlo prima che scappi! Veloci!» ordinò Blossom prima che tutte e tre partissero in volo e lasciassero la stanza attraverso il tetto, creando un ulteriore buco nel soffitto.

* * *

Le Powerpuff Girls uscirono all'aperto, sopra all'osservatorio, ma non erano state abbastanza veloci: di Donnie non c'era alcuna traccia attorno a loro.

«In quale oscuro modo è riuscito a svignarsela così velocemente?!» disse Buttercup.

«Non saprei,» Blossom rispose con sincerità, «ma non è detto che sia scappato. Dobbiamo stare attente, non sappiamo se abbia ripreso il controllo o-…» la frase venne spezzata a metà.

Una forte esplosione detonò sotto di lei con un misterioso e accecante lampo di luce azzurra. L'onda d'urto colpì Blossom in pieno, che perse immediatamente i sensi e venne lanciata lontano. Le altre sue sorelle vennero colpite e stordite in modo simile, ma riuscirono perlomeno a non svenire e a tenere la posizione.

La sorpresa tuttavia fu sufficiente per Donnie, che apparve prima che una di loro si potesse ricomporre. Il ragazzino attaccò immediatamente Buttercup, afferrandola per il collo con una mano e iniziando a tartassarla di pugni in faccia con l'altra senza fermarsi neppure per un attimo.

Bubbles aprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per assistere allo spettacolo e inizialmente la scena la terrorizzò. Il terrore però scomparve presto, per lasciar spazio all'ira. «LASCIA ANDARE MIA SORELLA!» gridò prima di scattare in avanti.

Donnie cessò di infierire ulteriormente su Buttercup, oramai anch'essa priva di sensi, quando udì l'urlo di guerra di Bubbles. Velocemente, egli gettò via il corpo della Powerpuff, lasciandola cadere verso i ruderi dell'osservatorio, e si girò per affrontare l'ultima avversaria ancora in piedi. Il ragazzino però non si mosse: le sue mani si mossero e un campo di forza si generò di fronte a lui.

Bubbles era accecata dalla rabbia, troppo per notare la mossa di Donnie, troppo per vedere il campo di forza che agli occhi appariva come un tremolio appena visibile nell'aria. La ragazzina finì con lo schiantarsi contro lo scudo difensivo con i pugni, a una velocità tale che i suoi arti vennero sottoposti a una forza molto potente che schiacciò i suoi arti. Bubbles urlò immediatamente di dolore quando le articolazioni cedettero e le sue braccia assunsero angolazioni innaturali.

Il campo di forza sparì poco dopo, lasciando a Donnie campo libero. Il ragazzino calciò immediatamente la bambina, spedendola verso il terreno e alcuni alberi. Il corpo di Bubbles tranciò di netto diversi tronchi prima che toccasse terra.

In quel preciso istante, Blossom ritornò nel mondo dei vivi. La leader delle Powerpuff Girls si alzò di scatto, pronta a combattere, giusto in tempo per vedere la caduta della sorella in lontanza.

"No! Bubbles!"pensò la ragazzina. Si mosse subito verso il possibile luogo dello schianto quando Donnie si mostrò, tagliandole la strada. Blossom si fermò e cercò di controllare i dintorni, alla ricerca di Buttercup, ma di lei non c'era nessun segno. "Dannazione… non anche lei…"

Quindi, i pensieri di Blossom si fermarono sulla  _causa primaria_ di ciò che era successo alle sue sorelle. La bambina lanciò uno sguardo di ghiaccio al bambino, che ricambiò senza esitare.  _«Tu…»_ Blossom sibilò, la voce bassa e traboccante di ostilità. Donnie era un forte combattente, ma a prescindere dal fatto che non avesse o meno il controllo al momento, egli non conosceva quanto Blossom potesse risultare pericolosa quando le sue sorelle erano in pericolo.

Principessa Morebucks aveva imparato  _a sue spese_  cosa significasse questo per i nemici di Blossom.

Continuarono a fissarsi con sguardi lungi dall'essere amichevoli per alcuni secondi, fino a quando Donnie iniziò a caricare un'altra delle sue "granate energetiche". Questa volta, però, spese più tempo per prepararla, e la sfera d'energia presto mutò colore, divenendo azzurra. Tutto ciò avvenne senza il benché minimo suono. Blossom non poteva sentire altro che un leggero fruscio, anche con il suo udito potenziato.

In ogni caso, la bambina non reagì e rimase in attesa che l'avversario facesse la sua mossa. Eventualmente, Donnie lanciò la granata verso di lei, di nuovo senza alcuno rumore. Blossom continuò a non far nulla mentre la sfera viaggiava verso di lei, quindi dai suoi occhi partirono raggi laser che colpirono la sfera con precisione. La granata esplose fragorosamente in aria, illuminando del suo color azzurro larga parte del parco.

Donnie gridò, o per meglio dire ruggì, quindi si mosse per affrontare Blossom. La bambina scattò a sua volta verso di lui, occhi semichiusi e pronti a tutto.

Blossom attaccò per prima, sparando i suoi raggi oculari a Donnie prima che si raggiungessero. Donnie fu veloce a reagire e generò un campo di forza difensivo per proteggersi: era però esattamente ciò che Blossom voleva che facesse. I laser colpirono il campo senza fare danni, ma Blossom aumentò la propria velocità e modificò la traiettoria di volo, arrivando a passare sopra il campo di forza invece di schiantarsi su di esso.

Donnie non capì subito cosa era accaduto e Blossom fu sufficientemente veloce per poter caricare un altro paio di scariche di laser. Donnie venne colpito da dietro in pieno, senza possibilità di evitare l'attacco, ma questo ebbe unicamente l'effetto di farlo infuriare ancora di più. Voltatosi, egli si gettò sulla puff.

Presto i due iniziarono a combattere corpo-a-corpo. Entrambi cercarono di dare il meglio di sé, ma almeno inizialmente le loro abilità parvero equivalersi.

Dopo un minuto di combattimento intenso, Donnie finalmente fece un errore. Uno dei suoi pugni mancò del tutto il bersaglio e il ragazzino finì con lo sbilanciarsi in avanti, e l'occasione non venne persa dalla sua avversaria. Una ginocchiata arrivò direttamente sul petto del ragazzino, togliendogli il fiato, quindi Blossom lo colpì in pieno volto con un pugno e concluse con una gomitata sulla schiena, scaraventandolo verso il suolo.

Blossom però non attese l'impatto e lo seguì in volo con l'intenzione di non lasciargli respiro. Tuttavia, Donnie recuperò il controllo molto prima di quanto lei pensasse, nonostante i duri colpi da lui ricevuti. Vedendo la puff in arrivo, Donnie reagì muovendo le mani avanti a sé e generando un nuovo campo di forza tra lui e Blossom, quindi senza aspettare oltre invertì improvvisamente la sua direzione di movimento.

Blossom fece solo appena in tempo a realizzare la mossa di Donnie prima che il ragazzino la raggiungesse e la investisse letteralmente di peso con il campo di forza, in particolare urtandole violentemente la testa. Il colpo fu talmente forte che la ragazzina perse i sensi praticamente sul colpo.

* * *

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Blossom giaceva sull'erba del parco. Per un singolo istante, le memorie degli eventi recenti le sfuggirono dalla mente e pensò di essere semplicemente sdraiata. Magari, si sarebbe potuta rilassare per un momento… tuttavia, la realtà dei fatti si fece avanti per riportarla al mondo concreto, nella forma di un'ombra che oscurò il sole.

Blossom non poté neppure gridare di sorpresa. Donnie si gettò su di lei praticamente subito, bloccandole di peso le braccia con le proprie gambe, quindi le sue mani si cinsero attorno al suo collo.

La forza di Donnie era straordinariamente alta, e i tentativi di Blossom di ribellarsi si rivelarono vani. Rantolando per cercare di portare aria nei polmoni, Blossom cercò in ogni modo di liberarsi dalla sua presa, ma le sue braccia rimasero immobili e le scosse del suo corpo servirono solo a ad aumentare la forza agente sul suo collo. La presa di Donnie era irremovibile.

Presto, la mancanza di ossigeno iniziò a dare i suoi segni. I suoi tentativi di ribellione divennero presto deboli movimenti disperati, ma Donnie continuò a premere sul collo della ragazzina con tutta la sua forza.

Alla fine, gli occhi di Blossom guardarono quelli di Donnie. Uno qualunque dei nemici delle Powerpuff Girls, in un momento del genere, avrebbe iniziato a ridere e fare un lungo monologo sulla propria vittoria nei confronti delle supereroine, prendendosi gioco di loro prima di finirle, ma questo non era vero per lui. La faccia di Donnie era ancora contorta dall'odio, dalla furia… Blossom non poteva ingannare sé stessa: non ci sarebbe stata pietà da parte sua.

"No, non può finire così, no!"Blossom pensò con rabbia, mentre invece il suo corpo continuava a indebolirsi. Le ultime riserve di energia vennero spese tutte nel tentativo di rimanere sveglia e tenere gli occhi aperti, nonostante la sua visione stesse già vacillando.

Per questo Blossom notò a malapena quando un qualche tipo di liquido venne rovesciato su di lei, inzuppandola. In quel momento, poteva essere anche semplice acqua, ma qualcosa accadde e Blossom udì un urlo lancinante in lontananza. Quindi, le sue vie aree si liberarono all'improvviso e la bambina si rizzò di scatto, iniziando ad ansimare e tossire.

Il liquido di cui era bagnata era opaco e di colore grigio, lontano dall'essere semplice acqua. Le ci vollero pochi secondi per fare due più due. "Antidote Y."

Il Professor Utonium aveva fornito, quella mattina, un singolo campione del liquido, l'unico che era riuscito a completare prima che le ragazzine andassero a scuola, ed era stato deciso che fosse Bubbles a portare l'arma segreta.

"…Bubbles?" Blossom pensò, guardandosi nervosamente intorno alla ricerca della sorella. Ma invece del biondo davanti a lei si parò il nero dei capelli di Buttercup. «Blossom? Sei sveglia? Accidenti, Blossom, rispondi!»

Blossom aprì la bocca per parlare ma riuscì solo a produrre rantoli, almeno all'inizio, quindi fece cenno di sì con la testa mentre cercava di calmare il proprio respiro. Era chiaro che Buttercup fosse preoccupata, ma Blossom non era da meno. La leader delle Powerpuff Girls faceva fatica a credere ai suoi occhi: il viso di Buttercup era infatti cosparso di chiazze e strisciate di sangue fresco, al punto tale che diverse gocce erano cadute andando a sporcare il suo vestito verde. Buttercup, però, pareva essere ignara delle proprie ferite.

Alla fine, Blossom decise di lasciare per il momento da parte la situazione di Buttercup. Mancava un'altra sorella all'appello. «Butt-Buttercup…» Blossom tossì più volte, «Buttercup… Dove… B-Bub…  _*coff*…_  B-Bubbles…»

Blossom sapeva che era stata la sorella a salvarla, ma se era stata lei a usare la fiala di Antidote Y, dove era dunque Bubbles?

«Ho preso da lei la fiala, è ancora priva di sensi ma è viva. Avevo appena preso il campione da lei quando ho sentito i rumori di te e lui che combattevate, e sono arrivata in tempo per vedere quella…  _cosa…_ mentre cercava di  _ucciderti._ Volevo cercare di svegliare Bubbles, ma-…»

«Va bene, Buttercup, va bene…» Blossom la interruppe, «Ora dobbiamo- _*coff*_  …dobbiamo andare da lei.»

«No, Blossom, sto bene,» disse una terza voce. Buttercup e Blossom si girarono per vedere la loro sorella mentre volteggiava davanti a loro. Non aveva ferite serie quanto quelle di Buttercup ma possedeva comunque una buona razione di lividi su tutto il corpo. Le sue braccia in particolari erano afflosciate, come se la ragazzina le stesse volontariamente lasciando a loro stesse.

Rimasero in silenzio per alcuni secondi, guardandosi l'un l'altra, quindi si girarono lentamente verso la sorgente dei loro problemi. Il ragazzino stava tentando la fuga camminando.

«Dove pensi di andare?» Buttercup gridò. La ragazzina scattò verso di lui e spazzò via una sua gamba, atterrandolo praticamente subito. Donnie gridò subito di dolore, e in quel momento Blossom e Bubbles capirono che era stato del tutto privato dei suoi poteri.

«Buttercup, attenta!» disse Bubbles. La sua preoccupazione però fece innervosire ulteriormente Buttercup: «Come puoi anche solo pensare di dirmi ' _attenta'?!_  Bubbles, ci ha quasi ammazzato!» Buttercup puntò un dito contro la propria faccia per mostrare di cosa stava parlando.

Bubbles non rispose e calò lo sguardo sul terreno… non poteva controbattere. Nel mentre, Donnie si dimenava per terra e tentava di ridurre il dolore alla gamba. I suoi occhi avevano ripreso il loro normale colore e avevano perso la sfumatura di follia, e lo stesso valeva per i suoi capelli. Buttercup, per nulla toccata dalla scena, alzò una mano, pronta a colpire di nuovo.

«Ferma!» ordinò Blossom. Buttercup fissò la sorella con uno sguardo torvo, «Hai ricevuto per caso un colpo alla testa, Blossom? Non vedo come potrei spiegarmi-»

«Donnie non è più un pericolo per noi, Buttercup.»

«LO È! Dannazione, Blossom, ha cercato di soffocarti a morte!»

Prima che potessero litigare di più, Donnie improvvisamente gettò un grido lancinante… e iniziò a sollevarsi da terra.

"Come?! Come può volare? L'Antidote Y lo ha privato di tutti i poteri!"pensò Blossom, presa alla sprovvista dall'evento. Bubbles e Buttercup erano a loro volta sorprese, e tutte si prepararono al peggio. Donnie si raggomitolò su sé stesso, assumendo una posizione fetale… quindi iniziò a parlare.

_«Donnie, Donnie, Donnie… Non ascolti mai, nevvero?»_

«Basta… vai via…»

_«Oh, povero, cocciuto ragazzino. Perché non segui il mio pensiero? Non vedi quanto sei diventato potente da quanto ho liberato la tua rabbia interiore? Ad un passo da distruggere le Powerpuff Girls! Un sogno!»_

«Un INCUBO! Non voglio… non voglio farle male… mie amiche…»

_«Tue amiche? Donnie, così mi deludi… la tua ida di 'amica' è molto discutibile, come detto dal povero Mojo. Un amico non ti cercherebbe attivamente come un poliziotto che da la caccia un criminale in fuga…»_

«Non sapevano… non potevano sapere… Vattene!»

« _Donnie, sei così spaventato. Veramente, non hai nulla da temere da me. Sono dalla tua parte! Il tuo vero amico… apriti a me, cessa di resistermi, e diverrai l'essere più potente di questo mondo!»_

«BASTA! Non voglio più ascoltarti! Vattene! VATTENE!»

Non ci fu risposta. Donnie urlò di nuovo e improvvisamente i suoi arti si mossero di scatto verso l'esterno, mentre correnti d'aria si muovevano attorno a lui. Quindi, alla fine, cadde senza ulteriori grida.

Lo stupore impedì alle Powerpuff Girls di agire e solo dopo una ventina secondi, finalmente, si decisero a muoversi insieme per avvicinarsi al corpo del bambino. Il ragazzino era chiaramente svenuto, anche se i suoi occhi erano mezzi-aperti, conferendogli un aspetto spaventoso.

«È… È morto?» Buttercup chiese a bocca aperta. Già gli occhi di Bubbles si erano fatti umidi, mentre Blossom faceva del suo meglio per rimanere calma. Quest'ultima si avvicinò a Donnie e controllò il suo battito cardiaco.

«No, Buttercup, è ancora vivo… credo. Non so cosa sia successo… pare svenuto, ma…» si avvicinò per sentire il suo respiro, «…non fosse per gli occhi, sembrerebbe addormentato.»

«Chiudili! Non… non riesco a tollerarli,» disse Buttercup.

Blossom fece un respiro e si costrinse a chiudere le palpebre del ragazzino. Ora Donnie pareva dormire veramente… mentre sognava un incubo, data la sua espressione facciale.

«Dobbiamo portarlo all'ospedale… dal Professore! Da qualcuno! Ha bisogno di aiuto!» Bubbles balbettò.

«Bubbles, è un maledetto  _mostro!_ Che cosa potrebbe fare se perdesse il controllo di nuovo?» Buttercup disse con veemenza.

«Non è un  _mostro!_ Ha bisogno del  _nostro_ aiuto! Possiamo aiutarlo, dobbiamo solo… non lo so, ma non possiamo lasciarlo qui!»

«Appunto! Dobbiamo sbarazzarcene ORA!»

«Ho sentito abbastanza!» Blossom zittì entrambe le sorelle, fissandole con uno sguardo ferreo. La bambina ponderò per alcuni secondi prima di continuare: «Portiamolo dal Professore. A prescindere da cosa decideremo di fare di Donnie, lui saprà come muoversi. Domande?»

Buttercup borbottò sottovoce e Bubbles fissò il terreno, ma entrambe fecero cenno affermativo con il capo.

Blossom si prese il peso di portare Donnie: lo prese con entrambe le braccia da sotto il corpo, tenendolo come se fosse un piccolo bambino spaventato, quindi spiccò il volo. Le sue sorelle la seguirono insieme, e le tre supereroine si alzarono in cielo andando verso casa.


	6. La Mente di Donnie

Donnie si svegliò all'improvviso e si ritrovò fradicio di sudore, sdraiato sul terriccio. Si raddrizzò subito in piedi per guardarsi intorno, nel tentativo di capire dove si trovasse, ma tutto quello che poté vedere furono oscurità e buio.

Lentamente, l'assenza di luce iniziò a farsi da parte, e il ragazzino cominciò a poter perlomeno vedere cosa si trovasse attorno a lui. Un luogo di cui non aveva alcuna memoria.

Era nel bel mezzo di un'enorme pianura, priva di alberi, rocce o qualsivoglia altro tipo di oggetto naturale. Il terreno era ben lungi dall'essere considerabile normale: grigio, con un pallore molto forte. Del resto, nemmeno il cielo non era rassicurante. Nubi si stavano accumulando e muovendo sopra di lui, dando l'impressione che una tempesta si stesse avvicinando.

Il ragazzino iniziò a provare paura. "Dove sono?" pensò, "Cosa è successo? Dove sono le ragazzine?"

Mentre osservava la pittoresca scena, Donnie notò la presenza di una figura umana, e dovette sforzarsi per non gridare quando capì di chi si trattava. Si grattò immediatamente gli occhi, credendo di aver visto un miraggio… ma così non era stato.

La figura fece un passo in avanti ed esordì per prima: «Ma guarda un po'… Saluti, Donnie!»

Donnie fece un passo indietro. «Chi… chi sei?» domandò.

«Chi sono? Non è abbastanza chiaro?» disse la figura. Di fronte a Donnie non vi era altri che… Donnie. Una copia perfetta del ragazzino, con l'eccezione di alcuni, preoccupanti dettagli: i capelli scuriti, e gli occhi arrossati. Era lui nei momenti in cui perdeva il controllo.

«Io sono te, amico mio. Per essere precisi, io sono la  _rabbia_ nascosta dentro di te… Ho sempre trovato fastidioso il fatto che tu abbia continuato a tenermi bloccato nel vano tentativo di soffocarmi, ma ora è tempo di liberarmi di questa prigione… una volta per tutte.»

Una nuova sensazione si fece strada nel cuore di Donnie. La faccia spaventata scomparì, lasciando spazio a un'espressione determinata e ostile. Invece di fare un altro passo indietro, Donnie lanciò uno sguardo pietrificante direttamente al suo clone: «Tu… tu sei la causa di tutto! Tu hai causato tutti i miei problemi! …No. Non ti permetterò di fare male a nessun'altro!»

«Oh, piccolo, sciocco ragazzino,» disse il clone con un sorriso perfido. Donnie non si ricordava di aver mai assunto tale espressione, neppure quando la rabbia prendeva il controllo. «Siamo la stessa cosa, io e te! Non capisci contro chi stai combattendo? Non puoi vincere! Perché non ti unisci a me, invece, e-…»

«MAI!» Donnie urlò, «Non vincerai, darò la mia stessa vita se necessario! Tu… non sei ME!»

«Mhh… così, è questa la tua risposta. Molto bene, vedremo chi perderà la vita per primo!» l'altro Donnie gridò in risposta.

I due partirono l'uno contro l'altro praticamente subito, e Donnie si preparò mentalmente per la lotta.

Prima di quel momento, non aveva mai combattuto con qualcuno mentre aveva il pieno controllo di sé stesso, e aveva usato i propri poteri solo per scappare e nascondersi. Non aveva mai capito come potesse essere così letale quando la furia si impossessava di lui: non aveva alcun tipo di esperienza che potesse giustificare ciò. Ma, al momento, a Donnie di questo importava poco.

Tutto ciò che voleva era fermare questa versione malvagia di sé stesso prima che potesse fare ulteriori danni, alle sue amiche e a tutti gli altri. "Ad ogni costo!" Donnie pensò con fermezza, pochi istanti prima di raggiungere il suo nemico.

I loro pugni si toccarono per primi, con una forza tale da emettere un'onda d'urto che investì tutta la pianura, sollevando la polvere e facendo contorcere le nuvole su sé stesse.

* * *

Il corpo di Donnie si bloccò di scatto e il bambino strinse i denti, ma nonostante ciò non si mosse di un centimetro. Era ben fissato su un letto da laboratorio con catene al Duranio, create dal Professore mesi prima in caso di bisogno estremo. Non avrebbe potuto scappare anche se avesse voluto, ma in ogni caso il ragazzino era rimasto in silenzio, immerso nel suo sonno agitato. Un piccolo cuscino e un lenzuolo si trovavano sotto di lui, entrambi aggiunte non facenti parte del laboratorio.

Il Professore era a lato del suddetto letto: stava esaminando alcune tabelle di dati sul suo computer, mentre una macchina posta sopra a Donnie lo stava letteralmente scannerizzando con un cordolo di luce. Non era il primo test di quel tipo eseguito dal Professore: il dispositivo era stato creato con lo scopo di esaminare i particolari corpi dei Puffs. Sul momento, lo scienziato si era chiesto se lo scanner avrebbe funzionato su un essere vivente non basato sul Chemical X, ma il macchinario stava fortunatamente dando risultati attendibili.

Alla fine la sessione di esame finì e il Professor Utonium sospirò prima di voltarsi per guardare le sue tre creazioni. Le ragazzine erano desiderose di sapere cosa avesse scoperto.

«Ragazze…» iniziò, scegliendo con cura le parole, «non ho trovato nulla di particolare o fuori posto in lui. Donnie non ha alcun genere di problema nel suo corpo.»

Non era la risposta che le Powerpuff Girls speravano di sentire. «Ma Professore…» iniziò Bubbles.

«Mi dispiace… tutto ciò che vedo è un piccolo bambino mentre sta avendo un incubo. Non ci sono segni di malattie o patologie varie nel suo corpo.»

Il corpo di Donnie si tese di nuovo e il bambino rilasciò un gemito. Egli era ferito tanto quanto le ragazzine e ben poco era rimasto della sua maglia. Perfino Buttercup trovava difficile guardarlo nel suo stato, anche se lei stessa non era messa meglio: bende coprivano buona parte della sua faccia, atte a proteggere le sue ferite.

«…a meno che il problema di cui stiamo parlando non sia fisico,» il Professore concluse.

«Ma Professore, non può essere pazzo! Qualcosa non torna in tutto questo… voglio dire, i pazzi di solito non cercano di fermare la loro stessa pazzia?» Bubbles disse, cercando una giustificazione alla situazione. Anche lei portava alcuni bendaggi attorno alle sue braccia.

«La medicina è come le altre scienze, Bubbles: non saremo mai in grado di dire di aver scoperto tutto. Potresti aver ragione… o potremmo avere davanti un'eccezione.»

Bubbles rimase in silenzio e si asciugò gli occhi da alcune lacrime ribelli. Il Professore tentò quindi di dire qualcosa per sollevare il morale generale: «Ragazze, ascoltatemi… non sappiamo quale male abbia colpito Donnie, ma questo non significa che lui sia perduto. La tragedia che ha vissuto durante i suoi primi minuti di vita potrebbe giustificare in parte un qualche tipo di nevrosi, ma non possiamo ignorare il fatto che Donnie pare concentrato, come se stesse combattendo attivamente contro qualcosa. Qualunque cosa stia sognando in questo momento, tutto ciò non è normale.»

«Professore,» disse Blossom. «Tu… tu pensi che lui sia veramente pazzo?»

L'uomo aveva sperato che quella domanda non gli venisse rivolta. Spese un intero minuto prima di sospirare e rispondere: «Non lo so, Blossom… Non lo so.»

Bubbles si precipitò su di lui con un abbraccio. Mentre il Professore le carezzava il capo, Bubbles cercò di contenere le lacrime e diede un'altra occhiata al ragazzino dormiente, ancora soggetti a scatti improvvisi e movimenti casuali tenuti a bada solo dalle catene che lo fissavano al tavolo.

«Deve esserci qualcosa che possiamo fare… Non possiamo lasciarlo soffrire in questo modo…»

Blossom non seppe cosa rispondere alla sorella. La leader delle Powerpuff Girls non indossava più il suo proverbiale fiocco per i capelli, che era andato perso in precedenza durante il combattimento. Blossom non stava neppure osservando Donnie: non poteva concentrarsi mentre lo guardava. "Cosa possiamo fare?" pensò, "Come possiamo aiutarlo senza sapere cosa lo sta tormentando? Impossibile… Non ho idee…"

Buttercup aveva lasciato da parte la rabbia da tempo ormai, e in quel momento la pensava in modo simile alla sorella. Anche per lei era difficile rimanere neutrale di fronte alla scena del ragazzino sofferente. Dopo l'ennesimo scatto improvviso, la bambina pensò, "Quella faccia… Sta combattendo con qualcosa. Ne sono certa… che razza di sogno sta- aspetta. Sogno?"

Nel giro di un secondo, Buttercup ebbe un'idea. Ovviamente non sapeva se avrebbe funzionato, ma qualcosa la spinse a proporla comunque. «Professore?»

«Sì, Buttercup?» disse il Professore, con Bubbles ancora tra le sue braccia. La bambina pareva non aver udito lo scambio di parole.

«Hai detto che Donnie sta sognando?»

«Sì, ovviamente. Almeno credo… e se è un sogno, sono abbastanza certo che si tratti di un incubo.»

«Beh, stavo pensando…» Buttercup continuò timidamente, «…la macchina che abbiamo usato per aiutare il Sindaco… forse… se fossimo in grado di…»

«Buttercup, sei un GENIO!» Bubbles gridò all'improvviso, liberandosi dalla stretta del Professore e investendo letteralmente la sorella, rischiando di far cadere entrambe sul pavimento.

«Che razza di problemi hai, Bubbles?» borbottò Buttercup, poco contenta dell'abbraccio senza avviso della sorella. «Voglio solo fermare qualunque…  _cosa_ sia nascosta dietro questo tipo, nient'altro…»

Questo non impedì a Bubbles di sorridere. Sapeva che sotto sotto Buttercup stava solo cercando di essere cinica, e che in realtà un minimo di preoccupazione c'era anche in lei.

«Bubbles ha ragione in realtà, hai avuto una grande idea!» il Professore approvò. «Se i miei calcoli sono corretti, e Donnie è veramente nel mondo dei sogni, potrebbe funzionare veramente.»

Blossom non condivideva l'ottimismo generale. «Ma Professore,» disse, «quell'idea non andò per il verso giusto a suo tempo…»

Buttercup tossì. «Non me lo ricordare! Non sono riuscita a dormire in pace per una settimana intera dopo quell'esperienza!»

«Ciò è vero, ma era un caso molto diverso, Blossom. Gli incubi del sindaco erano legati a  _voi,_ e per questo il nostro aiuto è finito col causare l'incubo stesso. Donnie, al contrario, non vi ha mai visto, neppure con i vostri occhi, e dubito fortemente che la sua attuale condizione abbia cause simili a quelle del sindaco. Ad essere onesti, sono molto più preoccupato per voi… vedete, il dormire normalmente e il farlo attraverso la mia macchina sono due attività drasticamente diverse, e non posso neppure immaginare in cosa potreste imbattervi nella mente di Donnie.»

«Ma… è solo un sogno, giusto?» Buttercup domandò.

«Sì. Forzato artificialmente, e all'interno di una mente possibilmente malata. In breve, può essere molto pericoloso.»

Le parole del Professore presero di sorpresa le ragazze, Buttercup compresa. Dal canto suo, il Professor Utonium stesso fece un sospiro, per lasciarle assorbire le informazioni.

«Ragazze…» esordì, infine, «dovete essere oneste. Volete veramente arrivare fino in fondo per aiutare Donnie?»

«Sì!» Bubbles rispose per prima. «Siamo le Powerpuff Girls,  _dobbiamo_ aiutare chi è in bisogno!»

«Vero…» Blossom ammise. «Dobbiamo almeno  _tentare…_ anche solo per aiutarlo e fermare il male dentro di lui.»

Buttercup stava iniziando a pentirsi di aver condiviso la sua idea. Dopo aver dato un'occhiata alla faccia contratta del ragazzino, comunque, la bambina dovette cedere. «Sì, va bene, sono d'accordo anch'io…»

Prima che il Professore potesse iniziare con le spiegazioni di rito su come procedere, Donnie disse qualcosa nel sonno. In un attimo le ragazzine furono su di lui, ma verificarono che il ragazzino era ancora addormentato.

«Lo avete sentito anche voi, vero?» disse Buttercup.

«Mmh-mmh. Non ho capito cosa ha detto però… ha parlato nella sua lingua,» Blossom rispose.

«Io ho capito, Blossom,» Bubbles rivelò. Il suo viso mostrava segni di apprensione. «Ha detto qualcosa come… "Non ti permetterò di vincere" …»

Le ragazzine rimasero in silenzio, così fu il Professore a parlare per primo. «Temo che dovremo essere veloci se vogliamo aiutare Donnie, ragazze. Bubbles, tienilo sotto controllo; Blossom, Buttercup, aiutatemi a cercare i pezzi della macchina dei sogni nel laboratorio.»

Mentre le due ragazzine e l'uomo iniziarono la rapida ricerca delle componenti dell'apparato, Bubbles rimase dov'era, osservando il ragazzino mentre si contorceva e continuava a bisbigliare nel sonno.

* * *

Donnie riprese controllo di sé stesso dopo un volo dovuto a un calcio dal suo avversario. Il suo malvagio doppione tentò immediatamente di attaccarlo, ma il ragazzino schivò il pugno e rispose con una ginocchiata sul lato. Donnie Malvagio imprecò e iniziò a tempestare di calci il ragazzino, nel tentativo di sfruttare un suo errore.

Donnie alzò un campo di forza davanti a sé nel tentativo di difendersi, ma l'azione risultò lentissima e Donnie Malvagio riuscì a centrarlo in piena testa. Alla sua mercé, il clone non sprecò tempo e iniziò a pestare il suo avversario, concludendo infine con un montante che riuscì a stordire il già confuso ragazzino.

Sfruttando il suo momento di deconcentrazione, Donnie Malvagio procedette prendendo il ragazzino per le gambe e iniziando a rotearlo attorno a sé come una fionda, esattamente come aveva fatto in precedenza con Buttercup. Solo dopo una decina di secondi egli lasciò andare, spedendo Donnie verso terreno sottostante.

Il ragazzino riuscì a malapena ad attutire l'impatto, proteggendosi il capo. Senza attendere oltre, Donnie si rialzò in piedi e fissò il doppione sopra di lui. "Non posso sconfiggerlo…" pensò tra sé e sé, "è troppo forte… ed esperto. In quale modo ha imparato a combattere a quel modo?"

Donnie Malvagio caricò una granata energetica gialla e scagliò la sfera contro di lui. Il Donnie vero evitò facilmente l'attacco, e dopo aver fatto questo decise di tentare la ritirata, scappando nella direzione opposta. Nello stesso istante in cui Donnie scattò via, il suo avversario iniziò immediatamente ad inseguirlo. «Non puoi scappare!» urlò, «Arrenditi… o  **muori!»**

"Non sarò mai in grado di fermarlo… finirà col prevalere, prendere il controllo per sempre e iniziare a distruggere qualunque cosa gli si pari davanti. Io… Io non posso. Mi dispiace… Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup… mi dispiace…"

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da una detonazione. Donnie Malvagio aveva lanciato una seconda granata, ma del tipo bluastro e silenzioso, e questa volta l'attacco prese Donnie completamente di sorpresa. La granata esplose pochi centimetri sopra di lui, e Donnie venne investito dal massimo della forza dell'onda d'urto.

Per quante egli fosse in volo e l'esplosione lo aveva spedito verso il terreno, di nuovo, Donnie Malvagio non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo atterrare. Il doppione volò velocemente e dopo pochi attimi fu sotto di lui e si preoccupò di fermare la sua caduta con un pugno direttamente nella schiena. Donnie urlò di dolore… era sorprendente che non si fosse rotto qualche vertebra.

Il clone afferrò Donnie e, tenendolo davanti a sé, si gettò in picchiata verso il suolo fino a raggiungerlo, schiacciando il ragazzino con tutto il suo peso. In seguito, il doppione si levò in volo e atterrò poco distante, in attesa.

Donnie non era più in grado di alzarsi. Troppo dolore teneva i suoi muscoli sotto scacco, nonostante i suoi poteri. Tutto ciò che poté fare fu fissare in preda al panico Donnie Malvagio e tentare di strisciare via. Ma il doppione sorrise alla sua reazione e prima che il ragazzino potesse avanzare oltre egli bloccò una delle sue gambe con un piede, immobilizzandolo.

"È la fine…" pensò il ragazzino.

«Esattamente!» tuonò il doppione. Non era chiaro se la versione malvagia di Donnie avesse letto nella sua mente o semplicemente dedotto cosa pensasse data l'espressione del ragazzino, ormai in preda al panico. «È la fine per te, e un nuovo inizio per me. Pensa, se ci fosse un modo per permetterti di vivere, alla fine di tutto questo tu finiresti col ringraziarmi. Ma ciò non importa…»

Lentamente, i dintorni del paesaggio intorno a loro cambiò aspetto. Il cielo si fece sempre più rosso, e nuvole si scurirono e acquisirono velocità nei loro movimenti, mentre il terreno si annerì fino a ad esser paragonabile alla pece.

Senza alcun avviso, i capillari degli occhi di Donnie Malvagio acquisirono colore. L'iniezione di sangue fu tale che alcune gocce del liquido iniziarono a scorrere via, come lacrime cremisi. La sua faccia perse il fare compiaciuto per lasciar spazio alla rabbia, e un attimo dopo scattò verso il ragazzino atterrato, afferrandolo in modo non dissimile a quanto accaduto con Blossom poco prima in una morsa attorno al collo.

Donnie non tentò neppure di lottare contro l'enorme forza che lo stava strangolando. Sapeva che tutto era inutile.

Ma dopo pochi secondi, Donnie Malvagio venne colpito da un proiettile rosa di qualche tipo, respingendolo lontano.

Donnie si mise immediatamente seduto, ignorando il dolore, e iniziò a rantolare e tossire nel tentativo di riguadagnare aria. C'era solo un'ipotesi possibile riguardo i suoi possibili salvatori…

Quando il ragazzino alzò lo sguardo, egli dovette metter da parte i propri dubbi.

Le Powerpuff Girls sostavano davanti a lui, in perfette condizioni fisiche. Per un momento, Donnie pensò di stare impazzendo, ma ciò non avrebbe avuto senso. Gli occhi di Blossom, la ovvia responsabile dell'attacco a sorpresa, luccicavano ancora.

«Donnie, rimani dove sei,» disse la ragazzina, «da questo momento in poi ci pensiamo noi.»

«Ragazze? Come… Come…» Donnie balbettò, incapace di rispondere e più per la sorpresa che non per mancanze linguistiche.

«Non abbiamo tempo per le spiegazioni. Dopo parleremo, ma ora lasciaci mettere in riga quel  _mostro.»_

Donnie fece cenno di sì con la testa… ma non era d'accordo col rimanere indietro. «Posso ancora combattere! È… È molto forte. Io… Io posso…»

«Non mi pari in perfetta forma,» Buttercup interruppe mentre squadrava il povero ragazzino. «Riposa e non preoccuparti. Daremo una lezione a quell'idiota prima che tu ti renda conto di cosa sia successo!»

«Esatto. Ce la possiamo fare, Donnie!» Bubbles assicurò.

Solo dopo quelle frasi, Donnie ebbe finalmente la forza di sorridere. "Non so come siate arrivate fin qui… ma forse… forse non tutto è perduto."

Le Powerpuff Girls distolsero lo sguardo dal ragazzino per fissare il suo doppione. Donnie Malvagio era quantomeno adirato: «Come OSATE?!» urlò, «Voi, piccole mocciose… non importa. Vi sconfiggerò, come ho già fatto in precedenza!»

Donnie Malvagio partì all'attacco immediatamente, portando le ragazzine a ritirarsi in tre direzioni differenti. Il doppione non si fermò e continuò il proprio volo, all'inseguimento di Bubbles, ma quest'ultima invece di farsi inseguire si voltò senza fermarsi e lanciò un paio di scariche di laser verso di lui.

Il clone evitò senza problemi i raggi, ma ciò lo distrasse dalle altre due sorelle. Blossom e Buttercup piombarono su di lui dai lati e iniziarono ad attaccare a forza di pugni, a una velocità tale da impedire a Donnie Malvagio di difendersi con le proprie mani, e il doppione generò due differenti campi di forza per tenerle a distanza.

Di nuovo, però, egli fallì di considerare  _tutti_ gli avversari in gioco, e Bubbles attaccò da davanti, lasciando il doppione senza via di scampo. Un pugno centrò in pieno la faccia di Donnie Malvagio, disorientandolo momentaneamente. Una volta che i campi di forza esaurirono la loro energia, tutte e tre le Powerpuff Girls continuarono a punire fisicamente il malcapitato clone, che non aveva modo di ribellarsi.

Le ragazzine conclusero con un calcio collettivo la rissa, spedendo in aria Donnie Malvagio, quindi esplosero dai loro occhi tre paia di laser oculari. Il doppione poté solo imprecare verso di loro prima di essere colpito… in seguito, il suo corpo cadde verso il suolo. Aveva perso i sensi.

«E non provare a far ritorno!» Buttercup gridò, anche se non sapeva se il loro avversario poteva sentirla. Blossom si limitò a pulirsi le mani dalla polvere, mentre Bubbles celebrava la vittoria ad alta voce.

Donnie era lontano da loro, ma nonostante questo aveva potuto assistere all'intero combattimento. Il ragazzino sorrise. "Non posso crederci… Lo hanno sconfitto…"

Pensiero che si rivelò presto erroneo… almeno in parte.

Improvvisamente il corpo di Donnie Malvagio si librò in aria. Le ragazzine fermarono immediatamente i loro festeggiamenti e si prepararono al peggio mentre il corpo fluttuava nel vuoto. Dopo alcuni, lunghi secondi, i suoi occhi si aprirono. Non erano più iniettati di sangue, ma l'iride era rimasta rossa… e ad essa si era aggiunta un bagliore rosso poco rassicurante.

L'aspetto di Donnie Malvagio cambiò. La sua pelle si fece più rossa, braccia e gambe si allungarono, e i vestiti mutarono dall'indumento giallo a uno strambo abito rosso.

Gli occhi del doppione divennero sempre meno simili a quelli di un puff, e molto più paragonabili a quelli di un essere demoniaco. Orecchie a punta spuntarono a lato della testa e un sorriso maligno si fece strada sulla sua faccia.

Donnie non aveva la più pallida idea di che cosa stesse accadendo, ma lo stesso non si poteva dire delle ragazzine.

_«HIM!»_

«Powerpuff Girls!» disse la contrariata voce del demone noto come Him attraverso il corpo del doppione di Donnie. «In quale modo voi finiate per infastidirmi anche quando i miei piani non vi riguardano rimane un mistero...»

«Dunque sei stato tu a causare tutto questo e a provocare le perdite di controllo di Donnie!» Blossom affermò.

«Certamente, mia cara!» Him rispose con la voce effeminata. «Dopotutto, come potevo rimanere indifferente a una tale tragedia? Mi sono sentito così dispiaciuto per la perdita di Donnie… il Professor Laurentium era così vicino a completare il suo più grande esperimento, quando-»

Buttercup interruppe il monologo del demone con una esclamazione di sorpresa. «Aspetta! Tu… tu hai…» farfugliò la ragazzina, incredula all'idea che le era venuta in mente.

Him rise, apparentemente divertito. «Oh, quali strane idee passano per la tua testa, Buttercup? Non farei mai qualcosa di così sinistro… è stato un terribile incidente… dopotutto, ai tempi avevo liberato una delle cavie di laboratorio del Professore, ma chi poteva credere che un animale così innocente potesse causare un tale disastro? Ero così triste, alla vista di quelle adorabili bestiole rinchiuse dentro alle loro gabbie!»

Him, compiaciuto delle facce distorte dall'incredulità delle ragazzine, fece per proseguire il suo discorso. «Dovreste capirmi? Specialmente te, Bubbles. Oppure non…» iniziò, salvo poi fermarsi alla vista di un intruso. Donnie si era mosso mentre Him parlava ed era riuscito a raggiungere le ragazzine con un volo traballante.

«Donnie? Che cosa stai facendo?» Blossom chiese, ma Donnie la ignorò e proseguì per la propria strada. La faccia di quello che era stato Donnie Malvagio sorrise di nuovo.

Donnie non poteva crederci. La causa di tutto il male che non gli aveva lasciato pace fin dal momento della sua nascita… era tutto opera di colui che era anche  _l'assassino_  del suo creatore… di suo padre. Le sue mani si chiusero a pugno.

«Tu… tu lo hai ucciso…» disse con voce rotta.

«Andiamo, Donnie, non c'è bisogno di alterarsi. È stato un incidente, no?» Him disse subito dopo esser apparso nella sua forma reale, dietro al corpo di Donnie Malvagio che si dissolse poco dopo. «Volevo solo rendere un po' più interessante la tua creazione. Non avrei  _mai_ pensato che il più pericoloso di tutti gli aggeggi del buon vecchio Bronislav fosse proprio dietro di lui quando-»

«MOSTRO!» Donnie urlò, aggiungendo altre maledizioni nella sua lingua.

Senza ulteriore remore, egli partì all'attacco, dimentico del stato del suo corpo.

Him continuò a sorridere. Il demone attese semplicemente l'arrivo del puff e svanì in una nuvola cremisi poco prima che Donnie lo colpisse. Il ragazzino si guardò intorno alla ricerca del demone, ma di Him non c'era traccia. Questo, però, non gli impedì di continuare a parlare.

«…ad essere sinceri, lo stesso Mojo Jojo ha avuto un piccolo consiglio da parte mia. Niente di trascendentale, solo una piccola nota apparsa nel pavimento del suo osservatorio al momento opportuno... Donnie, Donnie, Donnie. Cosa ci importa di tutto ciò? Sei così giovane, addirittura più giovane delle cosiddette Powerpuff Girls, e così debole… Quando ho avuto modo di  _aiutarti,_ sei diventato letteralmente l'essere più potente del mondo! Con la mia esperienza, maturata con i disgraziati interventi delle maledette ragazzine ai miei danni, ho potuto renderti molto più forte. Per quale motivo tu vorresti rifiutare una tale offerta?»

Donnie si voltò di scattò e trovò Him proprio dietro di lui. Il ragazzino tentò immediatamente di dargli un pugno, ma Him schivò tranquillamente l'attacco e fece una contro-mossa, afferrando una delle gambe del ragazzino con una delle sue chele e gettandolo via subito dopo. «Perché mi combatti?» continuò il demone, «Non hai speranze di battermi, proprio come non avevi speranze di sconfiggere il tuo lato  _migliore._ Forse persisti perché-»

Him venne zittito da un raggio laser in pieno volto.

«Lascialo in pace!» Bubbles gridò. Him, dopo aver riacquisito la vista, si volse verso le Powerpuff Girls. Era chiaramente contrariato.

«POWERPUFF GIRLS!» urlò col suo tono più forte e minaccioso, «Non tollererò questa interruzione!  _Qui,_  sono io ad avere il controllo!»

Him mosse le sue chele e sospirò una parola oscura. Al suo ordine seguì l'apparizione di numerosi tentacoli neri che schizzarono via dal suolo ancora annerito in direzione delle Powerpuff Girls. Le ragazzine si accorsero troppo tardi del pericolo  _sotto di loro,_ e vennero intrappolate dalla sostanza nerastra. Solo le loro teste erano visibili ora, mentre i tentacoli le tenevano in posizione.

«Non posso… Muovermi!» Buttercup grugnì mentre cercava senza risultati di trovare una via d'uscita.

«Queste  _cose_ sono troppo forti!» Bubbles disse con voce impaurita.

«Non fermatevi! Non possono resistere per sempre!» Blossom ordinò con testardaggine.

Donnie guardava le sue amiche da lontano, quasi ipnotizzato dalla scena. La testa di Him si materializzò di fianco alla sua. Col suo tono più calmo, il demone iniziò di nuovo a parlare: «Non vedi? Povere, sciocche bambine… non capiscono che stanno per incontrare il loro destino in questo luogo: la tua  _mente,_ piccolo Donnie. È stato così facile, prenderne il controllo, e neppure le Powerpuff Girls possono combattermi in un luogo del genere! Solo un ostacolo mi separa dal dominio totale:  _tu.»_

Il pugno di Donnie scattò, ma Him era già sparito. La sua voce continuò a parlare: «Se proprio vuoi lottare, ragazzino, sappi che ci potrebbero essere conseguenze… impreviste, a proposito della tua  _anima._ Ascolta il mio suggerimento, e arrenditi… se tieni cara alla vita.»

Donnie non aveva intenzione di cedere alle richieste di Him. «Non ti permetterò di controllarmi!» urlò, «Non ti permetterò di  _vivere!»_

Him scoppiò a ridere, e le sue risate echeggiarono nella pianura onirica. «Ohh, delizioso. La rabbia, la furia, e il dolore… che emozioni vivaci.»

La voce di Him cessò di colpo di suonare divertita, divenendo seria e colma di ostilità. «Dimentichi un dettaglio, però, Donnie. Sarai  _tu_ … a perdere il permesso per continuare la tua vita.»

Donnie udì qualcosa dietro di lui. Dopo essersi girato poté solo vedere Him completare il caricamento di un qualche tipo di attacco energetico direttamente dalla bocca e, quindi, rilasciare il getto, un raggio nero e rosso vorticante.

Donnie riuscì a volare via appena in tempo prima di esser colpito, ma Him non aveva intenzione di lasciargli tregua. Sfere nere avevano iniziato a sollevarsi dal suolo e a muoversi verso di lui.

Privo degli attacchi laser delle Powerpuffs e troppo poco esperto per concentrare l'energia come le sue amiche, Donnie poté solo ricorrere all'unica tecnica che conosceva per difendersi dal pericolo in arrivo da tutte le direzioni. Sfruttando le ultime energie, Donnie costruì un campo di forza completo tutt'attorno a sé stesso, e la mossa ebbe successo: i globi esplosero contro il campo sferico rilasciando nuvole gassose nerastre, ma nulla ebbe accesso all'interno e tutte le sfere e i loro contenuti si dissolsero.

Dopo la sparizione dell'ultima sfera, il campo di sforza sparì e Donnie, ormai al limite, iniziò ad ansimare, riuscendo a malapena a tenersi in aria.

Him si teletrasportò dietro di lui e lo colpì senza avviso, usando entrambe le chele come un martello e scagliandolo contro il suolo.

Al momento dell'impatto, nuovi tentacoli iniziarono subito a coprire il corpo di Donnie. Il ragazzino cercò debolmente di volare via, ma le forze lo avevano definitivamente abbandonato e presto le forme nere lo intrappolarono sul terreno, che pareva essere più liquido che solido.

«Dove pensi di andare, abitante di Ultrapolis?» Him chiese retoricamente mentre si avvicinava dall'alto. «Volevi venire a sconfiggermi? Forse, volevi andare a vendicare la morte del povero Bronislav? Patetico… non andrai da nessuna parte finché io non deciderò di permettertelo. E ciò avverrà solo se ti unirai a me.»

Alla fine, Him atterrò e iniziò a camminare verso Donnie. I tentativi del ragazzino di liberarsi continuarono a non dare frutti e il demone si avvicinò ancora. Presto, il panico iniziò a prendere il controllo del ragazzino.

Him voleva però divertirsi ancora un poco prima di metter fine a questo spettacolo. Con uno schiocco delle chele, i tentacoli che tenevano imprigionate le Powerpuff Girls iniziarono a muoversi e in pochi secondi si posizionarono altrove… esattamente di fronte alla scena. Le ragazzine potevano ora guardare mentre Him si avvicinava lentamente al puff giallo.

"No… no! Non può essere vero! Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, quello che è successo… non può finire così! Non è giusto… Io… Io sto per morire per mano dello stesso essere che ha ucciso il Professor Laurentium. No, no…  _no!"_

Donnie iniziò a piangere copiosamente. Him era a pochi passi ora. "Non voglio morire… non così… Professore…"

Donnie chiuse gli occhi.  _"Papà… AIUTAMI! QUALCUNO MI AIUTI!"_

_«Donnie,»_ disse una voce maschile con gentilezza.  _«Non sei solo.»_


	7. Padre e Figlio

Donnie sbatté le palpebre, impietrito.

"Sono pazzo?" pensò. Quella voce… la ricordava. La riconosceva. Non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarla. Ebbe giusto la forza di biascicare un: «Cos… cosa?»

«[Non sei solo, Donnie,]» la voce ripeté, questa volta nella lingua madre di Donnie. E così, i tentacoli che lo stavano tenendo bloccato svanirono, ridotti a uno scuro pulviscolo in un attimo. Intorno a lui la terra si fece più chiara e tornò a essere pallida come era in precedenza.

Il ragazzino si rese conto del fatto che il dolore era sparito. Gettò uno sguardo al proprio corpo, solo per scoprire che i graffi e ferite che aveva accumulato non esistevano più. Era in perfetta forma. "Come è possibile?"

«Donnie,» la voce ripeté. Donnie scrollò il capo e cercò di capire dove si trovasse chi stesse parlando. Quando vide  _chi_ si trovava proprio davanti a lui, provò qualcosa di difficile da descrivere a parole.

Il Professor Bronislav Laurentium era lì, davanti a lui. Portava un camice da laboratorio paragonabile a quello del Professor Utonium, con la differenza che il suo indumento era di colore azzurro. I cappelli mostravano un velo di grigiore che suggeriva un'età maggiore a quella del collega americano. Inoltre, la pelle di Bronislav era pallida, oltre il limite del normale… ma non era normale neppure l'aura bianca che emetteva luce tutt'attorno a lui, illuminando i dintorni e in contrasto con il nero totale del suolo amorfo al di fuori del raggio della luce.

Non c'erano dubbi sulla sua identità… ma trascorsero alcuni secondi prima che Donnie iniziasse ad accettare chi fosse la figura che lo aveva salvato. «[Pro… Pro… Professore?]» il ragazzino parlò, esitando.

«Donnie…» rispose il Professor Laurentium. Ora che tutta la sua attenzione era su di lui, Donnie poteva affermare senza dubbio che voce combaciava con quella di cui aveva memoria. Rimanere increduli non aveva più senso.

«[PROFESSORE!]»

Donnie scattò in avanti urlando e si gettò nelle mani del Professor Laurentium senza rallentare. L'uomo, però, non parve esser disturbato e ricevette con grazia l'intera forza del ragazzino, senza muoversi di un millimetro e accogliendolo tra le sue braccia. Dimentico di ogni cosa, Donnie si era lasciato andare al pianto e non osava spiccicare parola, ma Bronislav non pareva avere intenzione di conversare con lui subito. «[Andrà tutto bene, Donnie… Sono qui…]» il Professore continuò a dire, nel tentativo di confortare la sua creazione.

L'apparizione di Bronislav aveva lasciato di stucco sia le Powerpuff Girls che Him. Le ragazzine in particolare erano basite e guardavano la scena a loro familiare con facce intontite, dimentiche dei tentacoli che continuavano a tenerle intrappolate.

Him, dal canto suo, dopo la sorpresa iniziale iniziò a cedere all'ira molto velocemente. Una tale dimostrazione di amore lo nauseava e adirava allo stesso tempo, ed il demone era ancora confuso e indignato dal fatto che una forza ignota lo aveva scagliato via dal ragazzino poco prima, la stessa forza che ora gli impediva l'accesso alla sfera di luce bianca dove Donnie e Bronislav si trovavano. A differenza delle ragazzine, Him aveva riconosciuto immediatamente il Professor Laurentium… dopotutto, conosceva già la sua faccia.

«Che cosa  _ci fai qui?!»_ urlò alla fine Him col tono più adatto a un terribile demone. Altri tentacoli spuntarono dal terreno tutt'intorno a Bronislav, mentre strisce nere iniziarono ad apparire intorno alla figura di Him. «Fino a prova contraria dovresti essere sottoterra! Andato, e per sempre!»

«Demone,» Bronislav rispose, «non ricordi forse come tu non sia l'unico ad avere poteri nell'aldilà… o no?» Il Professore parlava mentre continuava a coccolare il ragazzino, che pareva non dar segno di interesse alle sue frasi.

Him sbuffò. «Tutto questo non ha senso… ma non importa. In ogni caso, spiriti come il tuo possono recarsi nel mondo terreno per ben poco tempo... e lo stesso vale per il mondo dei sogni, dove ci troviamo ora. Sfortunatamente per te, sono molto impaziente, per cui è tempo di  _anticipare_ la tua partenza!»

Him mosse le braccia attorno a sé e un momento dopo tentacoli e sfere nere iniziarono ad emergere attorno a Bronislav e a scattare verso di lui. Le prime forme oscure, tuttavia, si annichilirono non appena dopo esser entrate in contatto con la zona illuminata. Più infuriato che sorpreso, Him sparì nel nulla e alla sua partenza seguì un tremolio che percorse il suolo, oramai meglio descrivibile come uno specchio d'acqua che non come terreno solido. I tentacoli e sfere rimanenti ritornarono a terra, dove si iniziò ad alzare un'enorme forma nera, in apparenza un muro.

Solo dopo alcuni secondi la creazione si rivelò essere una vera e propria onda oscura, paragonabile a uno tsunami, che iniziò immediatamente a muoversi verso Donnie e il Professor Laurentium.

Sfortunatamente, le Powerpuff Girls si trovavano ancora in mezzo.

«Che cosa è  _quello?!»_ Buttercup disse con voce per una volta preoccupata mentre l'onda continuava ad avvicinarsi.

Blossom non rispose, disorientata dalla situazione che evolveva troppo velocemente e restia a anche solo ipotizzare cosa fosse la  _cosa_ che stava per sommergerle.

Così, l'ultimo segno di vita da parte delle Powerpuff Girls prima che sparissero nella marea fu l'urlo di terrore di Bubbles, che venne immediatamente spezzato dall'onda. Questa non rallentò il passo dopo aver superato le ragazzine e in pochi secondi raggiunse la zona protetta dall'aura del Professor Laurentium.

L'onda non riuscì a penetrare la barriera protettiva: essa si disintegrò e continuò a farlo nonostante Him continuasse a rinnovarne la forza e ad alzare nuove onde dal suolo circostante. Tuttavia, la zona protetta non era del tutto inerte ai colpi degli attacchi del demone: pian piano, la sfera si andava riducendo in volume, consumata dai getti continui di melma color pece.

Bronislav aveva fino a quel momento ignorato le mosse del demone, preferendo ritornare a volgere la sua attenzione alla sua creazione. Tuttavia, allo scienziato non sfuggì la nuova evoluzione della situazione, e sapeva che non c'era tempo da perdere.

«[Donnie? Donnie, ascoltami. Guardami con attenzione.]» Bronislav parlò nella lingua europea che era propria del ragazzino.

Donnie alzò lo sguardo secondo gli ordini. Gli occhi erano arrossati e la faccia bagnata dalle lacrime… ma egli era felice. Per lui non esisteva altro al mondo al momento che non Bronislav… e difatti non serbò alcuna attenzione al pandemonio in atto attorno a loro.

«[Donnie… perdona la mia franchezza, non sono mai stato un granché con i bambini. Ma ci sono cose che devi sapere… e non abbiamo molto tempo.]»

Le implicazioni di quella frase colpirono immediatamente il ragazzino. «[Non hai molto  _tempo?!_ Vuoi andare via di nuovo?!]»

Bronislav scosse il capo prima che il ragazzino scoppiasse a piangere di nuovo. «[No, non voglio… ma…]» Lo scienziato scosse il capo.

«[Per favore Donnie, è importante che tu ascolti cosa ho da dirti. Puoi farcela?]»

Donnie fece del suo meglio per mantenere una parvenza di contegno e fece cenno di sì. Il Professore iniziò a camminare in una direzione apparentemente casuale, con la luce che ne seguiva i movimenti assieme alle onde generate da Him.

«[Molto bene. Donnie, riguardo al demone, devi sapere che molte delle cose che ti sono state dette sono false. Le parole di quell'essere avevano l'unico scopo di farti soffrire, e ciò spiega perché abbia mentito sui dettagli del mio… incidente. Donnie, è stato un  _vero_ incidente, dovuto unicamente a uno sfortunato caso.]»

Donnie non capì in quale modo il Professore potesse dimostrare ciò. «[Ma come…?]»

«[Donnie, non ho mai tenuto animali da laboratorio a Ultrapolis. Tempo prima che acquistassi il diario, avevo deciso di non utilizzare più animali vivi per i miei esperimenti. La cavia di cui andava parlando il demone non era altro che un topolino spaventato che deve essere arrivato nel laboratorio per sbaglio in un qualche modo… forse mi sono semplicemente dimenticato una porta aperta al momento sbagliato. Non lo sapremo mai, ma rimane semplicemente una disgraziata coincidenza di condizioni sfortunate… in un qualche modo, è colpa mia se è successo tutto questo.]»

«[No!]» Donnie reagì con forza. «[Non è stata colpa tua! È… È…]»

«[Calma, Donnie… calma. Non è stata colpa di  _nessuno._ È stata semplice sfortuna…]»

Donnie non rispose, ma l'assenza di una risposta negativa bastò allo scienziato.

«[In seconda battuta, Donnie, il demone ha tentato di ingannarti anche parlando di come la tua mente sia sotto il suo controllo. Questo non è vero… non del tutto: hai ancora parte del controllo Donnie, e questo è il suo punto debole. Devi combattere con Him usando contro di lui le sue stesse armi.]»

«[Professore… che cosa intendi? Ho già combattuto contro di lui… ed è troppo forte!]»

«[La sua forza deriva unicamente dall'assenza di una tua ribellione nei suoi confronti. Non devi combatterlo a forza di pugni, Donnie… devi combatterlo sul piano mentale. I suoi poteri si indeboliranno mano a mano che riacquisti il controllo del tuo subconscio. Capisci cosa intendo dire?]»

«[Io… sì, penso di aver capito,]» Donnie confermò. Anche se seguire la logica del professore era più difficile di quanto pensasse, aveva capito la base del messaggio.

«[Inoltre, Donnie, ricorda che non sei solo in questa battaglia… e non sto parlando di me stesso.]»

Donnie udì tre grida di sorpresa esattamente al di sopra delle loro teste. Il Professor Laurentium fece un paio di passi indietro e lasciò Donnie andare, giusto in tempo per vedere le Powerpuff Girls atterrare davanti a loro. Spinte dalla forza della marea, le ragazzine erano state portate contro l'area protetta dall'aura del professore.

«Accidenti, che  _schifo!»_ Buttercup esclamò con voce disgustata.

«Puah!» Bubbles tossì, cercando di liberarsi la lingua dal retrogusto. «Spero con tutto il cuore che non toccheremo  _mai_ più qualcosa di simile!»

«Questo è peggio degli scarafaggi!» Blossom si lamentò mentre si batteva i capelli compulsivamente, pulendoli da un lerciume in realtà già assente.

Il Professor Laurentium sorrise prima di riprendere a parlare. «[Queste ragazzine, Donnie… sono una delle fortune più grandi che potessero capitare a questo mondo. Sono state loro a ispirarmi per la tua creazione. Sono state loro a salvare la città di Townsville, per non dire il mondo, dozzine di volte. E ora sono qui, nonostante il pericolo da esse corso, per aiutarti.]»

L'uomo si rivolse direttamente alle bambine, abbandonando la lingua europea. «Blossom, Bubbles. Buttercup,» chiamò, catturando finalmente la loro attenzione. «Il tempo stringe, quindi sarò breve. Grazie… grazie per tutto quello che avete fatto. La vostra presenza qui è una conferma più che sufficiente della vostra reputazione.»

Le ragazzine si guardarono, confuse dal complimento. «Ehh… grazie?» Blossom rispose, incerta sul da farsi.

Il Professore fece un cenno affermativo, quindi si volse di nuovo verso Donnie, mantenendo però la stessa lingua parlata dalle ragazzine. «Donnie, tu e le Powerpuff Girls potete sconfiggere il demone. Dovrete lavorare insieme, ma sono certo che sarete in grado di vincere.»

Diede un'occhiata ai confini della zona protetta, che continuava a ridursi di dimensioni. «Il mio tempo giunge al fine. Dobbiamo congedarci.»

«NO!» Donnie protestò immediatamente, volando verso di lui e afferrandolo con fermezza, senza aver intenzione di lasciare la presa. «Professore… per favore, non lasciarmi… non di nuovo.»

Bronislav ricambiò l'abbraccio. La vista della tristezza negli occhi della sua creazione…  _di suo figlio,_ e delle lacrime che scendevano dai suoi occhi avevano decisamente un effetto su di lui. Egli pensò per qualche secondo prima di rispondere: «Donnie, sappi solo una cosa. Qualunque cosa accada, comunque vada a finire… sarò  _sempre_ al tuo fianco. Non dimenticarlo.»

Bronislav mosse una mano sotto il mento del ragazzino e alzò dolcemente il capo finché Donnie non fu costretto a guardarlo negli occhi. «Ora vai e scaccia il demone una volta per tutte!»

Dopo alcuni, tesi istanti, Donnie lasciò andare e, mantenendosi in volo stazionario, si allontanò dal professore. Si asciugò gli occhi dalle ultime lacrime e, infine, cambiò del tutto la sua espressione facciale. Donnie non fu più un ragazzino spaventato e in preda alla disperazione… ora in lui c'erano determinazione e risolutezza.

«Sì, lo farò… non gli permetterò di vincere!» il ragazzino disse solennemente.

«Molto bene.» Il Professore sorrise di nuovo. «Blossom. Bubbles. Buttercup. Addio… potervi incontrare anche solo per questi pochi minuti è stato un piacere.»

L'uomo, quindi, guardò di nuovo la propria creazione. «Addio, Donnie… anzi.  _A presto,_ Donnie.»

Donnie fece del suo meglio per mantenersi calmo, seppur il suo sforzo fosse ben chiaro. «A presto…  _papà.»_

La semisfera ancora protetta dagli attacchi di Him aveva ora un raggio di pochi metri. Donnie e le ragazzine si prepararono alla battaglia posizionandosi fianco a fianco, formando una formazione a rombo. Il Professore lì salutò un'ultima volta prima di svanire, lasciandosi dietro solo una piccola nuvola bianca di polvere. Con lui svanì anche la luce che manteneva sotto controllo la sostanza oscura, che così ebbe campo libero e poté sommergere l'ultima parte di volume rimanente.

Pochi momenti dopo Him riapparve con un ghigno soddisfatto in faccia. Tutto era nero e della luce bianca non c'era più traccia… e così valeva anche per i quattro ragazzini.

Il ghigno però si tramutò in una smorfia di sorpresa quando Him vide quattro strisce colorate partire a razzo dal mare oscuro. Rosa, verde chiaro, azzurro… e giallo.

 _«HIM!»_ i quattro giovani gridarono insieme.  _«NON HAI SPERANZA DI VINCERE! VATTENE!»_

Inizialmente incredulo, Him scoppiò a ridere pochi momenti dopo.

Con le risate che ancora echeggiavano, il demone cercò di parlare: «Vi rendete conto di che cosa avete appena detto, piccoli monelli? Io… senza speranza? Qui? Forse non avete ben-ARGH!»

Buttercup era partita senza avvisare all'attacco e zittì Him con un montante che lo spedì in volo. «Chiudi quella bocca!»

Him si ricompose però praticamente subito, il suo sorriso ancora lì dov'era. «Oh, così siete del tutto seri? Hmpf… la vostra impertinenza verrà punita!»

Il demone mosse una delle sue chele e un singolo tentacolo oscuro spuntò dal terreno sotto di loro in direzione della puff verde.

Him, però, aveva in realtà tentato di evocare una  _ventina_ delle estremità a lui asservite. Sul momento, comunque, il demone lo reputò sufficiente, in quanto Buttercup non dava segno di aver notato il pericolo in avvicinamento.

Ma un paio di raggi laser bloccarono il tentacolo in movimento, tagliandolo letteralmente in due e polverizzando ciò che rimaneva. Him guardò, infastidito, la responsabile, ma Bubbles non era spaventata… al contrario, la ragazzina era molto arrabbiata. «Pagherai per quello che hai fatto!»

«Non avresti dovuto farl-OUCH!» Un calcio sulla schiena interruppe di nuovo il discorso di Him, grazie a Blossom che si era mossa senza esser vista. Questa volta Him non attese e si teletrasportò a distanza di sicurezza dalle Powerpuff Girls.

In preda all'ira, il demone iniziò a tuonare contro di loro: «Voi, piccole mocciose! Come osate sfidarmi? Non avete scampo, non potete vincere! Qui, il mio potere è illimitato!»

Him chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò fino a quando non riuscì finalmente ad evocare uno sciame di tentacoli e sfere oscure dal suolo annerito. Compiaciuto, il demone lo scagliò verso le ragazzine, che si ritrovarono a volteggiare e scattare in giro nel tentativo di evitare di essere colpite e intrappolate di nuovo.

«Non potete scappare per sempre! Prima o poi, sarete di nuovo nelle mie mani, e quando ciò accadrà sarà mia premura punirvi una volta per-…!» una granata color azzurro esplose sopra di lui, interrompendo il suo monologo. L'onda d'urto avrebbe probabilmente steso qualunque avversario normale, ma Him era lungi dall'esser considerabile 'normale': in pochi secondi il demone era di nuovo in pieno controllo di sé stesso e si volse verso il responsabile dell'attacco a sorpresa.

«Ooh…  _Donnie!»_ Him sembrò quasi contento sul momento.  _«Come è andata l'ultima riunione di famiglia? Splendidamente, immagino… indimenticabile. Spero che così sia effettivamente stato, visto che_   **essa sarà l'ultima cosa che avrai modo di ricordare!»**

Donnie non reagì e rimase in attesa, così Him si materializzò dietro di lui e tentò di afferrarlo con una delle sue chele. Il ragazzino, tuttavia, si aspettava una mossa del genere, e la chela del demone rimbalzò su un campo di forza prima che potesse chiudersi sul collo del ragazzino.

«Credi sul serio di potermi battere, bambino? Patetico!»

Him sussurrò parole non chiare e Donnie sentì il campo di forza scomparire contro la sua volontà. Invece di scappare, però, il ragazzino attaccò per primo, affondando un pugno nel ventre del demone. Il colpo riuscì a distrarre Him, che iniziò a tossire e imprecare, e Donnie approfittò dell'occasione per coprirlo di pugni e calci da tutte le direzioni.

Il ragazzino concluse il pestaggio afferrando Him e, dopo averlo ruotato come una fionda, lanciandolo via… proprio in direzione delle Powerpuff Girls.

«Pacco in arrivo, ragazze!» Buttercup avvisò le proprie sorelle prima che il povero Him le raggiungesse, e tutte e tre ebbero premura di accoglierlo con la loro razione di legnate. Per venti secondi il demone non ebbe neppure un momento per respirare (nell'ipotesi che ne avesse avuto il bisogno) e le ragazzine cessarono con un calcio triplo dato da tutte e tre, che rispedì Him esattamente da dove era arrivato.

Donnie era pronto a metter fine al combattimento: egli alzò un secondo campo di forza davanti a sé, quindi scattò verso Him e non rallentò fino a quando non si scontrarono l'un l'altro. Denti partirono dalla bocca del demone, con Donnie che mantenne il campo tra sé e il demone e volò verso il terreno, portandosi dietro il nemico. Di conseguenza, Him venne letteralmente schiantato per terra, con Donnie che ne uscì del tutto illeso.

Il puff giallo volteggiò lontano fino a riunirsi con le Powerpuff Girls. Insieme, i quattro bambini osservarono Him, che pareva esser svenuto.

Improvvisamente, il demone si librò in aria, con polveri nere che giravano attorno a lui. Delle ferite inflittegli da Donnie e le ragazzine rimanevano una crepa in una delle sue chele e un paio di denti mancanti.

Him era infuriato… ma non attaccò. «Io giuro,  _giuro_  che non avrò  _pace_ fino a quando tutti voi non sarete ridotti in cenere!»

Il tono di Him ritornò alla sua versione effeminata e la sua faccia perse la vena di rabbia. Sorridendo con un ghigno malefico, il demone riprese a parlare: «E badate bene… non pensiate di averla fatta franca, mocciosi. Non finisce qui… ci rivedremo molto, molto presto!»

Il demone svanì senza ulteriori parole, lasciandosi dietro solo qualche rimasuglio di pulviscolo scuro.

* * *

Donnie si svegliò di soprassalto, e probabilmente sarebbe balzato in aria se non ci fosse stato qualcosa a tenerlo bloccato in posizione distesa. Confuso, Donnie rilevò che qualcosa stava effettivamente tenendo fermi i suoi arti, e un qualche tipo di casco metallico gli copriva il capo. Prima che potesse domandarsi cosa stesse succedendo, il 'casco' venne rimosso e le catene che lo tenevano intrappolato vennero sbloccate.

Il ragazzino fece per alzarsi, ma il suo tentativo iniziale si scontrò contro una debolezza disarmante. "Va bene… Non sono più nel sogno," il ragazzino pensò, accettando il fatto che ora il suo corpo faceva acqua da tutte le parti… ogni articolazione doleva più di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Piegando la testa, Donnie riuscì giusto a vedere i brandelli rimanenti del vestito e le numerose ferite fresche sulle sue braccia.

«Donnie?» chiamò la voce del Professore Utonium. Lo scienziato si trovava di fianco a lui e lo osservava, pensoso. Donnie ricambiò lo sguardo, cercando in un qualche modo di far capire che lo aveva sentito. «Come ti senti?»

Donnie fece spallucce… era stato meglio, chiaramente, ma perlomeno era in controllo di sé stesso. Cercò nuovamente di alzarsi e, questa volta, riuscì perlomeno a mettersi seduto sul 'letto'.

Fu in quel momento che egli poté finalmente vedere le ragazzine. Le Powerpuff Girls si trovavano su un trio di tavoli-letto analoghi al suo, e ognuna aveva un elmetto simile a quello di Donnie che giaceva assieme a loro. Anche loro mostravano una serie di medicazioni che non lasciavano dubbi sugli eventi delle scorse ore.

Prima che Donnie potesse chiamarle, il Professore lo batté sul tempo. «Penso di poter affermare che sia tutto finito, Donnie. Le ragazze si sono svegliate poco prima di te e mi hanno già parlato di quanto accaduto. Eravamo tutti molto preoccupati, ma a questo punto penso che si possa senza dubbio dire che tu sia ufficialmente guarito.»

 _«Guarito?»_ Donnie guardò il Professore stranito. «Vuoi… vuoi dire che… non sarò più…» Donnie cercò di non balbettare con scarsi risultati. «È andato?»

«Sì, Donnie,» a confermare la domanda non fu il Professore, ma Blossom. «Him ha perso ogni influenza nei tuoi confronti… le sue manipolazioni erano l'unica causa dei tuoi attacchi d'ira. Senza di lui, il tuo 'secondo io' ha cessato di esistere… nel mondo reale e in quello dei sogni. Non tornerà, Donnie…  _mai più.»_

Donnie tirò un lungo, liberatorio sospiro di sollievo, e finalmente capì che tutto era veramente finito. Era  _libero._

Tentò di annaspare fuori dal letto metallico, nel tentativo di avvicinarsi alle ragazzine, ignorando la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime. Voleva vederle… ringraziarle… ma era privo di forze.

Donnie capitombolò giù dal letto, ma Buttercup lo prese prima che potesse impattare col pavimento: evidentemente le ragazzine erano ferite ma ancora in grado di volare. Donnie si aspettava che la ragazzina lo adagiasse per terra più o meno dolcemente, ma invece Blossom e Bubbles lo raggiunsero e lo abbracciarono, e pure la stessa Buttercup si unì a loro in un unico abbraccio collettivo in aria.

Donnie ricambiò l'affetto… senza cessare di singhiozzare. Piangeva, certo… ma era un pianto di gioia, di felicità. Qualcosa che non provava da molto tempo.

* * *

La città di Townsville… durante uno stupendo mattino d'autunno. Nel parco della città, foglie variopinte volavano in giro sospinte dal vento, mentre uccelli di varie specie si accingevano a prepararsi per la migrazione impellente. L'osservatorio di Mojo Jojo appariva silenzioso, i danni ricevuti giorni prima erano ancora lì a dargli un aspetto più pittoresco di quanto già non fosse.

Quattro bambini sedevano sul bordo di uno dei grattacieli più altri del centro città e si godevano lo spettacolo del sole in ascesa dietro l'osservatorio e gli edifici dietro. Erano fortunati, a dire il vero, perché il cielo era privo di nubi.

Una settimana era passata dal giorno in cui lo 'straniero' si era avventurato nella città per la prima volta.

«È… è bellissimo…» Donnie commentò, rapito dalla scena. Nella sua breve vita non si era mai fermato per ammirare gli spettacoli di luce che un tramonto o un mattino potevano regalare.

«E questo non è nulla!» disse Bubbles. «Aspetta di vedere il tramonto sul mare!»

«Vorrei tanto…» Donnie disse con tristezza. «Lo sapete già, però… io devo partire.»

«Ne sei proprio sicuro?» Buttercup chiese, affrettandosi poi ad aggiungere, «Voglio dire, so che ti senti in dovere di tornare, è la tua città natale e tutto, ma…»

«Non preoccuparti, Buttercup,» Donnie rassicurò, accennando un sorriso. «Non andrò via per sempre. Tornerò a visitarvi… avete la mia parola.»

«E rimani in contatto!» Blossom ricordò subito. Il ragazzino fece sì con la testa, quindi si alzò in piedi, e le ragazzine lo seguirono presto.

«Dunque… è tempo di salutarci…» Blossom decise di andare subito al dunque, e Donnie fece altrettanto. «Pare proprio di sì.»

Improvvisamente, Bubbles si buttò addosso a Donnie e gli diede un forte abbraccio. Il povero ragazzino non si aspettava questa reazione e non ricambiò subito, limitandosi a stare in piedi con le braccia irrigidite, intontito e indeciso sul da farsi. «…uuh… Bubbles?»

Bubbles si staccò da Donnie senza dare spiegazioni e si allontanò di alcuni passi. La ragazzina guardò prima lui, poi le sue sorelle, e infine il pavimento di cemento del grattacielo. Si girò di lato, celando la faccia, ma Blossom e Buttercup avevano già capito che cosa fosse accaduto: la prima non riuscì a trattenere una risatina, mentre Buttercup fece una smorfia di disgusto. Donnie continuò a non capire che cosa stesse accadendo e si grattò la testa con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Bubbles alla fine parlò… ma nella lingua di Donnie. Qualunque cosa disse rimase quindi tra i due… ed ebbe l'effetto di far girare Donnie dall'altro lato per coprirsi la faccia allo stesso modo.

«Hmpf. Cosa gli hai detto?» Buttercup chiese seccamente.

«Ehm… lo ho salutato! Eeee… e gli ho detto che speriamo di vederlo molto presto!»

«Va bene,  _va bene…»_ Blossom ebbe pietà della povera Bubbles e si limitò a farle l'occhiolino, concedendole un momento per calmarsi. Era ora il suo turno di dare i suoi saluti.

Blossom si avvicinò a Donnie e lo abbracciò anch'essa, anche se più dolcemente di quanto fatto dalla sorella. «Prenditi cura di te, Donnie,» disse, «…se per qualunque motivo tu debba aver bisogno di noi tre… saremo qui per te. Sempre.»

«Io… grazie, Blossom.  _Grazie.»_

Blossom lo lasciò andare e sorrise prima di lasciar spazio all'ultima sorella.

Buttercup esordì con un tono impudente. «Non pensarci neppure!» tuonò, «Ho già visto abbastanza abbracci per oggi!»

Dopo aver detto questo, però, gli diede un pugno giocoso sulla spalla. «Detto questo… buon viaggio, piccoletto, e vedi di non perderti. A presto!»

Donnie rispose con un altro pugno, ma stava sorridendo anche lui. In effetti, Buttercup non aveva tutti i torti a chiamarlo 'piccoletto'… era più giovane di loro, dopotutto.

Le Powerpuff Girls si riunirono e Donnie si preparò a parlare a tutte e tre. «Ragazze…» iniziò, calcolando le parole. «Io non so neppure come ringraziarvi. Avete fatto tanto per me, con me… più di quanto mi meritassi. Ora capisco cosa intendeva il Professor Laurentium… non era solo il mio creatore: era un uomo saggio. E aveva ragione nel definirvi come la cosa più bella che potesse accadere a questo mondo. Lo siete  _realmente!»_

Le ragazzine non poterono non arrossire, ma Donnie continuò il proprio discorso. «Sono stato fortunato a potervi incontrare… e non solo perché mi avete salvato. Ecco… questi ultimi giorni sono stati forse i migliori della mia vita…»

«Ahh, smettila, romanticone!» Buttercup lo interruppe, «Abbiamo solo fatto il nostro lavoro!»

«Esatto! Siamo tutti supereroi, o no?» Bubbles disse.

«Certo, Bubbles,» Blossom concluse, «e i supereroi si aiutano tra di loro!»

«Mmh… sì, avete ragione, ma sappiate una cosa. Io non vi dimenticherò  _mai.»_

Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio prima che Donnie riprendesse a parlare. «Immagino sia tempo di andare. Ultrapolis mi sta aspettando… sarà difficile, ma sento che il mio posto è là. Di nuovo… grazie ragazze.  _Grazie.»_

Donnie volteggiò alcuni metri in aria. «Ciao, amiche!»

«Ciao, Donnie!» le ragazzine risposero insieme.

Il ragazzino le salutò di nuovo con la mano per un'ultima volta, quindi si volse e partì in volo verso il sole. Verso la costa ovest degli Stati Uniti, verso l'Oceano Atlantico… verso l'Europa.

* * *

Il signor Gray si era svegliato di prima mattina a causa di un'importante riunione di lavoro a cui, nonostante l'orario discutibile, non poteva mancare. Stava lasciando proprio in quel momento il suo bar preferito dopo aver fatto colazione quando udì un forte fruscio nell'aria, seguito dall'ormai caratteristico fischio proprio sopra di lui. Egli alzo la testa giusto in tempo per vedere la scia gialla: il signor Gray non si sorprese. Non era la prima volta che la vedeva… ma neppure la seconda.

Come gli altri abitanti della città, egli conosceva la storia dietro il ragazzino grazie a vari articoli pubblicati sui giornali nei giorni precedenti. Donnie era diventato in effetti l'argomento della settimana a Townsville, ma una cosa era certa: tutti ora sapevano che il ragazzino non costituiva più un pericolo.

"Quel piccolo bambino… tale e quale alle Powerpuff Girls, pensandoci," pensò l'uomo. "Mi chiedo dove si stia dirigendo ora. Magari sta tornando a casa… a difendere la sua città. Oh… nel caso, è bello pensare che Townsville non sarà più l'unica città nel mondo a poter gioire di un tale dono e- aspetta un attimo."

L'uomo diede un'occhiata all'orologio da polso e a momenti si ribaltò indietro per la sorpresa. «Santi numi! Sono in ritardo! Sapevo che avrei avuto bisogno di più allarmi- accidenti al sonno pesante!»

Il signor Gray iniziò a correre, trattenendo a stento la ventiquattrore tra le mani. Nei suoi pensieri, egli aveva avuto ragione: le Powerpuff Girls non erano più sole nella loro lotta contro il crimine nel mondo. Forse, tutto questo era solo l'inizio di una nuova era.

E così, ancora una volta, la giornata è salva… grazie alle Powerpuff Girls! …e in un certo senso, per la prima volta, grazie a Donnie!

**FINE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono moderatamente soddisfatto di questa traduzione. Devo dire che, a più di tre anni di distanza, questa storia è invecchiata decisamente male… forse peggio delle altre storie da me scritte nello stesso periodo. Ma nonostante tutto, non potevo non esimermi dal completare questa versione ITA, un po' per sfida personale e un po' per affetto. Ho comunque avuto modo di correggere molti problemi, anche rispetto alla versione originale editata, e diverse scene sono state rimaneggiate e rese nei limiti del possibile 'migliori'. La storia in sé rimane quella che è e spero possa avervi interessato un minimo fino alla fine.
> 
> Vi avviso che esiste un sequel che vi consiglio di leggere giusto nel caso siate molto interessati nel vedere un prosieguo con gli stessi personaggi, visto che tale seguito è in inglese e di lunghezza considerevole: dopotutto, quando ho scritto 'The Perfect Little Boy' nel 2014 non avevo intenzione di fare un sequel diretto e di per sé questa storia funziona anche da sola.
> 
> Al momento non intendo intraprendere ulteriori traduzioni in italiano e continuerò a scrivere in inglese, ma mai dire mai. Comunque, se avete qualche domanda, lasciate pure un commento oppure usate uno dei link agli altri miei profili su altri siti, se preferite, presenti sulla mia pagina 'Profile' di AO3.


End file.
